El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino
by Ben56
Summary: Ryuken nuevo sucesor del Hokuto Shinken, se embarca en una nueva aventura, esta vez atenderá al Instituto Todo. donde encontrara una chica que quiere casarse con él, haciendo amigos con dos gamberros, y termino uniendo al club de artes marciales. no contento con eso se vera envuelto en los problemas de las escuelas de Kanto, y también problemas con ¿gatas alienígenas?
1. Chapter 1

**Hokuto no Ken X Ikkitousen X Tenjou Tenge X Asobi ni Iku Yo!: El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino**

 **Bueno termine empezando una nueva historia, en pocas palabras más trabajo, pero como seguro le pasa a otros autores. Publican más historias de las que pueden llegar a completar, al menos me asegurare de priorizar algunas de ellas, pero no abandonare a las otras.**

 **Al ser este un multi-crossover será muy difícil conectar todo (en especial, agregando a las chicas de Asobi ni Iku Yo!, el único problema con este anime es que tiene muy pocos capítulos y la verdad no sé si hay fandom sobre el anime), como muchos esperaba que le hicieran una continuación no solo las OVAS, de hecho hay historias normales y pocos crossovers con Asobi.**

 **Al ser un crossover con Hokuto no Ken, el personaje principal será mi OC Ryuken de mi otra historia, por supuesto será un Ocxharem. Este Ryuken será una versión diferente con total conocimiento y acceso a todas las técnicas del Hokuto Shinken (ya me inventare los sucesos tristes del pasado que le ayudaron a despertar el Musou Tense), por lo tanto será OP contra cualquier enemigo (pero por supuesto el solo usara un poco de su fuerza total contra la mayoría de sus enemigos, también aparecerán Ocs practicantes de artes del Nanto, Gento y Hokuto Ryuken. Tal vez hasta de Nokuto Sonkaken de la historia antes de Kenshiro El Puño del Cielo Azul o Soten no Ken).**

 **El harem de Ryuken será compuesto por: Ryubi, Kanu, Chouun, Ryomou, Sonsaku, Sonken, Ryofu, Kakoen, Ukitsu, Bachou, Kyocho Chuukou (Ikkitousen, algunas son de las ovas, pero no sé cómo voy a ponerlas), Aya y Maya (Tenjou Tenge, tal vez ponga más), Eris, Kune, Dyurele, Aoi y Manami (Asoobi ni Uko Yo!).**

 **La verdad hay muy poco Fandom de estos tres animes, y yo que pensaba que podría encontrar más. Hhhaaahhh tendré que inventarme muchas cosas, pero tratare de hacerlo bien, espero les guste esta nueva historia.**

 **Yo no soy dueño de Hokuto no Ken, Ikkitousen, Tenjou Tenge y Asobi ni Iku Yo! . Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, solo los Ocs y la idea para la historia me pertenece.**

-"conversación normal"

-' _pensamientos'_

-" **nombres de técnicas y voces de los dragones internos"**

 **Primer capítulo: La Estrella del Norte ha llegado.**

El distrito de Kanto, un lugar donde la ley tiene poca…."autoridad", en este lugar hay varias escuelas, sin embargo había otra cosa. En este lugar están las personas llamadas "Toushis", personas tanto mujeres como hombres, que han heredado el destino de guerreros de la época de los tres reinos en China. En este lugar estos guerreros se baten en batallas por el dominio de la región, y al igual que en esa época antigua, hay tres escuelas principales: Nanyo, Seito y Kyoshou.

Los líderes de estas escuelas también tienen los nombres de los líderes de los reinos, o al menos dos de estas escuelas, y también cuentan con los guerreros que pertenecían a cada facción. Todos ellos están unidos al mismo cruel destino de sus antepasados históricos por los "Magatamas", joyas que guardan las almas y destinos de los antiguos guerreros.

Cerca de este distrito hay otra gran academia, que tiene como principal propósito mantener vivas las artes marciales de antaño, esta es la Academia Todo. Aunque se este lugar también tiene sus problemas, pues dentro de la escuela hay un grupo que desea tener el control de la academia, El Consejo Disciplinario. Ellos incluso están empezando a eliminar a cualquiera que se les pueda oponer, pero incluso ahora aún queda quienes no permitirán que eso pase, el llamado Club Juken.

Añadiendo más a esto, hay una nueva sorpresa en camino al planeta, pero todavía falta para que llegue, por lo que las cosas se reducen a la presencia de dos personas más. Ambas diferentes e iguales: una es un agente especial con una reputación labrada por sus logros y un poder especial con el que nació, que desee algún día poder tener una vida normal; la otra una chica que desee poder unirse a las fuerzas de inteligencia de otro país.

Todos los individuos en estos lugares pronto serán reunidos, todos por la venida de un solo hombre, aquel poseedor del puño invencible y cuyo destino lo llama a donde sea que alguien necesite ayuda, y para purgar el mal de la sociedad. Pues aún siendo tiempos modernos, el destino de la estrella del Norte nunca cambiara.

 **Ryuken POV**

Ha pasado ya un buen tiempo desde salí al mundo, fuera del dojo donde mi maestro me entreno a mí y a Kaion, mi hermano mayor, en el arte del Hokuto Shinken. Han sido 13 años desde que termine mi entrenamiento que empecé en a los 4, 2 años desde que mi hermano mayor mato a nuestro maestro y partió en su viaje para ganar más poder desafiando la tradición del Hokuto Shinken después de que el maestro me nombrara el nuevo sucesor número 61, el viaje en el que me embarque por última voluntad de mi maestro con el objetivo de dominar el último arte secreto.

Un viaje en el cual experimente la tristeza más profunda, después de eso, al no tener un lugar al cual regresar decidí buscar lo que quedaba de mi familia. Cuando yo era un bebe y mi hermano tenía 3 años nuestros murieron asesinados por un grupo de asesinos del Nanto, fue nuestro maestro quien nos salvo, adopto y entreno.

Pero ahora nuestro maestro estaba muerto, y quedarme en el dojo no sería algo que él desearía, por lo que decidí buscara a algunos de nuestros relativos. Y pudo encontrar a mis tíos por parte de mi madre, después de conocerlos pase un año con ellos, realmente me ayudo mucho a tratar de despejar mi mente de la preocupación que tenia al no saber nada de Kaion. Por si fuera poco hoy en día, mis tíos me dijeron que me inscribieron a una academia cerca al distrito de Kanto, llamada Academia Todo. Sé que debo aprovechar esta oportunidad, pero también quiero aprovechar para poder buscar pistas del paradero de mi hermano, y lo más probable es que pueda encontrarme con más problemas que requieran mi ayuda. Pues adonde el Hokuto vaya el caos le sigue.

 **Narración normal**

Ryuken se encontraba caminando en dirección a la nueva academia a la que asistiría, caminando por las calles de Kanto, y la verdad su día había sido muy agitado. Ni bien estaba llegando a los barrios más bajos, grupos de peleadores o más bien matones, habían tratado de matarlo según los pocos que sobrevivieron cuando el acabo con la mayoría, es que los envió un tal Toutaku.

Sin duda alguien con quien debería lidiar más tarde, ahora él se encontraba caminando cerca de un callejón….al parecer muy animado. Si no le fallaba la vista, una joven de pelo rubio hasta la espalda y ojos color verde, vistiendo un vestido de una pieza con tirantes color purpura claro, con una excelente figura femenina sobretodo su delantera copa D, y con una mochila de gimnasia roja en su hombro. Peleando contra un gran grupo de chicos, cerca de una escuela, al parecer le iba bien pues ninguno de los chicos la podía tocar con sus golpes.

Hubo un chico que logro tocarla, tenia el pelo color café grisaceo, solo para manosearle los pechos, o al menos eso es lo quería que ella pensara, el pudo ver claramente que le estaba robando una extraña piedra verde con forma de una esfera con una cola curva. Todo iba bien hasta que un nuevo oponente decidió ponerle fin al pequeño problema, un chico con el uniforme de la escuela: una camisa blanca con un suéter amarillo sin mangas encima, un pantalón café y zapatos cafés; era alto y muy musculoso, con piel morena, cabello negro en puntas mantenido hacia atrás con una banda blanca y ojos café, y con una joya color blanca similar de arete en su oreja izquierda.

Los demás matones se hicieron a un lado para dejar lo pasar, la chica solo se quedo viéndolo sin aparente preocupación, por otro lado Ryuken sabía que era poco probable que la chica pueda derrotar a ese chico, o al menos sería más difícil.

-"Yo…." Dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica con su intimidante figura.

-"¡Vaya que fuerte!" decía ella solo un poco sorprendida.

-"Mujer, muéstrame tú Magatama, no puedo pelear contigo a menos que seas combatiente" le ordeno en un tono muy serio.

-"¡Ah! Esa cosa, espera si la tengo, cualquiera que tenga esa cosa puede pelear ¿verdad? Cuando entre aquí note que todos la tenían y eso me emociono" dijo ella mientras buscaba su Magatama dentro de su vestido en la parte superior y debajo de su falda, mostrando su panties blancas sin ningún cuidado.

-"¿Puede pelear? ¡¿Eres estúpida, no conoces el significado de esa cuenta?!" dijo él con algo de enojo.

-"¡Oye no me digas estúpida, el que lo dice primero es el estúpido!" dijo ella después de buscar en su mochila, entonces comenzó a jalar su vestido dándole la vuelta para ver si lo encontraba, otra vez mostrando su ropa interior.

-"Que extraño, supongo que se me cayó en algún lado" sin ninguna preocupación.

-"Se te cayó" pregunto algo irritado.

-"¡No importa, le puse mi nombre con un marcador!" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-"¡¿Qué?!" dijo aún más enojado.

-"Ah pero es de los que no se borran y de punta fina, así que puede leerse claramente….Uummm ¿estás enojado por algo? ¿Por qué te preocupa? Aún podemos pelear" dijo ella sin importarle nada su Magatama perdido.

-"Si estoy muy enojado" dijo él.

Ryuken tampoco entendía cual era el problema del todo, seguro había una extraña esencia espiritual emanando de esas piedras pero solo eso, la chica solo era descuidada. Entonces vio a un chico de cabello azul con complexión simple pero se notaba que era peleador también, con un Magatama blanco también de arete en la misma oreja que el gigante, y observaba muy preocupado a la chica.

-"Patéame…" dijo el gigante a la chica.

-"¿Qué?" pregunto ella confundida.

-"Oh no, va pelear con Gakushuu. Esto está mal" dijo preocupado el chico de pelo azul.

-"No te preocupes" le aseguro Gakushuu.

-"Pero no puedo golpear a un indefenso, disculpa ¿Eres masoquista? No me gusta tratar con esas personas, en realidad no quiero usar mis talentos en eso.

-"¡Deja de hablar y enséñame tú patada, ahora!" le grito él impaciente.

Rápidamente la chica le dio una patada al costado superior izquierdo de su pecho con su pierna derecha, Gakushuu recibió la patada pero no mostro dolor, solo cerró los ojos.

-"Creí que podría ser esa, pero me equivoque" dijo él con decepción.

-"Oye ¿Cómo que te equivocaste? ¿y por qué no estás sintiendo dolor como todos?" pregunto confundida la chica.

-"¿Con esa patadita? ¿Crees que eso me puede doler? Dijo él agarrándola de la pierna con la que lo patea.

-"¡Hay no!" dijo el chico de pelo azul corriendo entre los demás estudiantes para llegar con la chica.

Gakushuu solo la levanto, jalándola con su pierna haciéndola volar encima de él, y cuando bajaba le dio un golpe al abdomen. La chica salió disparada hacia atrás de donde estaba parada, pero antes de que chocara con el piso una silueta rápidamente la atrapo y se puso en el lugar que ella estaba antes. Para sorpresa de todos los presentes, incluso el mañoso ladrón, un joven chico de musculoso pero atlético aspecto, media cabeza menor que Gakushuu, con pelo negro en punta corto y hacia atrás con ojos color azul y rostro angular pero bien definido. Vistiendo unos jeans negros con botas cafés hasta la mitad de la pierna, con un polo rojo bajo una chaqueta de cuero azul con hombreras de metal. Cargaba a la chica en sus brazos al estilo de una novia, mientras no le desviaba su mirada de la de Gakushuu.

La niña estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento, pero antes de quedar inconsciente, levanto la mirad para ver el rostro del chico que la cargaba, grabándose su rostro antes de quedar inconsciente. Nadie dijo nada y la tensión era palpable, mientras el nuevo recién llegado y Gakushuu se observaban analizándose.

-"…. ¿Quién eres tú?" Pregunto Gakushuu.

-"No es necesario que sepas quien soy" dijo Ryuken mientras se mantenía desafiante.

-"¡Hakufu!" grito el chico de pelo azul acercándose a Ryuken quien llevaba a la chica en brazos.

-"¿Eres su amigo?" pregunto Ryuken, mientras la bajaba al suelo y aplicaba punto de presión en el cuerpo de la chica para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

-"Ah sí, somos primos" respondió él mientras observaba como aplicaba Ryuken tratamiento con sus dedos.

-"Estará bien, solo perdió el conocimiento" dijo Ryuken levantandose.

Ryuken volvio a mirar desafiante a Gakushuu, todos los demás estudiantes observaban expectantes, entonces rapidamente Ryuken desaparecio de su posición y rapidamente reaparecio frente al "ladrón mañoso". El sujeto se sorprendio y se alejo rapidamente dando un salto hacia atras, cuando volvio su vista a Ryuken vio que en su mano sostenia un Magatam color verde que tenia escrito el nombre Sonsaku Hakufu en negro, despues de eso Ryuken solo se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a la chica y el chico del pelo de nuevo al frente de Gakushuu le entrego la joya al peli-azul, despues se puso de nuevo frente al gigante.

-"Este asunto no te concierne, si no eres un "Toushi"" le dijo como advertencia Gakushuu.

-"¿Y quien decide eso? ¿Tú?" le respondio desafiante Ryuken.

Gakushuu lanzo un puñetazo hacia Ryuken, pero para su sopresa él solo levanto su mano izquierda y detuvo su puño con un dedo, Gakushuu aplicaba fuerza pero Ryuken no se movia ni hacia esfuerzo alguno para aguantar. Gakushuu retiro su puño y se quedo mirando al chico, despues de unos minutos Ryuken decidío retirarse caminando hacia la salida de la escuela.

-"¡Espera! ¿Te iras sin terminar esta batalla?" pregunto Gakushuu molesto.

-"¿Ques batalla? Por lo que sé yo no dije que pelearia, de hecho no me importa en lo absoluto pelear con un combatiente mal herido. Y en cuanto a ti ladron mañoso, si te atrevez a volver a robar algo, te cortare las manos. Adios" dijo Ryuken reanudando su camino.

Todos los presentes no dijeron nada, el ladrón solo miro confundido, hasta que su uniforme de repente se hizo pedazos al frente y sintio un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer sobre una de sus rodillas. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, voltearon a ver al chico misterioso pero él ya se habia ido.

Caminando por las calles esperando llegar a su nueva academia, Ryuken siguio su camino, sin duda solo problemas aparecian en su camino. Des pues de 1 hora de caminata finalmente llego, era un instituto con edififcios color blanco y en la entrada a ambos lados del muro donde abria la reja para entrar, hania dos estatuas chinas de generales con una lanza larga. Un diseño muy tradicional y sin dudas hacia referencia a las artes de batalla, antes de poder entrar, a su derecha el sonido de un neumático derrapando en asfalto llamo su atención, en una motocicleta que se detuvo frente a la puerta de la academía estaban dos chicos uno de 17 y otro de 18 años. Ambos con el mismo uniforme que consistia en pantalón negro y un blaizer largo negro por fuera y rojo por dentro. Ambos llevaban casco pero se podia ver el de estatura promedio tenia pelo rubio claro corto y el otro, sin de descendencia africana por su altur y tez morena, tenia pelo color marrón largo hasta los hombros.

Ryuken facilmente dedujo que se trataban de peleadores callejeros, en especial por la espada de madera o Bouken que el rubio llevaba, sin duda ambos eran muy buenos amigos por la forma en conversaban.

-"Así que este es el Intituto Todo, nuestra nueva diversión" dijo el moreno.

-"Seria genial poder controlar este sitio, un punto fantastico en nuestro historial" decia con confianza el rubio.

-"Si pero, esta escuela no es como las otras" dijo el moreno quitandose los lentes, en su cabeza una banda blanca mantenia su cabello hacia atrás.

-"Pues por eso sera divertido, mientras más duro sea el rival más dura sera la victoria. Solo debemos derrotar a todo el que se oponga y entonces tendremos el control absoluto" dijo el rubia despues de bajarse de la moto y caminar al frente un poco.

Justo entonces dos personas pasaron cerca de la entrada. Era un chico de 17 años, pelo café oscuro corto y ojos marrón, con un uniforme similar al de los dos chicos solo que menos personalizado pues su blaizer solo llegaba a su cintura y tenia una camisa blanca debajo, llevaba su mochila color azul claro en su hombro izquierdo y una espada envuelta en una bolas purpura en su mano derecha, el tenia el aire de un luchador experimentado; la otra persona iba sentada en su hombro, era una niña pequeña de 9 o 10 años al parecer, con largo cabello blanco atadas en coletas pequeñas en las puntas a los lados con dos antenas de cabello en la cima de su cabeza, con un kimono rosa rojizo grande y un pantalon hakama azul, y en su mano derecha llevaba una espada de práctica de kendo o Shinai descansando ens su hombro.

Ryuken esta al go sorprendido, para él todo era visible, y esa niña en verdad era una mujer de 17 años. Al parecer habia dominado una tecnica de Ki para poder controlar la apriencia de su cuerpo a su antojo, tranformandose en una niña para no gastar fuerzas, las cosas se ponian interesantes en cierto sentido, de hecho deberia preguntar les donde quedaba la oficina del director para hablar con él sobre el uniforme.

-"Ah ya veo, capítana ¿Tu hermana pequeña es tan guapa como tú?" le pregunto el chico a la niña en su hombro, uno facilmente confundiria esto como pedofilia, si se guiara solo por la vista claro.

-"No creo que eso debas preguntarmelo, yo aún la veo como una niña" respondio ella mientras ambos pasaban de largo a los tres en la puerta.

Despues de pasar, Ryuken decidío que primero deberia saludar a los dos a su lado derecho antes de entrar.

-"Dos menos en la lista. Queria acabar con todos pero no quiero luchar con niñitas y niñitos" dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos aún con su sonrisa confiada.

-"Claro, yo tampoco" comento su amigo el moreno.

-"No deberian juzgar tan rapido a un oponente podria sorprenderlos" dijo Ryuken llamando la atención de ambos.

-"¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto extrañado el rubio al igual que su amigo.

-"Oh claro no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Ryuken, Kurosaki Ryuken, es un gusto" dij él extendiendo la mano.

El rubio se quedo mirando a Ryuken, pero luego sonrio amistosamente y respondio al saludo, dandole un fuerte apreton de manos.

-"Soichiro Nagi, es un gusto y este es mi mejor amigo Bob Makihara" dijo el rubio presentando a su amigo.

-"Un gusto" dijo Bob tambien dandole un apreton de manos a Ryuken.

-"Ustedes no son nuevos estudiantes ¿verdad?" pregunto Ryuken.

-"No no, somos buscapleitos, hemos peleado y tomado el control de 99 escuelas hasta ahora y queremos hacer de esta la número 100, luego tal vez sigamos con las escuela en Kanto" dijo el Soichiro con una gran sonrisa confiada.

-"¿Tú eres nuevo estudiante?" le pregunto Bob.

-"Sí, recien acabo de llegar a este distrito despues de que mis tios decidieran mudarse, y estare atendiendo a este instituto" respondio él

-"Oh en ese caso, que te parece si tenemos una pelea ¿Qué dices?" pregunto Soichiro animado de empezar.

-"Jajajajaja me gustaria, se nota que eres fuerte. Pero ahora tengo que entrar y hablar con el director para arreglar unas cosas, tla vez despues de que termine nos encontremos por los pasillos y ahpi podemos luchar si quieres. Por ahora, me gustaria más que fueramos amigos ¿Qué dicen?" les propuso Ryu.

Despues de razonar un poco, ambos pandilleros le sonrieron amistosamente.

-"Eso suena bien, de ahora en más somos amigos Ken-san" respondio Soichiro primero.

-"Si llegas a tener problemas, avisanos hasta podriamos reunirnos y salir de parranda" dijo Bob.

Ususalmente ambos pandilleros no se hacen amigo de alguien tan facilmente, pero ambos podian ver la profunda marca de tristeza en los ojos e Ryuken, así como ello, él tambien tuvo una vida dificil por lo que eran muy parecidos los tres. Tanto Bob y Nagi se volvieron amigos por su pasado en común, lleno de problemas, desde entonces forjaron una fuerte amistad, y ahora un nuevo amigo se les unio.

-"Jejejeje seria bueno intentarlo. Bueno ire entrando para arreglar las cosas, seguro nos encontramos dentro despues. Adios Soichiro-san, Bob-san" dijo Ryu entrando despidiendose de sus dos nuevos amigos, caminando en dirección a donde él creia esta la oficina del director.

-"Adios Ken" dijeron ambos, quienes decidieron empezar su pequeña conquista y tambien ingresaron caminando en dirección al pabellon de aulas más cercano.

 **Mientras tanto en dirección al dollo de artes marciales**

Los dos primeros estudiantes que aparecieron cerca de la entrada se dirigian a un dojo dentro del instituto, pues resulta que ambos son mienbros del Club Juken de artes marciales, el chico se llama Masataka Takayanagi y la nniña en su hombro es Maya Natsume.

Maya es la lider actual, y junto a Masatak son los únicos mienbros actuales de este club, pero hoy día estan recibiendo un nuevo mienbro. Según lo que la dijo su capitana, se trataba de su hermana menor Aya Natsume.

-"No se como te las habras imaginado, así que no esperes mucho. No es más que una niña que hasta hace poco aún mojaba la cama" le dijo la niña Maya a Masataka, mientras subian las gradas de madera.

Cuando Masataka abrio la puerta del dojo, él pudo divisar a la persona de la que hablaba su capitana, sin embargo no esperaba que se tratara de una hermosa chica de 16 años. Tenia el pelo color café suelto tan largo como el de su hermana mayor en su forma adulta (o tal vez más), una figura esvelta y femenina y una delantera copa C, su cueurpo y rostro, todo en ella era heromoso. Se encontraba vistiendo un blaizer azul claro encima de una camisa blanca con un moño de color rosa en el cuello, una falda verde y gris a cuadros hasta la parte superior de sus muslos y unas medias blanaca hasta la pantorrilla, y en mano izquierda sostenia una katana enfundada con la mano derecha sosteniendo el mango de esta.

Esta en una forma de postura única, estaba parada sobre las puntas de sus pies, cruzadas unpoco las piernas, su cuerpo recto,con la cabeza mirando levemente hacia arriba y con los ojos cerrados, su mano derecha estaba al nivel de su mentón elevado agarrando el mango de la katana, su brazo izquierdo estaba hacia atrás de su espalda y su mano agarraba la parte media de la funda de la katana.

Esta quieta en esa posición por unos segundos, justo entonces el viento entro por las ventanas con rejillas de madera, cargando algunos petalos de los cerezos. La chica abrio los ojos y frapidamente desenfundo su arma, y con perfecta presición fue cortando cada petalo a la mitad sin fallar uno solo, sus movimientos graciles pero letales.

Termino de cortar el último y lentamente enfundo su espada mientras estaba en posición agachada, mientras su cabello se ondeaba hacia delante de su rostro, pudiendo se ver sus ojos cafés. Masataka solo podia observarla fascinado, la gran belleza de la chica lo habia encantado, se podria decir que se enamoro a primera vista.

 **Mientras tanto, por los pasillos de la escuela**

Ryuken logro encontrar la oficina del director, despues de hablar respecto a la escuela y el uniforme que tendria que llevar se retiro. El director le dijo que podria empezar las clases apartir de mañana y que por ahora diera un paseo por el cmapus para familiarizarse, algo muy raro que le dijo al final fue que tuviera cuidado con el Comité disciplinario.

Sin duda solo significaba problemas, pero por otro lado él se preguntaba donde estarian sus dos nuevos amigos, pregunta que fue respondida cuando un grupo de estudiantes pasaron corriendo a su lado, que decian que dos tipos estaban golpeando a diestra y siniestra a todo el que se les cruzara en sus camino.

-"Parece que trabajan rapido, sera mejor que vaya a verlos, sin duda la "niña" y el chico que estaba con ella apareceran para detenerlos. Tal vez les pueda dar una mano, claro que no es que quiera meterme a la pelea tambien" dijo él caminando en dirección donde él creía que estaban Nagi y Bob.

 **De vuelta en el dojo**

La chica que practicaba con la katana vio a los 2 llegados y de inmediato se levanto de su posición para saludar.

-"Ah hola estas bien" dijo Aya a su hermana en el hombro del chico.

-"Uumm los presentare a ambos, este es Masataka Takayanagi de segundo año, aunque es mayor que tú" dijo Aya.

-"Mucho gusto soy Aya Natsume, es un placer conocerte" dijo ella presentandose a Masataka.

Lamentablemente el chico quedo tan enbobado por la belleza de Aya que no solo no respondio, si no que tambien dejo que un hilo de sangre se le saliera de la nariz.

-"¿Qué pasa? Dile algo Takayanagi" la reprimenda de la niña lo devolvio a la realidad, así que se limpio rapidamente la nariz y trato de recuperar la compostura.

-"E-el placer es m-mio, A-Aya" dijo él, la Aya se confundio ante la reacción del chico pero despues le sonrio amablemente.

-"Muy bien, ya que hoy es el primer día dejaremos el entrenamiento para mañana. Les propongo organizar una fiesta de bienvenida e ir a un karaoke" dijo Maya bajandose del hombro de Masataka y parandose en el piso del dojo.

-"Es una idea genial" le respondio Masataka.

-"Suena bien, pero dejenme darme una ducha primera" dijo Aya, a lo que su hermana asintio, dandose la vuelta se dirigio a los baños femeninos del dojo.

El pobre Masataka enamorado, volvio a quedar embobado ante lo que dijo Aya, y como un idiota pervertido la siguio con los ojos cerrados y la boca babeando.

-"…Una ducha…" decia mientras caminaba.

-"¡Olvidalo!" le grito Maya dandole un golpe en la pierna con su espada de kendo para despertarlo.

-"O-oye senpai ¿eso no va contra las reglas?" dijo el adolorido.

 **De nuevo en los pabellones del instituto**

Ryuken seguia caminando buscando a los chicos, hasta ahora no los encontraba, aunqeu tampoco habia visto a la niña y al chico que la acompañaba, según otro grupo de estudientes que paso cerca de él. Decian que los dos se hacia llamar "Los Puños de Hierro", sin duda se estaban haciendo una reputación, sera mejor que los encuentra rapido ¿Quién sabe que le haria la niña a los dos?

 **Otra vez en el dojo**

Mientras Aya se daba una ducha, afuera del dojo le esperaban Masataka y Maya, especialmente el chico que tenia una cara feliz de tonto.

-"Pareces muy feliz Takayangi" le dijo Maya al chico, ambos sentados en las gradas.

-"¿Qué?...¡Eh! bueno es que….no hay duda que el nuestro es el club de arters marciales más flojo de la escuela. Así que es bueno que mientras más luchadores fuertes haya en el Club Juken, sera mejor para ayudar en nuestra causa" respondio él.

-"Ayudar a nuestra causa ¿Eh?...ja supongo que puedo aceptarlo como una razón" le respondio Maya, nada convencida.

-"¡N-no lo digo con otro intención!" trato de convencerla Masataka.

Jsuto entonces dos chicos algo golpeados, uno calvo y otro con pelo hasta el mentón, llegaron al dojo.

-"Ahí esta, ¡Señorita Natsume!" dijo el estudiante con pelo, llamando la atención de los dos.

-"Perdon por molestar, pero creo que deberia venir con nosotros" le dijo este.

-"Necesitamos ayuda" dijo el calvo, lo cual confundio más a Maya.

Despues de esto los 4 fueron en dirección a las aulas, corriendo por los pasillos, llegaron al lugar donde Nagi y Bob se encontraban, golpeando a los alumnos que aún estaban concientes.

-"Son esos dos chicos, nos están atacando constantemente" dijo el de pelo.

-"Están armando un jaleo ¿pero que demonios se creen?" comento el calvo.

Se podia ver a Nagi dandole un cabezaso a un estudiante, Bob golpeando con sus puños y de más cosas, mientras detrás de ellos estaban otros alumnos, algunos matones, todos inconscientes.

-"¿Esos dos han armado todo esto? Me parece increible" comento Masataka.

-"Sí vaya par de gamberros" respondio Maya.

Ambos caminaron en dirección de los dos, esta vez Maya llevaba una katana con una forma de Boken sin guardia, estando lo suficientemente cerca se bajo del hombro del chico y se dirigio a los dos.

-"Disculpen, ya aquedado claro que son muy fuertes. Pero ahora bajen los puños y dejenlos, si se niegan me vere obligada a detenerlos personalmente" dijo ello lamando la atención de Nagi.

Él la viopor un segundo y luego volvio a seguir golpeando continuamente al chico que tenia agarrado de su uniforme, Maya solo sonrio confiada.

-"Deberias saber algo, yo tambien soy fuerte" dijo ella, pese a que Nagi solo seguia golpeando al chico.

-"Vaya mira, la niña que me habla como si fuera una anciana me esta retando, Bob ¿Qué crees que debaria hacer con ella?" dijo Nagi preguntandole a su amigo.

-"Me da igual" dijo Bob saliendo de una aula, aún enfrentando a un estudiante.

-"No te confundas tengo 17 años, bueno si tanto te molesta mi aspecto, te lo pondre más facil" dijo Maya desatando los listones de su cabello, dejandolo libre.

Despues de eso su cuerpo comenzo a cambiar, creciendo hasta ser el de una mujer de la edad de 17 años, con una delantera copa C, por supuesto que al hacer esto la ropa que tenia le quedo muy corta. al punto que su kimono rosa no lograba taparla, quedandose hasta los hombros dejando ver su escote, hombros y cuello. Por supuesto no falto los pervertidos que se emocionaron al poder verlo, mientras que Masataka se ruborizo un poco y en caso de Nagi, este solo se sorprendio y se le desencajo la boca ante lo que vio.

-"Bien estudiantes del Instituto Todo, soy la gran maestra de la escuela Natsume, Maya Natsume" dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba con su espada sostenida por su mano en su costado derecho, y con la mano izquierda en la empuñadura.

-"Bob….¿que deberia hacer si la niñata de antes se convierte en una Tia buena, que trabaja en un club oculto? Dime" decia Nagi con una cara de WTF ante lo que presencio.

-"No lo sé" dijo su amigo mientras seguia peleando.

-"Estilo Natsume de condición chi #23. Para un maestro de mi el calibre, el control fisico a este nivel es un juego de niños. Me temo que estoy muy ocupado así que tendre que acabar esto rapido" dijo ella lista para atacar.

-"Se que usas esa tecnica para no gastar energia, pero deberias al menos tener ropa que se adecue a tú cuerpo cuando regresas a esa forma, así no te verias tan…..indecente" dijo una nueva voz.

Todos miraron detrás de Nagi, al frente de Bob, parado cerca de este último. Ryuken estaba ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro, Nagi se dio la vuelta y tambien sonrio mientras se preparaba para pelear por primera vez con su nuevo amigo, de la misma forma Bob se preparo. Maya por otro lado analizaba al nuevo recien llegado, y la verdad estaba muy sorprendiad, el chico no estaba en posición de batalla. Sin embargo no mostraba ninguna apertura disponible para un ataque, y su aura de pelea aunque no era visible, mostraba que él era un un luchador con gran experiencia. Incluso Masataka podia ver esto desde lejos, ese chico no era alguien a quien su capitana o él deban enfrentar sin ponerse serios.

-"¿Tú tambien estas con ellos?" pregunto Maya.

-"¡Eh hola Ken! ¡Listo para nuestra primera pelea!" dijo Nagi animado.

-"Sera una buena forma de celebrar nuestra nueva amistad" dijo Bob tambien listo.

-"Eso suena bien, pero creo que tenemos otro problema…" dijo Ryu mientras señalaba a Maya.

Antes de que Nagi pudiera moverse para encarar a Maya, esta se movio rapidamente para golpearlo con su espada enfundada en el estomago, pero entonces a una velocidad mayor Ryuken aparecio enfrente de él para detener el golpe de la chica. Lamentablemente esto sorprendio a Maya, por lo que uso más fuerza en el ataque, Ryuken pudo evitar que Nagi recibiera el golpe, pero no pudo soportar del todo el golpe y salio volando por la ventana rompiendola. Cayendo en dirección al dojo, más exacto el techo de los baños de mujeres de este.

-' _Rayos lo golpee con más fuerza de la impresión de verlo frente a mí'_ pensaba ella levantandose y acercandose a la ventana rota.

El sonido de algo impactar en el techo del dojo se escucho, incluso Nagi se acerco a la ventana a ver que paso.

-"¡Rayos!" grito Maya al ver donde habia caido el chico al que golpeo.

-"¡Rayos, digo yo! ¡Acaso querias matarlo!" le recrimino Nagi a la chica.

-"Se supone que te daria a tí, me sorprendí al verlo y no pude hacer nada" respondio Maya.

-"No te preocupes Nagi, algo me dice que nuestro nuevo amigo no se moriria por una simple caida como esa" le dijo Bob a su amigo.

-"Pues a mí eso no me importa, lo que pasa es que ha caido justo en los vestuarios del dojo" aclaro Maya ' _es justo donde esta Aya'_ con ese ltimo pensamiento ella salto por la ventana rota.

-"¡Capitana!"grito Masataka al verla saltar.

-"¡Takayanagi, encargate de esos dos por mí!" dijo ella mientras caia.

-"Encargarse de nosotros ¿Eh?" dijo Bob.

Por supuesto Masataka estaba más preocupado por la razón por la que su capitana se preocupo, cuando Bob trato de golpearlo con un puñetazo, Masataka facilmente esquivo su ataque y uso su pie izquierdo para barrer el pie de apoyo de Bob para hacerlo caer al piso de espaldas. Cuando iba a enfrentarse al otro, vio que este iba bajando las escaleras, al parecer para ver que su nuevo amigo estuviera bien.

Bob se levanto, aún en el suelo apoyando su mano detrás de él, sorprendido por la velocidad del chico.

-' _Como demonios ha podido hacer eso'_

-"Por favor….ya basta, deberias acompañar a tú amigo para ver si el otro se encuentra bien" dicho eso Masataka tambien decidio bajar y dirigirse al dojo.

Levantandose del suelo, Bob tambien salio a buscar a Nagi y a ver si Ryuken estaba bien.

-"Entre el tal Takayanagi y la chica mutante, va a ser….muy dificil de lo que esperabamos tomar el control de esta escuela" dijo para si mismo mientras seguia corriendo.

 **Dentro de los vestuarios, despues de que Ryuken atravesara el techo**

Ryuken estab sin ningún rasguño, y se encontraba apoyado sobre el piso en sus manos y rodillas, mientras miraba arriba por el hueco en el techo. Al caer destruyo las piedras que caian a su alrededor con sus puños, para evitar que le cayeran encima.

-"Parece que la impresión de verme rapidamente en medio de su ataque la hizo usar más fuerza en su ataque, debí ver eso para no salir volando por la ventana, seguro preocupe a Nagi y a Bob. Bueno ahora debo..." dijo pero no termino cuando vio que es lo que estaba debajo de él.

Al parecer habia una persona desmayada y él estaba encima de ella, levantandose rapidamente, vio que era una mujer, sin duda se estaba bañando si tomas en cuenta que solo llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y que por suerte aún seguia alrededor de su cuerpo.

-"Hay no….espero que este bien" dijo Ryu mientras se acercaba a la chica para rebizarla.

Lo que no espero es que la chica abriera los ojos, mirandose fijamente el uno al otro, café cpn azul profundo ninguno desviando la mirada. Entonces la chica se le lanzo encima, tumbandolo de espaldas y con ella encima, Aya no dejo de verlo a los ojos y despues de unos segundos ella ledio un beso, y uno mmuy profundo. A lo que Ryu no sabia que hacer.

Justo entonces Maya llego, al ver lo que pasaba ella solo cerro los ojos con una mueca de molestia, mientras regresaba a su forma de niña. El siguiente en llegar fue Nagi que le dio una sonrisa santurrona, seguro le molestaria con esto. Los siguientes en venir fueron Masataka y Bob, el chico se reunio con su capitana.

-"No puedo creerlo, demasiado tarde" dijo Maya mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano izquierda.

Masataka no podia ver nada gracias al vapor del lugar, pero cuando se omenzo a disipar pudo claramente ver la escena de Ryuken y Aya besandose, lo cual hace que pegue un grito horrorizado. Aya y Ryuken seguian besandose, aún despues de que este se sento la chica no dejo sus labios, hasta despues de unos segundos más recien se separo de él. Se le habia caido la toalla del cuerpo por lo que Ryu pudo ver su bien desarrollado cuerpo femenino, mientras ellla lo observaba con un leve rosa en sus mejillas.

Aya se levanto y se puso la toalla alrededor del cuerpo otra vez, Ryuken tambien se levanto y luego volvio a verla al igual que ella lo miraba a él, estuvieron un rato sin decir nada.

-"Encantada de conocerte, me llamo….me llamo Aya Natsume…..me gustaria que te casaras conmigo" dijo ella para sorpresa de Ryu, a para desgracia de Masataka quien solo volvio a gritar ante lo que dijo ella, y Maya solo dio un suspiro.

-"….¿Disculpa?" dijo Ryu con cara de palo.

-"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" pregunto Aya esperando su respuesta.

-"…Uuuummmm creo que te has golpeado la cabeza cuando te caí encima, así que mejor me retiro" dijo él y de frente se dirigio a la salida, pasando a Maya quien lo miraba con vista estrecha.

-"Dime chico ¿Tu vas a atender a este instituto?" fue la pregunta del millón que le hizo Maya.

-"Ah….S-sí, me llamo Ryuken Kurosaki, ahora si me dsiculpan debo irme" respondio él.

Saliendo deledificio, Nagi y Bob lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a molestarlo diciendo "vaya tú primer día y ya tienes una propuesta de matrimonio" o "Trabajas rapido tio" a lo que el solo se reia junto a ellos, sin darse cuenta que Aya lo seguia con la mirada, por supuesto esto no paso desapercibido para su hermana.

-"Aya ese brillo en tus ojos…..¿es de verdad?" fue lo último que tuvo que decir Maya, para que Masataka se cayera al piso desanimado.

 **De regreso a casa, por los barrios de Kanto**

Ryuken, Soichiro y Bob estaban andando por las calles, despues de salir del instituto decidieron pasar el rato juntos, buscando alguno que otro matón para darle una golpiza, típicas cosas de hombres….o matones en este caso.

Despues de eso, Nagi y Bob decidieron acompañarlo a su casa, para así poder reunirse otro día y volver a buscar peleaas en los barrios. A Ryuken no le molesto, siempre y cuando no se les ocurriera tomar en su casa, tener que lidiar con su tío borracho es algo a lo que esta acostumbrado, pero no queria saber como eran estos dos cuando se enborrachaban.

Estaban caminando por los barrios, de hecho apresuraron el paso cuando estaban cerca de una casa de estilo japones, las luz que salia de la habitación que parecia la sala les hizo ver a tres figuras. Un chico y una chica junto con uuna mujer madura pero con apariencia joven, pensaron eso debido a la voz de la mujer. Al parecer iban a celebrar, sin embargo al ver a la mujer madura empezadar a desnudarse fue todo la advertencia que necesitaronpara apresurar el paso.

Pasando cerca de un oarque del barrio, los tres conversabananimadamente.

-"Rayos y yo creí que podriamos vencer los y tomar rapido control del instituto" se quejaba Nagi.

-"Parece que el Instituto Todo si es todo lo que se dice de él" dijo Bob.

-"Tranquilo chicos, no se apresuren tanto, tienen que hacerse más fuertes se quieren lograrlo. Y lo digo en especial si es quese llegan a enfrentar a la chica llamada Maya y el chico que la acompaña, ellos dos tienen experiencia en batallas y cono cimiento de las artes marciales" les aconsejo Ryu.

-"¡Oh vamos Ken! ¿No creeras que no podemos ganarles, solo por que saben karate?" pregunto Nagi.

-"Soichiro-dono, las artes marciales ayudan a uno dar golpes con más presición, moverse más rapido, he incluso casi poder predecir los movimientos de su enemigo. Así que no las menos precies, si ustedes quieren les puedo enseñar ¿Qué dicen?" propuso él.

-"¡Oh! No sabia que practicabas" del dijo Bob.

-"Paracer más exactos, soy mestro y único heredero de mi arte marcial que me fue legado por….mí maestro…antes de que mi hermano mayor lo matara" dijo Ryu con un tonon nostalgico.

Esta revelación sorprendio a ambos gamberros, saber que él tenia un hermano era una cosa, pero que dicho hermano matara al maestro que les enseño a pelear. Sin duda la vida de su nuevo amigo fue muy dura. Antes de poder seguir conversando un alboroto llamo la atención de los tres, viendo en dirección de donde venia el ruido, observaron a un gigante con sueter amarillo, muy familiar para Ryuken, peleando con tres personas. El chico facilmente se deshizo de facilmente de sus atacantes pero parecia estar insatisfecho de la pelea, y la verdad esos chicos eran muy debiles.

-"Vaya hablando de peleas nocturnas" comento Bob.

-"Tienes razón, tal vez podamos bajarle los humos con una golpiza" propuso Nagi.

-"No se molesten…..el pobre idiota solo esta frustrado, seguro se dio cuenta de la fuerza de la chica que lo pateo, cuando sintio el daño interno que le causo con su patada" dijo Ryuken con una mirda de decepción.

-"¿Lo conoces Ken?" le pregunto Nagi.

-"Es un estudiante de la Academia Nanyo, se enfrento con una chica a la que ayude cuando ese le dio un golpe y casi la tira al piso con fuerza con su puñetazo" explico Ryu.

-"Oooohhhh, así que de Nanyo ¿eh? ¿Y es fuerte?" pregunto Bob.

-"Se podria decir…..la verdad es que los peleadores de este distrito son diferentes, ellos no pelean porque quieren si no porque es su destino, todo debido a esas cuentas magicas o Magatamas que llevan con ellos. La verda es que son ididotas que no se dan la molestia de tratar de romper su destino, solo porque se metieron en la cabeza que es imposible" dijo Ryu.

Ante esto tanto Nagi como Bob solo podian sentir lastima por esos peleadores con esas cuentas, despues del todo ellos sabian que para poder cambiar las cosa uno tiene que pelear hasta lograr el cambio, que se den por vencido sin intentarlo era algo de cobardes.

-"¿Pero como podrian romper ese dichoso destino?" pregunto Nagi.

-"Tienen que encontrar el apoyo correcto, otra cosa que viene a ser un problema es que otros peleadores con una retorcida forma de ser y pensar, están tratando de romper el destino de la muerte en ellos y para eso manipulan a otros peleadores" dijo Ryu.

-"¿Cómo sabes eso?" pregunto Bob.

-"Cuando iba al instituto pase por este distrito, entonces un grupo de matones peleadores me rodearon y trataron de matarme, cuando los derrote dijeron que un tal Toutaku habia ordenado que me mataran….Oh, parece que el chico ahora esta en problemas" dijo Ryu viendo en dirección al gigante.

Nagi y Bob tambien vieron lo que pasaba, despues de que el gigante venciera a los chicos, una patada a la cara lo lanzo contra una reja metálica. La persona que le pateo era una chica, con pelo azul y un ojo verde derecho pues en el izquierdo llevaba un parche blanco, con un vestido de sirvienta azul oscuro con una falda muy corta y un delantal blanco bien ceñido a su bien desarrollado cuerpo femenino, con una delantera copa C+, llevaba unos guantes azules, botas negras con medias blancas hasta la mitad de la pierna, en su cuello llevaba un cinturón negro pequeño. La chica parecia disfrutar de causarle dolor al gigante, sin duda una sádica.

Por lo que pudieron escuchar a penas, la chica le estaba echando en cara que el chico se habia asustado de una profecia tonta, al parecer iban a pelear al ver que el gigante trato de golpearla. La chica rapidamente le aplico una llave rompe brazos al sujeto en su brazo izquierdo, conversaban mientras la chica aplicaba más fuerza a su llave hasta que finalmente le rompio el brazo, tratando de atacarle con su brazo restante. La chica saco dos esposas, las cerro cada una en las muñecas de cada brazo y luego salto detrás de él jalando sus brazos cruzados alrededor de su cuello, haciendo presión con sus botas apoyadas detrás de su cabeza para hacer presión. Por supuesto su falda al ser tan pequeña de jo ver sus panties blancas, al parecer esta tratando de estragularlo…o dislocarle los brazos lo que pasara primero.

Para Ryuken esto le parecia una tonteria, además se habia dado cuenta de que el "ladron mañoso" esta cerca observando todo sin importarle nada de eso, al parecer tendria que intervenir. Sera algo bueno mostrarle a la mocosa sádica un poco de modales, si tanto le gusta el dolor ojala le guste sentirlo en su propio cuerpo.

-"Chicos esperenme aquí, tengo una zorra a la cual enseñar modales, disfruten el show y des pues diganme si les interesa tomar mi entrenamiento" dijo Ryu caminando en dirección de la chica y el gigante.

-"Claro tio, sinduda sera digno de verse" dijo Bob sonriendo al poder ver su nuevo amigo en acción.

-"¡Ve Ken! ¡Muestrale a la perra quien manda!" dijo Nagi.

 **En el parque, con Ryomo y Gakushuu**

La chica que estaba atacando a Gakushuu era Ryomo Shimei, junto a él, Saji y otro más. Son conocidos como los cuatro Devas de la academia Nanyo, pero eso no significa que son amigos claro, por lo que este ataque no le sorprendia.

-"Ryomo…..eres fuerte….pero….no siento el mismo miedo que sentí con Sonsaku Hakufu" alcanzo a decir, aún siendo estrangulado por sus brazos.

-"¡Deja de decir tonterias! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!" le dijo Ryomo mientras se reia y aplicaba más fuerza a su llave.

Antes de poder dislocar el brazo de Gakushuu, Ryomo sintio que perdia agarre, al ver las cadenas de las esposas las encontro rotas o más bien coratadas. Antes de poder caer hacia adelante, sintio una mano fuerte agarrarla del cuello, entonces esta misma mano la lanzo en la dirección por donde habia llegado. Rodando en el suelo al caer, se incorporo rapidamente para ver al entrometido.

Junto a Gakushuu, quien agarraba su brazo izquierdo con el derecho, esta parado un joven casi de la misma estatura, con unos jeans negros y botas cafés, una chaqueta azul con hombreras metalicas y un polo rojo. Viendo a su rostro, sus mejillas se le tiñeron de un leve rosa, era muy atractivo con su pelo negro en punta y sus ojos azules.

-"Lo que más detesto en este mundo son los sádicos, más que los masiquistas sin cerebro" dijo el joven.

-"….Tú….¿Qué haces aquí?..." pregunto Gakushuu al reconocer la voz.

-"¿Lo conoces Gakushuu? ¿es amigo tuyo?" dijo Ryomo, quien se excitaba de pesar como sonarian los gritos del nuevo chico.

-"La verdad no soy su amigo, es solo que no me gusta ver a la gente disfrutar del dolor ajeno, y al ver lo que hacias decidí enseñarte modales personalmente" respondio Ryu mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos.

Como todos los que sean enfrentado a él, Ryuken no se sorprendio cuando la chica se comenzoa reir, ni siquiera se molesto en ponerse en guardia contra ella. Ryomo ataco primero tratando de golpearlo pero él solo esquivaba si ningún esfuerzo, esto comenzo a molestarla, cuando esquivo otro de sus ataques estendiendo su brazo derecho, ella aprovecho para hacerle una llave y romper su brazo. Logrando atrapar su brazo aún estando él de pie, comenzo a hacer fuerzas, esperando que gimiera de dolor, pero paara su sorpresa el no hizo ningún ruido, de hecho su brazo ya no se movia por acción de su llave aún aplicando más fuerza.

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste sin fuerza?" le pregunto mofandose el chico.

-"¡Callate!" respondio ella aplicando más fuerza pero no sirvio, es más el chico se llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y bostezo de aburrimiento.

Los que observaban estaban sorprendidos, a exepción de Nagi y Bob que sonreian divertidos, Gakushuu no podia creer que el chico de la mañana podia soportar la llave de Ryomo sin mostrara dolor alguno, sabia que era fuerte pero esto era más de lo que esperaba. Saji por otro lado, aparte de estar sorprendido observaba cuidadosamente, despues de la que le hizo en la mañana seria bueno que recabara un poco de información de este sujeto.

-"*bostezo* bueno, me parece bonito que me quieras mostrar tus llaves de sumición o en tú caso tortura. Ahora ¿podrias soltarme?" dijo casualmente Ryu, aburrido.

-"¿Por qué deberia hacerte caso?" dijo Ryomo tratando aún más fuerte de roper su brazo.

-"Estoy seguro de que tú sabes artes marciales, y te habras dado cuenta que yo tambien soy luchador con conocimiento tambien. Así que no te hagas la tonta, te daré un avizo. No dejes que toque tú cuerpo… **de lo contrario….moriras"** fueron las palabras con el tono lugubre que salieron de su boca.

Despues de escuchar eso, de forma instintiva Ryomo libero la llave y se alejo rapidamente de Ryu, ella no sabia como ni por que, pero su instinto le decia que huyera de aquí. Era como si estuviera viendole a la cara a un dargón, se sentia indefensa e impotente, sin poder defenderse. Hubiera seguido esto, de no ser porque un gran grupo de 65 combatientes, aparecieron en el parque, todos mirando a Ryu quien les daba la espalda.

-"¡Oye! ¿Tú eres Ryuken Kurosaki?" pregunto uno del grupo, dirijirndose a Ryu.

-"Y sí lo fuera ¿Qué?" dijo Ryu molesto por tener que lidiar con otro grupo de asesinos.

-"Venimos aquí de parte de Toutaku, el ha ordenado que debes morir, no es nada personal claro. Solo que si no lo hacemos él nos matara" dijo él mismo chico.

Lo que dijo el combatiente sorprendio a Ryomo, Gakushuu y Saji. Pensar que alguien como Toutaku queria muerto a este joven guerrero, justo entonces Nagi y Bob aparecieron, decidiendo ayudar a su nuevo amigo.

-"¡Hey Ken! ¿Quieres que te ayudemos?" dijo Nagi listo para pelear.

-"No chicos…yo puedo limpiar esta basura solo, solo quedense ahí y miren atentamente" dijo Ryu voltenadose y avanzando hacia el grupo de Toushis.

Ryomo y Gakushuu vieron a los dos peleadores callejeros esperar pacientemente, mientras Ryu solo avanzaba lentamente pero a paso firme en dirección al grupo de matones, no sabiendo que esperar solo se quedaron viendo.

Casi llegando frente a ellos, todos los matones se lanzaron con sus armas y puños a atacarlo, Ryu solo se detuvo y entonces se puso en su guardia favorita. Su puño derecho a la altura de su cuello y su mano derecha al frente semi-estirada.

-"¡Hhhhhooooooo!" dijo él, y entonces de su cuerpo un aura color azul en forma de llamas aparecio rodeando su forma, lo cual capto la atención de los 5 expectadores.

-"¡ATA!" grito fuertemente Ryu golpenado a uno de los primeros combatientes en saltarle encima, pero no se detuvo ahí.

-"¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….!" Una andanada de puñetazos, lanzados tan rapidamente que parecia que Ryu tuviera cien brazos, llovio a todos y cada uno de los combatientes.

La escena era surreal, ninguno de los 5 podia creer lo que veia, tantos golpes y todos golpeando a los 65 matones perfectamente en el cuerpo y el rostro. Nagi y Bob tenian la boca abierta y una cara cómica de incredulidad; Ryomo, Gakushuu y Saji miraban sorprendidos ante tal hazaña pasar frente a ellos, a pesar de que Saji estaba más lejos del lugar junto a las maquinas expendedoras.

-"¡ATATATATATATATATATATATA! ¡WATA!" grito finalmente Ryu dando un último golpe empujando a todo el grupo hacia atrás.

Los combatinentes cayeron al suelo, adoloridos y con moretones en la cara, algunos trataronde pararse para volver a atacar. Ryu solo se dio la vuelta y camino en dirección a Nagi y Bob, viendolo retirarse como si no estuvieran ahí hizo enfadar a los combatientes, estos se levantaron y se prepararon para atacar otra vez, a lo que Nagi, Bob y Ryomo se prepararon pelear, pero lo que vino despues fue lo que los detuvo y sorprendio junto a Gakushuu y Saji.

Al dar un paso adelante, los cuerpos de los combatientes comenzaron a hincharze y deformarse grotescamente, como si algo los estuviera inflando. Siguieron hinchandoze hasta que su cuerpo no pudo aguantar más, reventando haciendo llover tripas y sangre al suelo, su cuerpos quedaron tan deformados que no se los podia reconocer. La mera visiónd de este acontecimiento fue impactante para todos; Nagi y Bob estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabian que decir o pensar; Ryomo, Gakushuu y Saji solo sintieron una cosa…..miedo, uno muy profundo, algo les decia que este chico era de temer y alguien a quien no deberian tener de enemigo.

Ryu llego frente a sus dos amigos, esperando con paciencia sus reacciones, muy pocos que habian visto lo él podia hacer no le llegaban a tener miedo, solo esperaba que ellos no le temieran.

-"Wow…...¡INCREIBLE!" dijo Nagi emocionado, sin ninguna pizca de miedo en su voz.

-"Me asusto un poco pero ¡Sí es increible Ken-san!" le siguio Bob tambien sin miedo.

Esto sorprendio a Ryu, y por supuesto a los 3 de Nanyo, pero despues de verlos sin mostrar miedo alguno él solo sonrio aliviado. Recibiendo unas palmadas a la espalda de Bob y uno que otro puño de juego de Nagi, sin duda habia elegido bien en ser amigo de estos dos gamberros con buen corazón.

-"Si aceptamos que nos entrenes ¿Nos enseñaras a hacer eso?" pregunto emocionado Nagi.

-"Nnno exactamente, pero les enseñare las bases de las artes marciales y tambien les ayudare a desarrollar movimientos de batalla de acuerdo a sus estilos de pelea" le explico Ryu.

-"Bueno eso me parece genial, cuenta con que le entramos al entrenamiento" dijo Bob.

-"¡Perfecto! Bueno vamos a mi casa, los presentare con mi tio y luego les dire cuando empezamos el entrenamiento" dijo Ryu mientras los tres salian del parque en dirección a la casa de Ryuken.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Gakushuu y Ryomo, Saji lentamente bajo las escaleras y camino donde Gakushuu, apoyando su brazo sobre su hombro lo levanto para llevarlo al hospital.

-"Parece que ese chico va a ser un gran problema, y la verdad dudo mucho que alguno de nosotros pueda vencerlo" comento Saji aún en el parque junto a los otros dos.

-"…Ese chico….¿Como pudo hacer eso, solo con sus puños?" dijo Gakushuu aún asustado por lo que vio.

-"No lo sé, pero si él es alguien a quien Toutaku en persona quiere muerto, y despues de ver lo que puede hacer. Solo me queda rogar porque no se le ocurra entrometerse en el torneo de las escuelas" dijo Saji seriamente.

Los dos comenzaron a abandonar el parque, solo Ryomo se quedo pues ella estaba en conflicto, ciertamente ella tambien estaba asustada de lo que vio pero por otro lado, no se podia quitar de la cabeza la mirada seria de ryu y la sincera sonrisa que hizo cuando escucho la reacción de sus amigos. El recordarlo le hacia excitarse y ruborizarse, pensar en lo sucedido la asustaba pero el recordar su mirada, su musculos cuerpo…la chica solo se retiro a su casa, al parecer esta noche estaria tocandose mientras pensaba en Ryu.

En el distrito donde los guerreros de la antigua china en la época de los tres reinos pelean, en la escuella donde las artes marciales se practican y se mantienen con vida, a estos dos lugares llega un guerrero invencible. Entrenado para usar el puño del Dios de la Muerte, templado en la tristeza y el amor, y con el único proposito de proteger la vida. Esta historia acaba de empezar, Ryuken y sus dos nuevos amigos, viviran una gran aventura llena de acción, romance, penurias, y…¿aliens?. Bueno esa parte se vera en el proximo capítulo.

 **Listo, este proyecto me va a salir tan largo como el de Koihime Musou, pero estoy seguro que les gustara a la mayoria.**

 **Terminado ypublicado, puede que haga dos cosas: 1.- empiezo el capítulo 4 de "La Estrella del Norte en la Época de los Tres Reinos" o 2.- hag otra historia, pues he estado pensando en intentar hacer un crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, con dos personajes del juego de movil: Shura y Hisui. Donde Jaune sera la encarnación de Hisui, mientras que Shura sera transportado al mundo de RWBY para ayudar al equipo de Ruby. Shura estara emparejado con Glynda y Blake, tal vez si me animo Yang más. Y Jaune con Phyrra.**

 **Como sea lo que pase primero, luego hare el siguiente episodio del crossover de Brave Frontier y Senran Kagura, digo esto por que cuando empiezo un capítulo no hago otro hasta acabar con este.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, este es una nueva historia, espero les guste. Tambien me demorare con este al actualizar pero no lo abandonare, y por otro lado….¡DIOS MÍO! Ya salio los nuevos personajes de la nueva facción de Dragon Blaze, y estan excelentes ya estoy pensando en una historia usando a Burning Sword Ban, de los Siete Taeyang.**

 **Por ahora esto es todo, esperen a la siguiente, sea una historia nueva o un episodio nuevo. Adios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hokuto no Ken X Ikkitousen X Tenjou Tenge X Asobi ni Iku Yo!: El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino**

 **Ha pedido de la mayoría, decidí hacer el capítulo 2 de esta historia. En este capítulo presentare a Eris de Asobi ni Iku Yo!, tal vez al último también a Aoi Futaba y Manami Kinjou. También voy a intentar añadir a Senran Kagura en esta historia y por supuesto como dije en el capítulo 4 de mi otra historia voy a añadir a Artoria Lancer de Fate/Grand Order.**

 **Él como lo hare, será fácil gracias a que hice Ryuken se fuera de viaje. Digamos que Ryuken se ha involucrado en otros asuntos durante su viaje (*COUGH* destruir el Grial*COUGH*), esto me ayudara a añadir otros Servants como Raikou y otros.**

 **También he decidido hacer el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, así como en el crossover de Koihime Musou, Ryuken será transportado a Eostia. El abra estado en este mundo por al menos 2 años antes de que Vault y compañía ataquen a Olga y conquisten su castillo, este lapso de tiempo será resumido en el primer capítulo y en el Ryu abra tenido encuentros con las princesas incluyendo a Celestine, pero no con Olga y Cloe. Por supuesto será Ryukenxharem, y añadiré personajes de Fate/Grand Order (Artoria Lancer, Raikou y otros), Kyonyuu Fanatasy, y otros.**

 **Ahora, este capítulo tal vez me salga tan largo como el último que subí, pero seguro les terminara gustando. Además también decidí hacer ya los crossover de Bleach (usando al Ichigo con los poderes de Mortrono) con Kuroinu, Taimanin Asagi, Koutetsu no Majou Annerose, GATE, Madan uo to Vanadis (también me anime a hacer un crossover de este con Hokuto no Ken), etc.**

 **Además estoy pensando en hacer un crossover con: Seikon no Qwaser, Hundred, Dog Days y Fairy tail. Con Dragon Blaze, Brave Frontier y Seven Knights.**

 **Como sea empecemos con el capítulo. No soy dueño más que de mi OC y la idea para la historia, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

-"conversación normal"

-' _pensamientos'_

-" **nombres de técnicas y voces de los dragones internos"**

 **Segundo capítulo: Una visita del espacio, sometiendo a un dragón, y viejos compañeros se van a vivir a la casa**

Todavia es de noche y podemos ver a Ryuken junto a sus nuevos amigos, Soichiro y Bob, caminando hacia la casa. los dos gamberros se han dado cuenta que la casa de su nuevo amigo está muy lejos, literalmente están cerca a la playa ya, entonces su amigo se detiene frente a una casa de dos pisos muy grande (a lo ancho), ellos podían contar al menos 4 habitaciones al frente tanto arriba como abajo.

-"*Pheeewww* Que buena mansión Ken" comento Nagi.

-"Cierto, y estando cerca del mar, dan ganas de venirse a vivir aquí" siguió Bob.

-"Si bueno….digamos que a mis tíos les va muy bien en los negocios y no tienen problemas financieros, algo de lo que uno se podría sorprender en especial porque mi tío Yuichi gusta de recoger a personas necesitadas y darles alojo aquí, felizmente ahora solo estoy yo aquí" dijo Ryu.

-"¿En serio vives solo aquí? Eso apesta viejo, deberías tener un compañero de cuarto" dijo Nagi.

-"Cierto suelen hacerte la vida más alegre" comento Bob.

-"Si tal vez tengan razón" dijo Ryu mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

Para su sorpresa había alguien saliendo, justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta. Se trataba de un hombre mayor (tal vez 40 o más) con el pelo café rojizo corto y en punta hacia atrás y un bigote con anteojos negros, de tés morena y más o menos media cabeza menor que Ryuken (una cabeza menor que Bob), vistiendo una camisa roja con tema floreado en su lado izquierdo y un pantalón blanco corto hasta la parte inferior de las rodillas calzando sandalias. Era como el típico hombre veraniego, él es Yuichi, el tío de Ryu.

-"¡Oh! Ryu, bienvenido a casa. Veo que trajiste nuevos amigos" dijo el tío alegre.

-"Tío Yuichi, pensé que estarías en tú otra casa junto a tu a la tía Susan ¿A qué debo la visita?" dijo sorprendido Ryu.

-"Jajajajajaja quería ver que también estabas tratando la casa, además si es que habías alojada a alguien más, pero veo que todavía no. Eres muy lento para crear tú harem ¿no?"

-"No sé qué te hizo pensar que haría algo como eso. En fin, los presentare. Amigos él es mi tío por parte de mi madre, Yuichi Miyagi. Tío Yuichi, ellos son dos estudiantes nuevos de la Academia Todo, Soichiro Nagi y Bob Makihara" dijo el presentándolos.

-"Un gusto señor" dijeron Nagi y Bob.

-"Igualmente chicos, pasen por favor, mi casa y la casa de mi sobrino es su casa" dicho esto los 4 entraron.

Por dentro se veía igual de espacioso, con una gran sala con televisor grande y demás componentes, también había un comedor conectado a la cocina, ambos grandes. Mientras Yuichi les explico a los dos matones que la casa tenia al menos 7 habitaciones, contando la de Ryu, y además un dojo de entrenamiento pues su sobrino siempre entrenaba antes de ir a la escuela.

Sentados en la sala, conversaron un poco. De inmediato Bob y Nagi se hicieron una muy buena impresión del Yuichi, así como él de ellos. Al punto que les dijo que la próxima parrillada familiar los invitaría, todo mientras Ryuken preparaba un poco de té para servirles, estando cerca de la ventana que daba al lado de uno de sus vecinos. Pudo ver a su otro amigo, o en este caso amiga, se trataba de una mujer de pelo negro largo lacio hasta la cintura con ojos verdes con anteojos, su figura es muy femenina y delicada, pese a que no tiene una gran delantera, su belleza natural la hace perfecta. Ryuken incluso piensa que ella ya de por sí es muy linda, ella esta vestida con un vestido de una pieza de color blanco largo hasta la parte inferior de las rodillas. Su nombre es Aoi Futaba, ambos son buenos amigos y es una de los primeros amigos que hizo al mudarse aquí, la otra persona es todo lo contraria a Aoi tanto físicamente como en actitud.

-"Buenas noches Aoi-san" dijo Ryu sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

La chica al escuchar la voz de su vecino volteo en dirección a la ventana, sonriendo tiernamente al ver quién era, abriendo la ventana para saludarlo.

-"Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun" dijo ella algo tímida.

-"Está preparando la cena ¿verdad? Aoi-san, me gustaría uno de estos días ir a probar tú comida" dijo él.

-"¡Eh! No….yo no sé cocinar bien, por lo que suelo comprar comida del supermercado" dijo ella apenada.

-"Oh bueno, eso no importa. En ese caso usted puede venir a mi casa, con gusto le preparare algo, o si quiere le puedo enseñar a cocinar ¿Qué le parece?" ante esta proposición la chica se sonrojo y sonrió.

-"¡C-c-claro, Me gustaría mucho que me enseñe!"

-"Perfecto, dígame cuando tenga tiempo y empezaremos" dijo él.

Se pasaron unos minutos viéndose a los ojos el uno al otro, perdidos en si mismos, hasta que un extraño brillo de adentro de la casa de Ryuken lo distrajo.

-"¡AAAHHHHH, MIS OJOS!" fue el grito de Nagi junto a un gruñido de Bob.

-"¡Hey! ¡¿Qué paso ahí?!" pregunto Ryu, gritando hacia dentro de la casa.

-"¡No pasa nada, solo les mostraba una granada de Flash! ¡Cómo no me creían que era de verdad, la active!" le respondió Yuichi.

-"¡Tío, ya te dije que no uses esas cosas dentro de la casa!"

-"¡Esta bien lo siento!"

-"Hhhaaaa siempre causando problemas. Bueno Aoi-san discúlpame pero debo arreglar unos problemas adentro hablamos de las clases de cocina pasado mañana" dijo él.

-"Claro, buenas noches Kurosaki-kun" dijo ella.

-"Buenas noches Aoi-san, que descanses bien" dijo él.

Despues de despedirse, Ryu entro a la sala con una bandeja en manos, llevando 4 tazas y una tetera con el té. Se sorprendió al ver a Nagi rodando de un lado a otro en el suelo mientras se agarraba los ojos, mientras Bob regresaba del baño con la cara mojada y sobándose los ojos.

-"JAJAJAJA la juventud de hoy, es tan vivaz" decía Yuichi con una cerveza en lata en su mano derecha.

-"No sé qué pensar. Te dije que no usaras esas cosa dentro de la casa, espero que no les causes ceguera por estar jugando con eso" dijo Ryu mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa de la sala y ayudaba a Nagi y Bob a sentarse en el sillón.

-"Tranquilo, somos hombres, aguantamos y nos fortalece el dolor, seguro están bien. por cierto ¿Qué tal tú charla con la vecina, ya la invitaste a salir?" dijo Yuichi.

-"Solo le ofrecí darle unas clases de cocina, si salimos por un rato es solo porque somos amigos, y no quieres acerté el vivo"

-"Bueno, está es tú casa ahora, puedes traer a quien quieres para que viva contigo. Pero eso sí, si lo hacen usan protección" dijo él.

-"Sabes que…tenía una leve desconfianza de que la Tía Susan y tú me dieron esta cas con otros motivos. Ya de anticipo te digo que no va a pasar, ahora si me disculpan voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme" dijo Ryu saliendo de la sala.

Para entonces Nagi y Bob ya podían ver bien.

-"No volveré a dudar de su palabra Yuichi-san" dijo Bob.

-"Sí, no puedo creer que reventaras una enfrente de nuestros ojos" dijo Nagi aún adolorido.

-"JAJAJAJAJA eso les pasa por dudar. Ahora solo espero que Ryu no se moleste conmigo por quien está durmiendo en su cuarto" dijo Yuichi.

Esto confundió a los dos chico, entonces se escucho el sonido de alguien caminando rápidamente por el techo o este caso el suelo del segundo piso, bajando las escaleras y llegando a la entrada de la sala estaba Ryuken con un leve sonrojo en el rostro.

-"Tío Yuichi…..se puede saber… ¿Qué hace una chica semidesnuda en mi cuarto?" pregunto Ryu.

Detrás de él estaba una chica muy peculiar, su cuerpo estaba vestido con una camisa blanca lo suficientemente grande como para tapar su cuerpo, pero de todas maneras se podía ver gran parte de su piel. Su cuerpo sin duda el de una súper modelo, con unos enormes pechos copa D o más, un posterior firme y redondeado, con piel rosa pálido, su cabellos color naranja claro y ojos rojos. pero sin duda lo que más llamaba la atención era que en la parte superior de su cabeza tenia orejas de gato y en la parte baja una cola de gato larga de pelaje corto, con pelo del mismo color que su cabello.

Nagi y Bob solo se quedaron viendo, para ellos esto parecía solo un fetiche, pero por alguna razón les parecían que eran reales.

-"¿Por qué me seguiste hasta abajo?" pregunto Ryu dándose la vuelta para ver a la chica.

-"Estaba a punto de presentarme, pero entonces saliste rápidamente de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir algo" dijo la chica, mientras movía su cola de un lado a otro.

-"Lo siento, es que tenía que hablar con alguien, por favor espérame en….mí cuarto, por ahora" dicho eso chica asintió y subió por las escaleras, como Ryu la no la dejo de ver hasta que se cerciorara de que iba arriba. Pudo ver que su cola al estar levantada, levantaba la parte de atrás de la camisa dejando ver perfectamente su posterior, a lo que él solo sacudió la cabeza.

-"Y bien ¿Cuál es tú explicación respecto a mi pregunta tío?"

Después de un rato. Yuichi le explico que la chica, llamada Eris, había estado perdida en el bosque cerca de aquí, que había estado vagando por el busque sin comida. Hasta que se encontró con el gato mascota de la casa, y que el gato le dijo que en esta casa podría conseguir comida, entonces al llegar aquí se encontró con Yuichi quien la dejo entrar a la casa y le dio de comer. Después de un rato le pregunto quién era, ella dijo que se llamaba Eris y que venia del espacio de un planeta llamado también Tierra pero que sus habitantes tienen orejas y colas de gato, llamados Catians. Según ella, estaba en una misión de reconocimiento y contacto.

Por supuesto que Ryuken, al igual que Nagi y Bob, les era difícil creer esto, pero Ryu sabía que su tío no mentía. Entonces esto era aún más extraño, un alienígena con orejas y cola de gato, este primer día de escuela resulto ser problemático pero ahora resulta que en un alíen estará viviendo en su casa. Ryuken dijo al grupo que ya hablaría él con ella, entonces de tomar un té, Yuichi dijo que debía irse pues seguro su esposa lo esperaba, de la misma forma Nagi y Bob debían retirarse. El grupo salió de la casa ára despedirse.

-"Bueno, debo volver a casa, seguro Susan estará preguntando por mí. Cuídate Ryu y asegúrate de usar protecc-"

-"Tío por favor, ya basta"

-"JAJAJAJA Ok ok. Chicos, ustedes siéntanse libres de venir a visitar a mi sobrino, ya les aviso cuando haremos la parrillada familiar" dijo él mientras se retiraba.

-"Tú tío es buena persona, pero no debería llevar consigo armas" comento Bob.

-"Si, tía Susan dice lo mismo" respondió Ryu.

-"entonces nosotros también nos vamos, vamos Bob tenemos que preparar los papeles para inscribirnos en la Academia Todo" dijo Nagi subiéndose a la moto.

-"Chicos si es posible…..quiero que vengan mañana por la mañana, empezaremos el entrenamiento enseñándoles algo básico en artes marciales ¿Entendido?" dijo Ryu antes de que se fueran.

-"Perfecto Ken ¡Nos vemos mañana, diviértete con la gatita alien!" dijo Nagi justo antes de que Bob encendiera la moto y partiera, ambos despidiéndose.

Ryuken sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, entro a la cas y subió a su cuarto, encontrando a Eris echada en su cama esperándolo.

-"Espero no te molestara que demorara tanto. Ahora, tío Yuichi ya me dijo algo, dices que te llamas Eris y perteneces a una raza de extraterrestres llamada Catians, que curiosamente viven en un planeta llamado Tierra. Igual que el nuestro" dijo él a lo que ella solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Así es"

-"Además dices que estas de reconocimiento ¿pero para qué?"

-"Para ayudar y conocer. Nuestra raza avanzo mucho en tecnología con ayuda del La Federación de Galáctica, así que se hizo una petición a otras razas de encontrar otros planetas con vida inteligente e invitarlos a unírsenos, de esa forma podremos intercambiar cultura y otras cosas" dijo ella.

-"Eso suena muy bien, aunque no sé si la raza humana es digna de tal apoyo, la verdad es que aún con lo avanzada que esta la sociedad no dejamos de tener problemas. Por lo que no se si deberían si quiera algo de nosotros" dijo Ryu algo decepcionado.

-"Esta bien, es normal, además hasta ahora he podido encontrar personas amables como tú" dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Gracias….cierto no me he presentado mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, será para mí un honor que ayudarte en tú misión" dijo el dándole una sonrisa de su parte, a lo que la chica se sonrojo tiernamente.

-"Gracias Ryuken-san, estaré a tú cuidado aprendiendo todo lo que pueda, hasta que mi capitana llegue al planeta. Estoy segura que nos divertiremos juntos"

Dijo ella abrazándose a él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sus pechos bien pegados al musculoso pecho de Ryu. A lo que Ryu solo le sobo afectuosamente la cabeza y acaricio sus orejas, para gran placer de la chica.

-"De nada Eris. Ahora creo que deberías ir a uno de los cuartos de la casa, mañana tengo que ir a la academia, y no es apropiado que durmamos juntos" dijo él levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-"Eeeehhhh pero me gusta tú cama está muy calentita ¿podemos dormir juntos solo por hoy?" dijo ella con ojitos de cachorro triste.

La verdad Ryuken es inmune a este tipo de chantaje, gracias a su entrenamiento y a que durante su viaje otras mujeres han tratado el mismo truco en él.

-"Lo siento pero no, además mañana tengo que entrenar, así que por favor Eris ve. Otro día tal vez te deje hacer eso" dicho eso Eris salió del cuarto algo decepcionada.

Después de ver a la nueva inquilina entrara en una de las habitaciones libres, Ryu se cambio para ir a dormir, lo cual consistía en un buzo negro pues el dormía sin nada en la parte de arriba. Terminado se hecho en la cama, esperando el día de mañana sea más normal, una lástima que no fuera así.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la madrugada (algo de las 5:00 AM)**

La madrugad es usualmente fría para cualquier persona, pero Ryuken no es alguien al que eso le moleste, por lo que se despertó sin sentir frío alguno. Sin embargo sintió algo que la abrazaba de la cintura, mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, se dio cuenta de inmediato de quien se trataba bajar un poco la mirada y ver un par de orejas de gato.

Eris estaba bien acurrucada en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente a su lado izquierdo, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza en su pectoral izquierdo. Se veía muy linda pero el problema era que seguía vestida como ayer solo con la camisa blanca, la cual estaba a media abrochar en especial la parte del pecho, por lo que mostraba bien sus enormes pechos.

Ryu la sacudió un poco tratando de despertarla, pero ella solo se aferro más fuerte a él, no teniendo tiempo decidió despertarla de una vez.

-"Eris….Eris despierta. Tengo que levantarme para entrenar" dijo él, entonces la chica abrió los ojos a medias.

-"Buenos días Ryuken-san *Yawn*" dijo ella levantándose y estrechándose haciendo que sus pechos se agitaran.

-"Buenos días…..me gustaría saber que haces en mi cuarto, pero ahora debo prepararme para mi entrenamiento y para recibir a los chicos" dijo él.

Ambos se levantaron de la cama, bueno más bien él se levanto y Eris hecho de nuevo y se tapo con la sábana, él solo la miro divertido le dio un beso en la frente y se cambio rápidamente para entrenar. Vestido ahora con unas muñequeras negras, un polo blanco sin mangas y un buzo rojo oscuro. Entro al dojo empezando por hacer un calentamiento: primero, unas 500 a más lagartijas usando solo sus dedos índice cambiándolos al completar una seria de 100; después se puso de cabeza apoyándose aún en sus dedos índice, también cambiando al completar una seria de 100; luego siguió con una prueba de velocidad moviéndose rápidamente por todo el lugar sin detenerse ni perder el equilibrio ni la orientación, mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas.

Siguió así por unos 15 minutos, justo entonces escucho el timbre, caminando en dirección a la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Nagi y Bob, ambos con sus mochilas de gimnasio con su cambio de ropa, al parecer llegaron en la moto.

-"Buenos días y bienvenidos chicos ¿Listos para su primera sesión de entrenamiento?"

-"Estamos listos" dijo Bob.

-"¡Listos como siempre, Ken!" dijo Nagi.

Durante 35 minutos los tres estuvieron entrenando. Ryuken les enseño algunos movimientos básicos, algunas guardias y les empezó a enseñar la forma de leer los ataques del oponente. Empezó primero poniéndolos a prueba en una batalla, a lo que descubrió muchas cosas: primero Nagi no tenía técnica en su estilo, era totalmente callejero, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo más estaba escondido en él; Bob tenía un estilo de batalla, al parecer él se había entrenado en Capoéira pero solo la usaba cuando peleaba en serio.

Al final decidió que les enseñaría los movimientos básicos de las artes marciales y luego trabajaría en refinar sus estilos de pelea, al principio no podía seguirle el paso y en más de un momento llego a noquearlos, pero ellos se levantaban dispuestos seguir. Poco a poco dominaron los movimientos y estaban empezando a dominar a anticiparse a los ataques enemigos, en especial Bob pues Nagi todavía era muy terco para dejar de usar su estilo callejero.

Ryuken le dijo que tuviera en mente que su estilo solo lo llevaría a una derrota rápida si no aprendía al menos a predecir los golpes de su enemigo, pues la resistencia de uno no es infinita (bueno no contándolo a él). Por lo que a él le insistió que lo dominara a la perfección, para Ryu esta fue su más difícil tarea pero le ayudo a encontrar algo más, era leve pero…parecía que Nagi tenía un algo maligno dentro de él….como un demonio.

Después de 10 minutos más de entrenamiento, los tres decidieron tomar desayunos juntos para ir a después a la academia, Eris también bajo pero seguía vestida solo con la camisa blanca. Ryu le dijo que se pusiera su ropa, entonces Eris bajo otra vez pero esta vez vestía un traje rojo en hombros, brazos, manos y cintura y blanco en el pecho con algunos accesorios plateados, en las piernas llevaba medias blancas hasta los muslos y unas botas hasta las rodillas de color rojo y blanco. Todo adecuado a su cuerpo, mostrando aún mejor sus curvas, ella también se unió a ellos en el desayuno.

Después de desayunar, los chicos se cambiaron en sus uniformes, en caso de Ryuken ahora llevaba el uniforme de la Academia Todo. Listos para partir, Ryu le encargo a Eris que vigilara la casa y ella acepto sonriendo, despidiéndose de ella a lo que fue él recibiendo un abrazo, partieron en dirección a la academia. Ryuken les dijo a sus amigos que él tomaría una desviación pero llegaría a tiempo, respetando su decisión Nagi y Bob se fueron en la moto.

 **Por las calles de Kanto**

Ryuken estaba caminando por estos barrios otra vez…. ¿Por qué preguntan? Bueno porque los idiotas enviados a matarlo por el tal Toutaku siguen molestándolo, la verdad ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos han muerto intentando matarlo, tal vez fueron 70 o más. Más bien la razón del porque estaba aquí era para ver si la niña de pelo rubio dorado con ojos verdes y su amigo Koukin estaban bien, para su buena suerte los vio del otro lado de la calle bajando por el puente peatonal, aunque parecían estar conversando de algo importante.

La conversación parecía mencionar una tal Preparatoria Rakuyo pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue la mención del tal Toutaku por parte del chico, diciendo que otras escuelas han sido arrasadas y sometidas por él, y las pocas que aún se le oponen estaban buscando aliarse. Parece que Ryu tendrá que darle una visita a esa preparatoria, la conversación entre los dos termino cuando el chico se alejo de la chica avergonzado quien sabe de qué, y la chica le salto encima apoyando su pie en su cabeza corriendo en dirección a la academia con el chico persiguiéndola mientras ambos se llamaban idiota.

Ryuken los vio irse, por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría en la Academia Nannyo, con ese mal presentimiento se fue a su escuela.

 **En la Academia Todo, en uno de los salones del segundo piso.**

Podemos ver en un salón que el profesor a empezado a llamar lista.

-"…..Ryuken Kurosaki"

-"Presente" dijo Ryu, su asiento al lado de la ventana, en el lado izquierdo del aula.

-"…..Soichiro Nagi"

-"¡Aquí!" dijo Nagi, sentado a la derecha de Ryu con los pies en el pupitre y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Da la casualidad de que a ambos les toco en la misma clase, Ryu se encontraba concentrado y algo aliviado de que no le toco en la misma aula que con la chica de ayer, la que lo beso sin razón aparente pero por alguna razón sentía que su paz no le duraría mucho.

-"Oye Ken, seguro estas feliz de que no te toco la misma clase que de la chica que te beso ¿no?" dijo Nagi con una sonrisa santurrona.

-"Bueno….no mentiré diciendo que no, pero….Hhhhaaaaa no lo sé" dijo Ryu sin saber que pensar.

-"¡Hola! Buenos días" dijo una voz femenina por la ventana.

Ryu volteo lentamente la cabeza a su izquierda, parad en una de las ramas del árbol cerca a la ventana esta la susodicha Aya Natsume, con el uniforme de blaizer azul y falda verde a cuadros. En apoyándose en una rama con un pie y su mano de izquierda en el tronco, mientras su mano derecha agarraba lo que parecía una torre de Bentou envuelto en un paño purpura grande.

-"Así que vuestro nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, te queda perfecto" dijo Aya quien dé un salto se novio al balcón, sosteniendo el paquete de Bentou mientras sonreía feliz.

-"Eeehhh….disculpa pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo Ryu quien había estado escribiendo notas de clase, mientras Nagi sonreía divertido del problema que tenia.

-"Vine a traerte este plato que le he preparado para usted Ryuken-sama" dijo ella levantando el paquete y luego desenvolviéndolo.

Al hacer se pudo ver una gran variedad de comida casera, sin duda hecha a mano, y detrás de ella…..unas copas y un vino, eso sí que es raro.

-"Espero que le guste Ryuken-sama"

-"….Sabes que aún estamos en hora de clases ¿no?….." dijo él.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Dios mío, si que la tienes difícil!" dijo Nagi, quien se cayó de su silla al piso mientras reía y sostenía el estomago.

-"No estás ayudando…... ¿te parece si lo como más tarde? Quiero atender a clases por favor" dijo Ryu.

-"¡Claro! Al menos prueba un poco, ¡Di Aaahhhh!" dijo Aya mientras trataba de darle un bocado.

Después de comer lo que la chica le hizo, al menos la mitad de todo, Ryuken se reunió con Nagi y Bob en la azotea de la academia. Los dos chicos estaban comiendo su refrigerio mientras Nagi le contaba a Bob, eso sin dejar de reírse a expensas de Ryu.

-"Bueno, al menos fuiste amable y comiste de su comida. Si Nagi hubiera sido, seguro hubiera salido corriendo" comento Bob.

-"¡Hey, eso no es cierto!" replico Nagi.

-"Nagi. Hasta yo puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que tú no sabes cómo reaccionar frente a una chica mucho menos como tratar con ella. Mucho menos si se tratare de tú novia, si es que llegas a tener una, claro" dijo Ryu, sentado con Nagi y Bob a su izquierda.

-"¡Claro que tendré una novia! Aunque me da igual, solo dan problemas" respondió él.

-"Dices eso ahora. Porque no haz experimentado afecto por otra persona aún, cuando encuentres a la persona indicada esos problemas será tú aliciente para seguir tú vida y disfrutarla aún más" dijo Ryu.

Bob entendía eso un poco, del grupo él era el único con una novia, sabía lo que es querer a alguien tanto que incluso sus problemas pasan a ser tuyos. Y no era nada malo, al contrario cada vez que logran superar uno de ellos disfrutan juntos del logro.

-"Por otro lado…siento como sí ella aún me está buscando" dijo Ryu.

Justo entonces al mirar a la reja del borde de la azotea, viendo una mano femenina agarrándose de la cerca y subiendo. Aya, otra vez, vistiendo ahora un kimono naranja rojizo con un sash amarillo, y un paño color purpura en la espalda y una sombrilla de papel color rojo.

-"Ya veo, quería comer aquí Ryuken-sama" dijo ella, dando un salto pasando encima de la cerca y aterrizando justo frente a Ryu y compañía.

Al igual que antes, ella sirvió los Bentous sobre un mantel rojo y con la sombrilla parada, todo para que se sirva.

-"Vamos, sus amigos también pueden comer" dijo ella expectante.

-"Bueno….supongo que no esta mal, por otrolado ¿Por qué llevas un Kimono puesto en la academia?" dijo Ryu sentándose frente a Aya.

-"Una chica debe ser modesta, vamos Ryuken-sama diga Aaahhh" dijo mientras le daba de comer un omelete enrollado.

-"Hhhaaaaa…chicos podrían ayudar…..me" para cuando vio a su lado los dos ya se había ido, no quedándole otra volvió a comer la comida de Aya, él solo.

Muchas cosas más sucedieron después de eso como por ejemplo cuando Ryu fue enviado a la enfermería a ayudar un poco, pues gracias a su entrenamiento le es imposible enfermarse o salir herido, sentándose un rato en una de las camas. Apareció Aya con un traje de enfermera, que estaba bien ajustado a su cuerpo, y trato de revisarlo. A lo que él solo se le ocurrió escapar.

Terminadas las clases, Ryuken y compañía salieron de la escuela, caminando en silencio por un buen rato. Ya estaba atardeciendo y los tres chicos estaban algo aburridos, pues nada había pasado, ni siquiera más idiotas enviados por Toutaku aparecieron.

-"Tío estoy aburrido, lo que daría por tener una buena pelea ¿Qué opinas tú, Ken?" decía Nagi, mientras Bob estaba a su derecha empujando su moto.

-"No mentiré diciendo que no estoy aburrido también, pero no es bueno buscarle 5 pies al caballo, como se dice…..." dijo Ryu.

Pero entonces al mal presentimiento de la mañana se hizo presente, mirando en dirección a donde estaba la Academia Nannyo, una expresión seria se hizo presente el rostro de Ryu lo que llamo la atención de Nagi y Bob.

-"¿Pasa algo Ken-san?" pregunto Bob.

-"Siento que hay problemas…..en esa dirección, en la academia Nannyo. Debo ir ¿Quieren acompañarme?" dijo el con voz seria.

-"¿Estas de broma? No me perdería una oportunidad de luchar contra los famosos Toushi de este distrito" dijo Nagi con una sonrisa desafiante.

-"Perfecto, andando entonces" con eso dicho Ryu, Nagi y Bob partieron a la Academia Nannyo.

 **En la academia Nannyo**

Koukin se encontraba esperando a Sonsaku, quien dijo haber olvidado algo en su casillero, mientras esperaba comenzó a recordar los viejos tiempos cuando conoció a Hakufu de niño. Estaba tan inmerso en sus recuerdos que no se dio cuenta del gran grupo de peleadores que lo rodearon.

-"Peleadores…" dijo el sin la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía.

Del gran grupo, un peleador salió al frente y le mostro un mensaje que decía Orden Imperial.

-"Orden Imperial ¿Pero por qué?" pregunto Koukin.

-"No lo sé, todos los peleadores de la escuela tienen la orden de ejecutarte, eso es todo" respondió el peleador.

-"¿A mí? ¿Enjutsu dijo eso?... ¡Hakufu!"

Para cuando quiso ir a buscarla los peleadores no le dejaron escapar, cuando comenzaron a atacarlo, el solo esquivaba pero no contraatacaba, los peleadores usaba tanto sus puños como bates de madera.

-"¡Déjenme en paz! ¡no tengo tiempo para cosas estúpidas!" dijo Koukin esquivando varios golpes.

Hasta que recibió una patada al pecho y golpe de bate en la parte trasera de la cabeza, ambos golpes lo hicieron sangrar por la boca y la cabeza, cayendo al suelo adolorido trato de incorporarse. Mientras los demás peleadores se reían de él, pensando que sería muy fácil, todo eso cambio cuando la expresión de Koukin se torno enojada. Cuando le iban a dar otro batazo, él rompió el bate con una patada y con otra patada a la cara noqueo al luchador al piso arrastrando la cara de este por la tierra.

-"Ya fue suficiente…." Dijo Shuuyu enojado.

-"Tienes razón ya fue suficiente….." dijo otra voz detrás del grupo de peleadores, antes de que los primeros de atrás pudieran voltear, un puñetazo y una patada los mandaron a volar contra otros peleadores.

Frente al grupo estaba Ryuken junto a Nagi y Bob, estos dos últimos tenían un brazo y un pie estirados, los peleadores que los vieron se prepararon para pelear.

-"Jejeje esto está mejor, voy a disfrutar pateándoles el trasero ¿Qué dices tú, Bob?" dijo Nagi listo para pelear.

-"Cuenta con ello" respondió él, también listo.

Dicho eso, los dos se lanzaron a la pelea, y para sorpresa de los peleadores comenzaron a noquearlos rápidamente. Nagi y Bob pelearon usando sus estilos de pelea y las enseñanzas de Ryu, y rápidamente acabaron con un gran número de peleadores, Koukin se quedo viendo como simples Gamberros le daban una paliza a los peleadores de su escuela. Entonces Ryuken se acerco a él, dejando inconsciente cualquier idiota que trataba de atacarlo.

-"Koukin-san ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?"

-"Ryuken-san….al parecer Enjutsu Kouro, lider de Nannyo ha ordenado que me ejecuten y probablemente también a Hakufu"

-"Ya veo….quédate aquí a pelear con Nagi y Bob, yo iré a buscar a Hakufu"

Dicho eso Ryuken fue corriendo en dirección al pabellón de clases, mirando en dirección de las escaleras de metal de al lado del pabellón, vio al "Ladrón Mañoso" entrar rápidamente a la escuela.

Ryuken subió las escaleras, justo pasando para llegar al tercer piso se encontró al ladrón bloqueándole el paso, este tenía una sonrisa confiada en la cara pero en verdad está siendo cauteloso.

-"Parece que te gusta entrometer en lo que no te incumbe"

-"Y parece que tú quieres morir" respondió Ryu.

-"¿Crees que puedes vencerme si quiera?" dijo él, rápidamente le dio una patada en el cuello a Ryu.

Creyendo que logro noquearlo, pero entonces cuando vio que Ryu lo veía con total aburrimiento y totalmente inafectado por su patada, retrocedió a la parte más alta de la escalera. Par su sorpresa, Ryuken acorto la distancia entre ambos y enterró su pucho en su estomago, la fuerza del impacto hizo que el edificio entero temblara. El ladrón cayó de rodillas agarrándose el estomago mientras escupía sangre para después vomitar su refrigerio. Ryuken siguió su camino, entonces apareció Gakushuu, sin embargo este se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-"¿Crees…..que no…..habrá consecuencias…..por lo…..que has hecho?" dijo el ladronzuelo dos caras, tratando de recomponerse del golpe, pero lamentablemente no podía ni pararse.

-"¿Consecuencias de qué? Exactamente. Tú crees que soy como tú o los otros Toushis, un idiota que se a rendido ante su futuro. Dime si ni siquiera los lacayos que Toutaku manda para matarme no han podido conmigo, y si bien he oído todos ustedes le tienen miedo a él ¿Crees que deberia temerte a ti o a tú jefe?" dijo Ryu sin molestarse en voltear a mirarlos, entrando al tercer piso.

Dejando a Gakushuu y al ladrón con una expresión de vergüenza y enojo ante lo que dijo de su forma de vivir.

Caminando por los pasillos del pabellón, Ryuken se dejo guiar por el sonido de la batalla, pudo escuchar impactos tanto en metal como en el suelo. Llegando el lugar donde estaban peleando; encontró a la Hakufu, que tenía su uniforme rasgado en la parte del pecho mostrando su brazier, y peleando con ella estaba la chica de pelo azul y parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Por lo que pudo deducir, al parecer ella también estaba tratando de matar a Hakufu, por supuesto parecía que la chica a ejecutar aún se podía defender. Pero la verdad es que era muy decepcionante, todos los ataques de Sonsaku eran muy lentos y recibía más daño del que debía cuando la otra contraatacaba, esta niña no tenía experiencia previa al pelear con luchadores más experimentados y eso era un gran problema. Sonsaku dio un barrido a las piernas de la peliazul, quien salto para esquivarla y entonces Hakufu trato de asestar un puñetazo, solo para que Ryomo la lanzara contra el piso con mucha fuerza.

-"¿No estoy atacándola con suficiente fuerza?" se preguntaba Ryomo jadeando, sorprendiéndose al ver que Sonsaku se volvió a incorporar.

-"admito que eres fuerte…..pero ya estoy calentando ¡Vamos a continuar!" dijo Sonsaku de rodillas pero lista para seguir, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"Es suficiente….dejen de pelear" dijo Ryu, llamando la atención de las dos chicas.

-"¿Cómo entraste aquí?" dijo Ryomo en guardia, con la memoria de la masacre en el parque aun en su mente.

-"¡Oh! ¡Eres es el chico de ayer en la mañana!" dijo Hakufu al recordar vagamente su rostro.

Sin embargo Hakufu también decidió aprovechar que Ryomo se había dado vuelta para atacar, en este caso fue un rodillazo a la cara el cual dio de lleno en el blanco, quitando el parche de la peliazul. Ryuken solo se llevo la mano al rostro no pudiendo creer lo que hizo, por otro lado su mal presentimiento se hizo más fuerte cuando empezó a sentir dos extrañas presencias, eran como espíritus pero estos eran salvajes e iracundos, uno venia de Sonsaku y el otro del ojo izquierdo de la peliazul.

-"Si le di….fue un golpe…..directo" dijo Hakufu sorprendida de que logara asestar su golpe.

-"¡Maldita seas!" dijo Ryomo muy enojada, su ojo izquierdo era de color gris y miraba a Hakufu con odio.

-"¡Oye no te pongas así! Fue tú culpa porque volteaste durante la batalla" dijo Hakufu, estando tan concentrada en eso que no pudo reaccionar al ataque de Ryomo.

La peliazul tomo el brazo derecho de Hakufu y puso sus piernas alrededor del cuello de ella, cayendo de espaldas mientras Hakufu se arrodillaba, comenzando a hacer presión para estrangularla. Ryuken solo se quedo viendo, pues sabía que algo malo iba a pasar, solo entonces el intervendría.

-"¡¿Crees que estoy jugando?! ¡No sabes las cargas que yo llevo en mis hombros!" dijo Ryomo aplicando más fuerza.

Hakufu estaba aguantando y tratando de liberarse, pero poco a poco estaba perdiendo fuerzas.

-"¡Es inútil!" dijo la peliazul dando más énfasis al aumentar la presión.

-"Hay no…..justo cuando empezaba a disfrutar de la pelea" decía Hakufu empezando a perder el conocimiento.

-"…..El flujo sanguíneo está cerrado y los músculos del cuerpo se relajan ¡Muere! ¿Por qué no te mueres de una vez? ¡¿Esta es la guerrera?! ¡¿Este es el rey?! ¡No hagas reír!" decía Ryomo con una sonrisa sádica, apretando fuertemente hasta que al final Hakufu cayo inconsciente.

Ryomo libero su agarre y se quedo de rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento, Ryuken solo observaba todo sin decir nada pues este era el resultado de la estupidez de Hakufu, ya con algo de fuerzas Ryomo se levanto y le dio una mirada a desafiante a Ryu por encima de su hombro izquierdo preparándose para enfrentarlo.

-"Esa chica me puso de mal humor, y ya que solo tú estás aquí y ella está muerta, tendré que conformarme contigo" dijo ella, a lo cual Ryu no se molesto ni en responderle.

Ryuken vío entonces una extraña aura, visible solo para él, rodear el cuerpo de Hakufu. La chica se levanto con los flecos de su cabello en la frente tapando sus ojos, y entonces rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Ryomo y le aplico un suplex. Estrellando la cabeza de la chica contra suelo, haciéndola sangrar de la cabeza y la boca, pero no se detuvo ahí. Ryomo se apoyo en su estomago y trato de escapar pero Hakufu la agarro de los cabellos e impacto su rodilla en su espalda con gran fuerza haciéndola gritar de dolor y escupir sangre. Soltándola un rato Hakufu se incorporo, mientras Ryomo trataba de escapar extendiendo una mano hacia Ryu como pidiendo ayuda, entonces Sonsaku tomo del cuello de su camisa a Ryomo. Los ojos ahora visibles de Hakufu ahora tenían la pupila vertical como de un dragón y una sonrisa macabra, mientras Ryomo solo la miraba con puro terror, la chica poseída retrajo su mano para darle un puñetazo. Pero entonces sintió un golpe en la mejilla, que la hizo soltar a Ryomo la mando a volar estrellándose con mayor fuerza contra una de las paredes de las clases, la fuerza fue tan grande que ella atravesó la pared.

Ryomo sintió un par de musculoso brazos cargar como a una novia y sentarla apoyada contra una pared, luego sintió presión ser ejercida en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, levantando la mirad se encontró con los hermosos ojos azules de Ryu. Él aplico algunos de sus conocimientos de acupuntura y puntos curativos en ella, después se levanto y volteo para ver a la chica poseída, la cual se levantaba con dificultad después del golpe.

Era realmente una molestia pero era de esperarse, mientras el dragón estuviera en posesión del cuerpo de la chica, la haría pelear hasta que su cuerpo estuviera roto. Hakufu poseída se lanzo a enfrentarse a él, sin embargo Ryu esquivaba todos sus ataques sin esfuerzo alguno, incluso cuando lo agarro de su muñeca y trato de romperla, él solo se soltó y le dio una patada al estomago lanzándola hacia atrás.

Teniendo suficiente, esta vez Ryuken avanzo hacia Hakufu y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, le dio 6 golpes en el centro del estomago y un último golpe en el medio del pecho con su dedo índice extendido. Mirando de frente a los ojos de dragón, pudo ver como el espíritu temblaba de miedo y rabia ante su presencia.

-"Es hora….de que regreses a tú jaula…" Ryu retiro su dedo enterrado en el pecho de la chica, dejándola caer inconsciente y fuera de combate de una vez por todas.

Dando se la vuelta fue a revisar a Ryomo, quien apenas estaba consciente, puso su mano en su hombro revisándola un poco pero luego ella empujo su mano removiéndola de su cuerpo.

-"No creas…..que te debo algo…." Decía ella apenas despierta.

-"Bonitas palabras de la chica que hace rato estaba pidiendo ayuda. Descuida yo no te salve porque me importes, lo hice porque era lo correcto, incluso alguien como tú merece vivir. Cada vez que hagas alguna otra estupidez, recuerda lo que paso hoy aquí" dijo Ryu.

Ryomo no pudo decir nada pues al final se desmayo del dolor y el cansancio, Ryu la cargo de nuevo y volteo para salir, justo entonces Koukin seguido de Nagi y Bob llegaron. Koukin fue a levantar a Hakufu, mientras Ryu paso por un lado reuniéndose con sus dos amigos.

-"¿Qué paso? ¡Hakufu!" decía el chico mientras trataba de despertarla.

-"Ella está bien, solo la deje inconsciente al sellar el espíritu de su dragón…cuida bien de ella Koukin-san. Si vuelve a salirse de control tal vez yo no esté cerca para detenerla" dicho eso Ryu se retiro seguido de sus amigos, llevándose a Rypomo con él.

Bajando las escaleras se encontró con Gakushuu y el ladrón, quien todavía sostenía su estomago por el golpe, interponiéndose.

-"Ken ¿Quieres nos encarguemos de los dos?" dijo Nagi haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

-"No te preocupes, ellos saben muy bien que aún con la chica en brazos, puedo acabar con ellos" le respondió a su amigo.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer con Ryomo?" pregunto Gakushuu.

-"Llevarla a un hospital por supuesto. Use un poco de mis conocimientos para detener sangrados internos, pero aún así necesita que la lleve con un doctor"

-"Eso podemos hacerlo…..nosotros" dijo el muy adolorido ladrón.

-"Eso a mi no me importa ladrón de dos caras, puedes fingir todo lo que quieras pero a mi no me engañas, no te importaba que alguna de las dos chicas terminara muriendo es más creo que las hiciste pelear solo para ver a cual manipular. Mi amenaza sigue en pie, pero solo por hoy te dejare vivir" con eso Ryo los paso a ambos seguido de Nagi y Bob, los dos peleadores solo se quedaron ahí.

-"Así que si planeabas algo después del todo Saji" dijo Gakushuu.

Ryuken y compañía fueron al hospital a dejar a Ryomo, después de eso los 3 caminaron un rato, mientras Nagi y Bob relataban lo divertido que fue pelear con los luchadores y le agradecieron a Ryu el que les entrenara pues al final les ayudo un poco en el combate. Quedando para poder entrenar de nuevo mañana, después de eso se despidieron y cada uno se fue a su casa, Ryuken llego a la casa recibiendo un abrazo de Eris al entrar, le pregunto si quería algo de comer y ella la dijo que si, esa noche hizo unos rollos de atún los cuales se convirtieron en uno de su platillos favoritos. Después de cenar y lavar los platos, se fueron a dormir, justo entonces le llego un mensaje al celular de Ryu de parte de su tío Yuichi, que decía "Unas amigas tuyas llegaron a mi casa preguntando por ti, ya les dije donde estas así que tal vez mañana estén llegando a tú cas en la tarde" después de leerlo decidió que pensaría quienes eran mañana y se fue a dormir.

 **La mañana siguiente, Dojo Natsume**

Después de las persecuciones por la academia, vemos a Aya y Maya practicando derribo en el dojo, ambas vestidas con ropas de aikido personalizadas, tratando de derribar a la otra. Durante un momento Aya se dio cuenta de que su hermana estaba desconcentrada y trato de aprovecharlo.

-"Estas pensando en otra cosa durante un combate, no es propio de ti" dijo Aya usando el brazo derecho de su hermana para derribarla.

Lamentablemente para ella, Maya logro invertirlo y agarrando de su pantalón hakama, finalizo derribándola contra el suelo.

-"Aún te falta unos 100 años para poder derribarme" dijo Maya incorporándose.

-"¡Iiitaaiii!" Decía Aya mientras se sobaba su posterior.

-"Bueno Aya ¿te lo puedes tomar en serio?" pregunto la hermana mayor.

-"Eres muy mala. Sé que tú tienes más cualidades que yo".

-"¡No hablo de este combate! Toda mujer de la familia Natsume debe servir al primer hombre que se a entregado. Esa norma familiar anticuado tiene ya más de 100 años, la estas siguiendo demasiado al pie de la letra" dijo Maya dando su opinión.

-"Pues si mal no recuerdo, Mamá y la abuela eligieron así a sus maridos. Me voy" dijo ella con los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba y se retiraba.

-"¡Aya!"

-"¡No pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí!"

Maya no le quitaba la vista de encima a su hermana.

-"Si te soy sincera, no tiene nada que ver con esa regla. Es que….en el momento en que lo vi, sentí una leve punzad en el corazón seguido de una descarga eléctrica…." Decía Aya, llevándose sus manos a su pecho y una mirada soñadora apareció en sus ojos al recordar el rostro de Ryu.

-"Uuummm….supe que, debía ser así" finalizo Aya.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto Maya con los brazos cruzados.

-"¿Cómo lo diría?...supongo que fue el destino, eso es todo" dijo Aya abandonando el dojo dejando a su hermana pensando.

Maya solo suspiro, si ella fuera sincera con su hermana, la verdad es que incluso ella encontraba muy atractivo a Ryuken. El aire de misterio y poder a su alrededor, y la forma con la que fácilmente parece hacerse amigo de casi cualquiera. Su simple presencia le hace olvidar su antiguo error, el haberse enamorado de alguien como Mitsuomi, lo cual le costó la vida a su hermano mayor.

-"Aunque no esté en mí decidirlo hermana, la verdad tú chico del destino tal vez sea también el mío" dijo ella también yendo a cambiarse.

En la academia. Podía verse a los estudiantes en la cafetería, podemos ver en especial a alguien conocido quien no era otro si no Masataka Takayanagui, quien se llevaba su almuerzo que consistía en un tazón de ramen (La verdad no se qué comida era por eso me invento). Su expresión hacia parecer que estaba calmado, pero la verdad es que estaba triste y decepcionado, y quien no lo estaría si ve como la chica que te gusta anda persiguiendo a otro cada día en la escuela.

Justo entonces pudo escuchar los pasos rápidos de alguien acercarse, volteando a ver a Ryu corriendo en su dirección rápidamente, creyendo que lo iba embestir agacho, pero Ryu solo pasó encima de él sin tocarle un pelo. Viendo que no paso nada soltó un suspiro, lamentablemente alguien más le paso encima, cuando el levanto la mirada pudo ver unas piernas femeninas y un par de panties blancas, tal fue la sorpresa que acabo soltando su tazón desparramándolo en el piso.

-"¡Ryuken-sama! Usted va a comer lo que le he preparado con mucho amor" dijo Aya mientras sostenía el Bentou en una mano y en la otra usaba unos palillos para ofrecerle una salchicha en forma de pulpo.

-"Aya-san, por favor…..dije que quería probar la comida de la cafetería hoy….además siempre como tú comida. Podrías, por favor solo por hoy, ¿dejarme comer otra cosa?" dijo Ryo apoyado en la pared, mentalmente cansado por la persecución.

-"¡Eso no! Como su futura esposa debo darle de comer, además una vez sepa vuestra dirección podre cocinar para usted cada día" dijo ella lanzando su mano hacia adelante tratando de atinarle a la boca, Ryu solo esquivaba sin esfuerzo.

-"Lo siento señor, lo limpiare. Pero antes deme otro plato por favor" dijo Masataka levantándose con un cara triste de lo que le paso a su almuerzo, justo entonces Ryu salió corriendo de la cafetería seguido de Aya.

Masataka se levanto pero entonces un pucho apareció a su lado derecho, detrás de él estaba Bob comiendo se una hamburguesa.

-"Lo siento tío, yo te pago este plato" dijo Bob abriendo el puño y dejando caer unas monedas.

-' _Estaba justo atrás de mí y no me di cuenta'_ "No gracias. Si de verdad quieres arreglar algo, dile que a Ryuken-dono que coma de la comida de Aya" le dijo Masataka.

-"Lo haría, pero ya ha comido muchos de sus platos, es normal que quiera probar algo nuevo" explico Bob, mientras a Masataka le servían otro tazón.

Masataka tomo su tazón y fue a buscar una mesa, mientras Bob lo seguía, al parecer quería discutir algo con él.

-"Si quieres decirme algo date prisa, me gustaría comer tranquilo antes de que se enfrié" le dijo con los ojos cerrados, mientras Bob se sentaba frente a él.

-"Muy bien. Pregunta 1.- ¿Cuántos en esta escuela tienen una fuerza parecida a la tuya? ¿y como se llaman los más fuertes?" dijo Bob en tono serio, a lo que Masataka miro seriamente también antes de comer.

-"Seguro que la enana de pelo plateado es una de ellos, pero no creo que sea la más fuerte, tengo la extraña sensación de que esta escuela está llena de monstruos más peligrosos que ella ¿Me equivoco?" ' _pero no más fuertes que Ken-san, eso es más que claro'_ dijo Bob aplastando algo en su puño derecho frente a su mentón, soltando a la mesa unas monedas de cobre dobladas.

Bob aún recuerda la batalla de la noche de anteayer, a parte de la chica de pelo azul que usaba llaves y el gigante a quien ella apaleo fácilmente, lo que mejor recuerda fue el gran poder y la sensación de la muerte cuando vio a Ryu golpear a esos luchadores. Para luego ver como sus cuerpos se deformaban grotescamente hasta reventar, a pesar de eso cuando lo vio regresar pudo notar una chispa de tristeza en sus ojos, no había nada que mostrara que él disfruto lo que hizo, por eso tanto él como Nagi sabían que a pesar de su gran fuerza, se trataba de una persona que solo golpeaba para defenderse y defender a otros.

-"¿Me equivoco si afirmo de que ya conoces la historia del Instituto Todo?" le pregunto Masataka bajando la mirada.

-"Bueno solo un poco, lo suficiente" respondió él.

-"El Instituto es descendiente de la Escuela Todo, lo sabes, se creó para dar vida de nuevo a las artes marciales que estaban desapareciendo con el colapso del Shogunato, por lo que el Instituto es el legado de esa escuela. Y como su fin es resucitar las artes marciales, es la razón del porque hay gente tan fuerte aquí" explico Masataka.

-"Pero alguien será el que controla Todo ¿verdad?" insistió Bob.

-"¿Pero para que quieres saberlo?"

-"Para acabar con ellos ¿Para qué más?" respondió Nagi apoyado en la puerta de entrada a la cafetería jadeando un poco.

-"¿Dónde has estado?" pregunto Bob.

-"Trataba de grabar a Ken siendo perseguido por la chica esa, pero durante la persecución se me callo la cámara y se rompió cuando la pise por accidente" dijo Nagi entrando a la cafetería y pasando detrás de Masataka.

-"Nadie en esta escuela se interesa por cosas tan absurdos como tomar el control, no tienen razón alguna para seguir provocando peleas" dijo Masataka no gustándole nada eso.

-"¡Claro que la hay, idiota! No hay nada más divertido que luchar con un chico duro ¿es que nunca se divierten?"le respondió Nagi, a lo que Masataka se quedo callado.

-"No me importa lo que la gente haga o deje de hacer aquí, pero cuando me encuentro con alguien fuerte quiero luchar ¿A ti no te pasa lo mismo?" le pregunto Nagi.

Masataka lo volteo a ver mientras pensaba ' _Los he juzgado mal'_ decía aún más precavido.

-"Ahora que lo pienso, tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente ¿recuerdas?" dijo Nagi serio pero sonriendo.

-"Creo que eso es más con Maya que conmigo ¿verdad?" respondió Masataka.

-"Me da igual uno u otro, imbécil"

-"Soichiro, están a punto de darte una buena paliza, y yo paso" dijo Bob, mientras los otros estudiantes alrededor se alejaban de la posible pelea.

Masataka se levanto de su asiento y se puso frente a Nagi, mirándose a los ojos, justo entonces Nagi fue el primero. Lanzando un puñetazo al rostro, Masataka por otro lado uso el palillo en su mano derecha para defenderse, literalmente detuvo el puñetazo de Soichiro usando el cuerpo del palillo sostenido de ambas puntas con la palma extendida. Tal acción sorprendió a Nagi y Bob, justo entonces ambos sintieron un leve golpe en sus cabezas, al voltear a ver se encontraron a Ryu quien los miraba con algo de molestia.

-"Chicos, por favor…..cuando peleen háganlo afuera, esto es un comedor" dicho eso Ryu levanto su mano derecha y atrapo su tazón de de ramen, y procedió a sentarse.

Justo por la otra puerta de entrada a la cafetería apareció Maya, de vuelta en su forma de niña, y Aya.

-"Otra vez él" dijo Maya molesta.

-"Ryuken-sama" dijo Aya al ver al chico.

A pesar de lo que Ryu dijo, Nagi y Masataka seguían frente a frente, paso unos segundos y entonces Masataka hizo su movimiento. Lanzándose hacia Nagi puso sus palmas en su pecho aplicando un impulso de chi para mandarlo a volar, pero para su sorpresa Nagi tomo sus muñecas y las novio a los lados anulando el ataque, entonces Nagi respondió dándole un cabezazo de lleno en el pecho con suficiente fuerza para mandarlo una buena distancia hacia atrás, casi tirándolo al piso, a lo que termino arrodillándose.

Esto prácticamente sorprendió a todos en la cafetería, en especial Maya quien si bien esperaba que el chico pudiera resistir ese ataque, no esperaba que pudiera anularlo. Bob estaba impresionado pero también estaba satisfecho de ver el avance de Nagi con las enseñanzas de Ryu, en cuanto Ryuken solo pudo sonreír de ver que Nagi si aprendió bien.

-"Eso estuvo cerca…..si fueras tan rápido como Ken al golpear sin duda no hubiera tenido más opción que aguantar ese golpe, aunque algo me dice que hubiera aguantado fácilmente, dudo mucho que golpees más fuerte que él" dijo Soichiro poniéndose en guardia.

-"¿Cómo fue que lograste leer y anular mi ataque?" dijo Masataka incorporándose.

-"Digamos que tuve suerte" dijo Nagi sacándose su saco, quedándose con su bivirí purpura.

Mientras esto pasaba Ryuken solo comía en paz, entonces Maya llego a la mesa donde él estaba seguida de su hermana, la cual traía una pequeña caja de Bentou que rápidamente le ofreció a Ryu.

-"Has estado entrenando a los dos ¿verdad?" pregunto Maya.

-"…..Tal vez" dijo Ryu.

-"Aún así no hará diferencia, Masatak es más fuerte"

-"Es probable, pero no deberías confiarte, en una batalla todo puede pasar" dijo Ryu mientras de mala gana comia del Bentou de Aya.

Por otro lado Masataka se puso en guardia, con su mano izquierda extendida hacia adelante y su mano derecha semi-empuñada cerca a su pecho, Nagi observaba al chico listo para volver a atacar.

-"Fue sin duda suerte, pero ya no tendrás otra oportunidad. Te daré una ventaja, si logras darme un golpe más te considerare ganador" dijo Masataka.

-"¡Ja! Entonces acabare dándote un buen golpe que te deje en el piso, imbécil" dijo Nagi, lanzando un puñetazo.

Masataka respondió dando una ´patada pero Nagi se agacho y la esquivo rápidamente, Masatak al ver esto siguió dando patadas tanto con la derecha como la izquierda, pero Soichiro esquivaba y bloqueaba rápidamente aguantando fácilmente. Sin embargo debido a la velocidad de sus ataques, él no podía atacarlo.

Todos veían la pelea concentrados. Maya estaba sorprendida de la buena reacción y defensa del chico, no cavia duda de que si lo había entrenado bien; Bob observaba pensativo ' _si Soichiro no hubiera sido entrenado por Ken-san, ahora le sería imposible aguantar esta batalla contra él';_ Ryuken por otro lado observaba todo, a parte de saber a hora que tenía que entrenar la velocidad de ataque de Nagi, había algo en Masataka que le intrigaba pues parecía estar ocultando algo.

La patadas de Masataka estaban empezando a romper la defensa de Nagi, justo cuando logro patear su brazo dejando una apertura, logro darle una patada en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que Nagi también le dio una patada en la cara a él. Ambos terminaron con la cara volteada hacia atrás, la patada de Masataka si le dolio a Nagi pero solo un poco, pero en caso de Mastaka, él sintió los huesos de su nariz casi romperse por la fuerza del ataque. Ambos sangraban de la nariz.

-"No está mal, si te sirve de algo es la primera vez que peleo con alguien tan fuerte como tú" dijo Masataka volteando a verlo.

-"…..estaba en lo correcto, tus golpes no son nada comparados con los de Ken" dijo Nagi también volteando, escupiendo un poco de sangre.

Listos para el siguiente round. Masataka corrió y salto para darle una patada con su pierna izquierda desde atrás, pero Nagi tiro la cabeza hacia atrás a lo que su patada paso por encima, entonces trato de darle un puñetazo mientras estaba en el aire.

-"Nagi recuerda. Mira bien antes de golpear" dijo Ryu.

Justo entonces Nagi vio a Masataka usar su brazo extendido como punto de apoyo para dar vuelta sus piernas y darle otra patada, para evitar eso Nagi agacho su cabeza a hacia adelante y jalo su puño hacia abajo, a lo que Masataka perdió el equilibrio y cayó apoyando sus brazos hacia atrás en el suelo. Nagi rápidamente retrajo su brazo y retrocedió un poco, mientras Masataka se impulso haciendo una pirueta hacia atrás y cayendo de pie.

-"*Ppheeeww* menos mal que dijiste eso Ken, si recibía esa patada estaría desorientado ahora" dijo Nagi, mientras guardaba su distancia.

-"Si supongo, pero ahora veo que tengo que volver a enseñarte lo básico, espero que estés listo para el entrenamiento de mañana. Tú también Bob, ya que tu amigo se olvido tan rápido, van a volver a pasar juntos por el infierno de entrenamiento del primer ¿Esta claro?" dijo Ryu con un tono serio sin lugar para preguntas.

-"Soichiro….más te vale que salgas bien de esta pelea, así te daré una buena paliza por meterme en tus problemas….otra vez" dijo Bob muy enojado.

A Nagi se le congelo la sangre de escuchar a Ken, pero rápidamente se puso en guardia para acabar con la pelea. Masataka solo pudo sentir pena de él por lo que dijo Ryuken, mientras Maya trataba de aguantarse la risa y Aya no opinaba nada y solo veía feliz a su futuro esposo comer su comida.

-"Ryuken-sama tal vez debería aumentar la intensidad de su entrenamiento, digo si se deja tomar por sorpresa tan fácilmente por un luchador de ese nivel es necesario ¿no?" dijo Aya inocentemente.

-"¡Oh! Eso es una buena idea Aya-san" respondió Ryu, mientras Nagi y Bob se volvieron tan pálidos como un muerto ante la idea de una entrenamiento más duro de lo que ya tenían.

-"U-un….luchador…..de ese nivel" decía Masataka quien sentía que el mundo se le hizo pedazos ante lo que dijo Aya, y Maya no aguanto más y se echo a reír al piso.

-"U-u-u-un m-m-momento, no hay razón para aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento ¿Verdad Bob?" dijo Nagi esperando ayuda.

-"S-s-si es cierto, digo Nagi tiene poca memoria así que por eso se olvida, no hay porque-" dijo Bob, pero entonces.

-"¡Oh! Así que Nagi también tienen que entrenar su cerebro. Gracias Bob, le agregare estudios al entrenamiento también" dijo Ryu quien seguía comiendo.

-"Bob…..cuando termine esta pelea, yo te dare una paliza a ti" dijo Nagi enojado.

La conversación hubiera seguido, pero entonces todos se dieron cuenta de que Masataka estaba cabizbajo y balbuceando incoherencias, total y completamente deprimido y enojado.

-"Anda, mira a Takayanagi, su actitud ha cambiado" dijo Aya, otra vez inocentemente, a lo que recibió miradas de incredulidad por parte de las personas alrededor, incluyendo a Bob, y una ceja levantado por parte de Ryu.

-"Ha algunas personas….les pasan estas cosas" dijo Maya quien dejo de reírse cuando escucho lo que dijo su hermana, sintiendo pena por el pobre Masataka enamorado.

Todos voltearon a ver la pelea, con Nagi en guardia y Masataka aún cabizbajo y flecos de su cabello corto tapando sus ojos, Nagi entendiendo lo que pasaba también no pudo evitar sentir un poco de lastima del chico.

-"En este momento, y por primera vez…..me dan ganas dan ganas de aplastarte como a un mosquito" dijo mientras un aura azul comenzó a emanar de él, visible solo para Ryuken, Nagi, Bob, Maya y Aya.

-"Si entiendo porque…." Dijo Nagi, preparándose pues seguro intentaría darle con todo está vez.

-"Ahora veras. Ataque especial:-" antes de poder dar el golpe, Nagi saco un Bentou enfrente de él, lo que hizo que se detuviera en el acto.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron de esto. Bueno….todos los que no estaban entrenando con Ryuken, pues ahora mismo Bob estaba sudando balas mientras lentamente volteaba a ver a Ken-san, asustándose de verlo con una expresión muy seriamente…enojada.

-"Ya decía yo…que me faltaba un Bentou" comento Ryu.

-"*Gulp* tío no me mal entiendas, saque esta cosa para que no atacaras solo por rabia, así podrías pelear mejor" dio Nagi quien escucho lo que dijo Ken.

Lamentablemente la respuesta de Masataka no fue la esperada, pues después de cerrar los ojos un rato, este los abrió con una expresión de enojo y ojos rojos brillantes. Dándole un puñetazo en la cara a Nagi, mandadolo a volar a la pared detrás de él, luego lo siguió mientras y comenzó a arremeterlo con puñetazos seguidos a la cara contra la pared.

-"¡No! ¡Ya basta Takayanagi!" grito Maya quien estaba a punto de ir a detenerlo junto a Aya, pero entonces Ryu se puso al frente de ellas con un brazo extendido impidiéndoles el paso.

-"¿Qué haces si no lo detie-" pregunto Maya.

-"Espera, quiero ver algo" respondió Ryu quien observaba pensativo lo que pasaba.

-"¿Estás seguro Ken-san?" dijo Bob también preocupado por su amigo.

-"Tanto él como Masataka esconden algo" dijo Ryu.

Esto confundió a los tres, no fue si no cuando escucharon el sonido de huesos rotos y algo golpearse duro contra el suelo que dirigieron su mirada al lugar del que venia, para su gran sorpresa no era lo que esperaban. Tirado al otro lado del pasillo donde estaba antes de atacar, se encontraba Masataka con el brazo izquierdo destrozado, si los huesos fácilmente atravesando su piel era una buena señal de esto. Pese a esto él se reincorporo y lanzo una mirada a su adversario al igual que los demás, parado y con un puño extendido estaba Nagi quien tenía una expresión de rabia mezclada con una sonrisa diabólica, y un aura de color negro purpura rodeaba su cuerpo.

Bob, Maya y Aya estaban sorprendidos y algo asustados de lo que estaba pasando, Ryu por otro lado observaba analíticamente, al parecer ambos chicos tienen un estado Berserker cuando se dejan llevar por la ira esto sería muy problemático.

Ajenos a lo que pasaba sus alrededores los dos chicos se lanzaron el uno al otro, conectando golpe tras golpe, los golpes romopian hueso y sacaban sangre. Nagi recibió dos golpes, uno a la cara y otro al pecho, que efectivamente rompieron huesos; Masataka recibió un golpe a la cara y una patada a la rodilla, este último le rompió la rotula. Pero ninguno de los dos mostro dolor alguno y siguieron golpeándose, fue cuando se iban a dar un puñetazo al rostro que Ryuken decidió intervenir, apareciendo en medio de ambos justo cuando lanzaron su golpes, deteniéndolos fácilmente.

-"Bien he visto suficiente" Ryu golpea sus brazos y extendió su palmas al medio pecho de ambos, canalizando una fuerte honda de Chi que golpea a quemarropa a los dos.

La fuerza y el impacto sacudieron la escuela casi como un temblor. Bob se sorprendió al igual que Maya y Aya de la gran cantidad de fuerza que Ryu uso en ese ataque, y que para su sorpresa no mando a volar a ambos chicos, los cuales yacia inconscientes en el piso. Ryu tomo Masataka y lo puso en su hombro izquierdo.

-"Bob ayúdame, hay que llevarlos a la enfermería" dijo Ryu, a lo que Bob cargo a Nagi y lo siguió.

Las dos chicas los siguieron también, después de un rato llegaron a la enfermería, Ryuken aplico sus puntos de presión para acelerar la regeneración de los huesos. Con eso solo quedaba esperar pacientemente, pero la veerdad es que tanto Bob como las chicas querían saber que fue lo que paso.

-"Ken-san…. ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la cafetería?" pregunto Bob.

-"La verdad…..solo tengo una idea vaga de lo que paso" respondió.

-"¿Y que fue?" dijo Maya.

-"Esos dos son muy parecidos. Si tengo que adivinar, Maya-san, Masataka-dono tiene un estado en el que se descontrola por la rabia ¿verdad?" pregunto Ryu.

-"Si….es cierto, yo me refería al otro ¿acaso él también posee algo así?" respondió Maya.

-"No…..lo que tiene Nagi….es otra cosa, pero todavía no estoy seguro. Tendré que averiguar más en el entrenamiento" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Esto no era lo que esperaban, pero si él tampoco sabía no se podía hacer nada. La verdad Ryu sabía que fue eso, pero necesitaba comprobarlo primero. Entonces sintió movimiento dentro del cuarto de la enfermería y suspiro, atrayendo la atención de los otros tres.

-"Parece que Soichiro quiere estar a solas un rato" dijo él caminando en dirección a las escaleras, seguido de Bob.

En la azotea, más especifico uno de los bordes sin reja, estaba Nagi sentado dejándose empapar por la lluvia, aún con sus vendajes. Ryu entro por la puerta y camino hasta estar detrás de él, niguno de los dos dijo nada.

-"He perdido ¿no?..." pregunto Nagi.

-"No…pero tampoco has ganado…."

-"Seguro piensas que-"

-"Soichiro, no has perdido, más que el control. Pero eso no significa nada, aún si fuera una derrota, debes apuntar a superarte para que eso no pase. Piensa en eso, yo me retiro pues me han enviado un mensaje de un viejo amigo de mi familia, para que les ayude entrenando a un grupo, en la Academia Hanzo. Así que para mañana no habrá entrenamiento, piensa un poco y luego toma tú desición. Nos vemos Nagi" dicho eso Ryu se retiro, despidiéndose de Bob al salir.

Caminando por las calles, Ryuken se iba a reunir con una persona que era profesor en la escuela Hanzo, si mal no recordaba era un hombre llamado Kiriya. Aunque ahora mismo se encontraba por las calles del distrito de Kanto, caminando para hacer tiempo pues aún faltaban 20 minutos para que se presentara en el punto de reunión.

De repente él escucho un grito de ayuda, al parecer de una chica, y sin más que pensar, camino en dirección al origen. Llegando justo a tiempo para ver a una mujer de siendo rodeada por un grupo de luchadores en un callejón sin salida.

La chica en cuestión vestía un uniforme diferente del que Ryu recordara. Era una camisa blanca de manga corta con rayas azules en los bordes de las mangas y cuello azul, una corbata de color amarillo debajo del cuello de la camisa, en la parte baja llevaba una mini falda azul hasta los muslos, en laos pies unas medias blancas dobladas hasta los talones y unos zapatos café oscuro. La chica tenía el pelo color castaño largo y lacio con dos mechones atados con un adorno de esferas naranja en la parte final a ambos lados y pequeño mechón a modo de fleco en la frente, tenia ojos verdes detrás de unos anteojos redondos grandes de lectura, no parecía mayor de 16 años, y aún así su cuerpo femenino estaba bien desarrollado con un busto copa DD. En sus manos agarrado fuertemente a sus enormes pechos llevaba un pequeño libro pecho, eso junto a la forma en que temblaba de miedo al verse rodeada, fácilmente la hacía ver más como alguien que preferiría mil veces estar en una biblioteca que en una pelea, lo que le pareció extraño a Ryu. Él podía fácilmente ver que la chica era un Toushi, pero al parecer ella ni siquiera sabe luchar, que este aquí sin que alguien la este protegiendo…..significa que la acorralaron, separándola de su grupo tal vez. Sea cual sea la razón, Ryuken no se quedaría de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada, acercándose silenciosamente al grupo pudo escuchar un poco de lo que hablaban.

-"Bien chicos, atrapemosla rápido. Touyaku-sama podría impacientarse, y con las últimas derrotas que han sufrido los enviados a matar a ese tal Ryuken, mejor nos apuramos o él nos matara a nosotros" dijo uno de los peleadores. Ryu solo pudo suspirar en fastidio, otra vez ese tal Toutaku, realmente debería darle una visita y acabar con su miseria de una vez por todas.

-"Por favor…..déjenme ir, mis amigas deben estar preocupadas" decía asustada la chica.

-"Por supuesto que no. Nos costó mucho poder separarte de Kanu Unchou, no preocupes ahora Toutaku-sama se encargara de ti una vez te llevemos con él" dijo otro peleador, quien más que nada quería poder manosearle los pechos a la chica.

-"Yo creo que deberían dejarla en paz" dijo Ryu, a lo que el grupo entero volteo a verlo, y la chica ttambien se le quedo viendo con un poco de alivio de que pudiera ayudarla a escapar.

-"¡Eh! ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! Esto es asunto entre peleadores ¡Largate a te daremos una pal-" no termino el peleador pues Ryu le enterró su puño en su estomago.

El luchador sintió un gran dolor y cayo inconsciente fácilmente, para sorpresa de todos los presentes. Los demás peleadores se prepararon pelear, pero rápidamente Ryu movio de peleador en peleador, noqueándolos con puñetazos y patadas. Fue tan rápido que ninguno pudo responder, al final el grupo de 20 peleadores terminaron en el piso muy adoloridos. Ryuken camino cerca de la chica y tomo gentilmente su mano y la guió fuera del callejón, la chica solo se le quedo viendo pues la verdad al verlo no solo acabar fácilmente con los que la quería secuestrar, al ver su imponente figura pero gentil sonrisa en su rostro con esos bellos ojos azules. Fue como amor a primera vista.

 **En la residencia Natsume**

Aya sintió de repente una perturbación, como si algo…..o más bien alguien, quisiera robarle algo. Durante todo el día, ttarde y noche estuvo de mal humor. El signo más obvio de esto, era verla cortar la carne con más agresividad, al punto de partir la tabla a la mitad.

A lo que Maya no sabía que le pasab a su hermana, no es que no le importara, si no que muy profundamente en su corazón ella también sentía una extraña sensación de molestia.

 **De vuelta con Ryuken**

Ryu sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda pero no le prestó atención, ahora mismo se encontraba caminando por las calles junto a la chica que salvo de los luchadores en el callejón a su izquierda, la que curiosamente no había dejado de sostener su mano.

-"Señorita…..ya puede soltar mi mano" dijo Ryu, a lo cual la chica lo vio un rato hasta darse cuenta de que ella aún se aferraba a su mano, soltándola rápidamente.

-"L-l-lo siento….estaba muy distraída. Mi nombre es Ryubi Gentoku, gracias por ayudarme en el callejón" dijo la chica presentándose.

-"No hay de qué. Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, es un gusto Ryubi-san ¿pero que hacías por un callejón?" pregunto.

-"La verdad estaba junto a mis amigas Kanu-san y Chouhi-san, hasta que un grupo de peleadores nos atacaron, en medio de la pelea Kanu-san me dijo que huyera, pero me cansé rápido y me alcanzaron rápidamente acorralándome en ese callejón. Pense que tratarían de abusarme de mí, pero entonces tú apareciste, y me salvaste" explico ella.

-"Ya veo…..de todas formas me alegra haber podido ayudarte. Ahora supongo que al menos debería llevarte con tus amigas ¿Por dónde crees que estén?" pregunto él.

-"Uuummm no lo sé. Me perdí cuando estaba tratando de escapar, y no reconozco estas calles" dijo ella triste.

-"Tranqula, supongo que debemos buscar un lugar que sea de conocimiento público general, hay una fuente de un parque donde me reuniré con el socio de un amigo, tal vez de ahí podamos empezar a buscar"

-"¡Claro! Es una buena idea"

Justo cuando iban a empezar a caminar. Ryuken sintió unos pasos acelerados acercarse a los dos, después sintió a alguien saltar en dirección a él y Ryubi, o más bien saltar lanzando una patada a su cabeza. Com acto de reflejo tomo a Ryubi por la cintura con su mano izquierda y levanto su brazo derecho, recibiendo la patada en su antebrazo, él pudo sentir la gran fuerza del ataque. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro ahora mismo estaría con los huesos del antebrazo rotos, pero él había soportado fácilmente los golpes de su hermano Kaion, los cuales podían romper metales muy duros, incluso el podía hacer eso.

Ryuken fue a ver a su atacante, empezando por el miembro con el que lo ataco, y bueno….incluso él quedo sorprendido. Empezando por la pierna que lo golpeo, la cual era larga y esbelta, con fuertes musculos pero sin duda de una mujer de piel morena. Después de ver que su golpe no hizo nada, la mujer retiro su pie y se alejo un poco, dejando ver su gran belleza. Era una mujer de piel chocolate, su cabello largo hasta los talones color violeta oscuro con un moño blanco al final y un fleco que cae sobre la parte izquierda de su rostro tapando uno de sus ojos celeste. Su cuerpo bien desarrollado y femenino pero fácilmente se observaba que era una luchadora, llevando consigo una lanza de mango blanco con la cabeza de un dragón en la parte de donde estaba la punta. Su pechos copa D eran visibles de la parte baja, pues su atuendo, aunque es el mismo que el de Ryubi, constaba de una camisa blanca más péqueña casi lo suficiente como para que cubra bien su pecho pero deje ver su abdomen y unos guantes rojos sin dedos en ambas manos. Todo esto la hacía una belleza exótica, si no fuera porque ahora mismo le daba una mirada peligrosamente entrecerrada a Ryu.

-"¿Quién es usted señorita? ¡¿Acaso también vino a secuestrar a Ryubi-san?" pregunto Ryu con expresión neutral.

-"¡Gentoku!" llamo la chica ignorando a Ryu.

Efectivamente el grito saco a Ryubi de su pequeña fantasia al estar pegada al musculoso pecho de Ryu, al poder sentir los músculos bajo su uniforme la chica se puso roja como un tomate, pero entonces el grito de su amiga la despertó.

-"Kanu-san…" dijo ella aún algo embelesada.

-"Supongo que ella es una de tus amigas" comento Ryu, volteando a verla.

La mujer llamada Kanu trato de aprovechar que Ryu estaba distraído, y ataco con su lanza.

-"¡WAATAA!" con una gran patada de su pierna izquierda Ryu desarmo a Kanu.

La lanza de la chica salió volando, enterrándose en el pavimento con gran facilidad, esto dejo a la chica muy sorprendida. En serio, Kanu estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, no pudiendo creer lo que paso y la rapidez con que paso, ella jamás había sido desarmada tan fácilmente con un solo golpe, ella aún podía sentir sus manos temblando adoloridas por la fuerza de la patada.

-"Ya fue suficiente, mujer. Yo no soy tú enemigo, los peleadores que intentaron secuestrar a tú amiga fueron derrotados por mí, si has venido a recogerla entonces deja de atacar" dijo Ryu con tono serio, su voz fuerte y profunda hizo a Ryubi y Kanu sonrojarse.

-"Y-y-ya veo…..discúlpame por el repentino ataque. Mi nombre es Kanu Unchou, gracias por cuidar de Ryubi" dijo la morena presentándose.

-"No hay problema, no me conocías después de todo" respondió él.

-"Kanu-san ¿estás bien? ¿Dónde está Chouhi-san?"

-"Ella está bien, estuvimos buscándote y nos separamos para poder cubrir más terreno, me alegra haberte encontrado. Muchas gracias esto….." dijo ella mirando a Ryu.

-"Ryuken, Ryuken Kurosaki. Y no hay problema, me gusta ayudar a los demás. Ya que todo termino, si me disculpan debo retirarme, tengo que reunirme con alguien. Fue un gusto conocerlas a ambas Ryubi-san, Kanu-san. Nos vemos" dicho eso Ryu camino en dirección al parque donde se reuniría con Kiriya.

Kanu y Ryubi se despidieron y lo vieron alejarse con el corazón lleno de calor, incluso Kanu sintió un gran calor dentro de ella. el solo ver la sonrisa que Ryu les dedico, incluso después de que ella lo ataco, llenaba de felicidad su corazón. Y al recordar su musculoso cuerpo y la fuerte patada con la que él la desarmo, hacia que su cuerpo se calentara también, en especial su parte baja. No cabía duda que era un hombre muy fuerte.

Kanu y Ryubi, después de que la morena sacara su lanza del pavimento, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a su escuela. Con el recuerdo de lso hermosos ojos azules y la suave sonrisa de Ryuken, presente en sus pensamientos. Ninguna de las dos noto a la otra mujer, quien había estado siguiendo a Ryubi en secreto, salir de su escondite y viendo en la dirección que Ryu se fue.

La mujer tenía el pelo blanco plateado largo hasta la cintura con dos mechones a los lados del rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados por lo que no se podía ver color de ojos tenia. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa color blanco manga corta con bordes café con un suéter delgado color café al sin mangas que junto a la camisa se ceñia bien a su bien desarrollado cuerpo y su pecho copa D, llevaba una falda de color marrón con líneas rojas y unas medias del mismo color y con líneas rojas con zapatos cafes, en sus manos llevaba guantes blancos sin dedos y en su mano izquierda sostenía una katana de mango amarillo en su funda negra. Su rostro estaba en expresión serena pero solo era una fachada, después de lo que vio era imposible que estuviera calmada.

Ella es Chouun Shiryu, como Ryubi y Kanu, una alumna de Seito. Ella había estado siguiéndolas para proteger a Ryubi en caso de que Toutaku las atacara, cuando eso paso y Ryubi se separo del grupo la siguió y se preparo para deshacerse de los peleadores, pero cuando Ryuken apareció y acabo con ellos con una velocidad, que incluso la sorprendió a ella, se quedo oculta para vigilar lo que pasaría. Ella los vio caminar lento mientras se quedaba cerca del lugar donde los peleadores yacían adooloridos, cuando empezaron a levantarse, ella se preparo para acabar con ellos. Pero entonces algo diferente paso, para su gran asombro y terror.

Uno a uno, los cuerpos peleadores comenzaron a hincharse y deformarse hasta que explotaron en una lluvia de sangre y vísceras, fue una vista impactante y aterradora. Chouun no podía hacer nada más que observar lo que paso, rápidamente siguió a Ryu y Ryubi temiendo que al similar pase con ella, pero al verlos caminar y conversar libremente supo que no pasaría nada….por ahora. Cuando Kanu lo ataco, él solo se defendió con su brazo como si la patada ni siquiera le hubiera dolido, ningún peleador había podido soportar eso y mucho menos alguien normal. Ryuken Kurosaki no era alguien normal, eso fue lo que ella pensó, después de hablar con las dos chicas y retirarse, ella se quedo viéndolo.

Ver su gran habilidad en la lucha y sus ojos azules, los cuales dejaban ver una gran tristeza, la dejo confundida y por otro lado cautivada. Ella quien solo se interesaba en hombres fuertes, ahora tenía una cosa en mente, volver a ver a Ryuken Kurosaki, y pedirle que sea su novio.

 **Bien hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, la semana que tuve, me ha tenido tan ocupado que incluso llegue a olvidarme de lo que quería escribir, pero al final termine el segundo capítulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Por otro lado, voy a empezar a hacer el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, pues he estado leyendo los nuevos crossover de Kuroinu y me he animado más a hacerlos. Sobre todo cuando empecé a leer la historia "The Night Unfurls" de StaffSergeant, que para mí es el mejor crossover de Bloodborne y Kuroinu, espero su OC Kyril termine con las chicas que hasta ahora lo aman mucho, aunque él sea algo frio respecto a eso.**

 **Ahora me toca a mí, hacer otro crossover con Kuroinu, usando mi OC Ryuken. Estaré añadiendo personajes de otros juegos hentai como: Kyonyuu Fantasy, el Spin-off de Kuroni que tiene dos nuevas chicas (ambas elfas), Monster Musume (voy a usar a Centorea, Cathyl y Tio), Ikusa Otome Valkyria. Y también añadiré a Artoria (Lancer) y Minamoto no Raikou.**

 **Lo más seguro es que una vez publique el primer capítulo del crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, siga con el segundo hast que tenga 4 capítulos, después seguire con: El Boden Salvador de Eostia; Ichigo, Rey de los Vivos y los Muertos; La Estrella del Norte en la Epoca de los Tres Reinos, El Puño Invencible que destruye el Destino; La Llama Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo; y los demás.**

 **Aunque ahora me estoy concentrando más en los crossovers de Bleach, Dragon Balaze, Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu. Bueno eso es todo, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo 2, dejen sus reviews. Espero les guste el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu cuando salga, y pongan en su comentarios y envíenme un PM con sus ideas para crossovers. Gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hokuto no Ken X Ikkitousen X Tenjou Tenge X Asobi ni Iku Yo!: El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino**

 **Bueno empecemos con esto, espero no sea tan largo, en especial porque quiero poner de una vez a Kune y la doctora Dyurel de Asobi ni Ikuyo! . Prácticamente no han aparecido mucho en la historia.**

 **En este capítulo, me desviare un poco respecto al anime de Asobi. Empezaremos primero con la llegada de Ryuken a la academia Hanzo, siendo recibido por Kiriya y Hanzo, presentándose con las chicas. Esto más o menos en el capítulo 2 del anime; por ende significa que se verá envuelto en la batalla de Ikaruga y Yomi.**

 **Después de lidiar con el problema, y dar uno que otro consejo, también ayudara a las chicas con su festejo al abuelo de Asuka y también le dará una buena lección al hermano de Ikaruga. Esto lo hará muy largo por lo que tal vez termine cuando regrese a casa y se encuentre a Eris junto a su capitana y su grupo. Si puedo avanzar hasta la pelea contra el tio que puede usar fuego de Tenjou Tenge.**

 **Después de subir este capítulo, es probable que siga con el tercero de El Titán de Eostia, y luego El Titán Demonio. Posiblemente también siga con Un Discípulo y sus Chicas Monstruos, en este se me ocurrió poner a las chicas de Nekopara. Prácticamente Kira será quien las crie junto a las demás, y para darle acción a la historia para que Kira use más sus poderes, mezclare un poco de la trama de Devil May Cry (anime).**

 **Dicho eso empecemos con el capítulo. No soy dueño de nada salvo por mi Oc y la idea para la historia, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 3: Visita a la Academia Ninja, Confrontación ninja y Conociendo a la Capitana de la nave de gatos….tal vez aún más.**

Ryuken estaba en el autobús en camino a la ciudad de Asakusa, curiosamente estaba bien cerca de Kanto también, uno antiguo conocido de él había pedido su ayuda para entrenar a sus alumnos. En su viaje por el mundo Ryuken llego a Asakusa dos años atrás, conociendo la ciudad y también descubriendo sus secretos, como la amenaza de los Youma y el hecho de que aún existían los Ninjas, o como ahora se llaman Shinobi.

Esos días el estaba disfrutando su viaje, tenía 15 años y buscaba experiencia en batalla, así como también descubrir el paradero de su hermano. Al llegar a Asakusa llego a una tienda de Sushi muy conocido de ese entonces, donde una pareja servía un tipo muy especial de platillo especial y propio, llamado " _Futomaki Roll"_ que era algo muy parecido a piezas de Sushi enrolladas en alga negra haciendo un rollo muy grande y grueso. Él decidió probarlo y efectivamente era muy bueno, aunque era un poco incomodo comer algo con ese grosor y largo, después de comer Ryuken les dio las gracias a la pareja y decidió partir en busca de un lugar para hospedarse.

Durante su camino se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, parecía estar vigilando y había estado haciéndolo desde el momento que entro en la tienda de Sushi, él no sentía ningún tipo de agresividad de este y por eso no trato de perderlo. Durante su caminata por la ciudad, llego a un parque donde una niña de 13 con cabello negro en una cola de caballo pequeña y con traje de escuela parecía estar peleando con un grupo de niños. La niña estaba fácilmente superando a sus adversarios, pero Ryuken solo miraba una muy triste escena, la chica solo peleaba para probar a otros su fuerza, era una espada sin escudo y sin propósito.

Después de noquear a los niños, la niña parecía querer regresar pero él la detuvo y le pregunto la razón por la que luchaba, la niña no le dijo nada y trato de pelear con él sin poder asestar un solo o golpe sobre él. Agotándose final la niña solo dijo que peleo con ellos para demostrar que no debían meterse con ella, Ryuken entendía que por ser joven esa sería una mentalidad normal de su parte y a su edad. Pero no quería que ella siguiera tan vacía mentalidad, él le dijo que buscar mostrar fuerza solo para demostrar algo era una tontería, que uno no gana nada con eso y que debía buscar una verdadera razón para ser fuerte….tal vez el querer proteger algo preciado para ella.

Él le dijo esto mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza, la niña lo miraba con un leve sonrojo en la cara, después de decir le esto le dijo que fuera a su casa. La pequeña se despidió de él tímidamente y se fue, cuando ya no estaba cerca del parque el misterioso vigilante se dejo ver, resultándose ser un hombre de mayor edad con vestimenta japonesa clásica, de puel morena y cabello, barba y bigote gris. Al parecer él conoció a su maestro en el pasado y ahora deseaba poder conocerlo a él, le agradeció que le diera dirección a su nieta y deseaba algún día le ayudara en el adiestramiento de los Shinobis de la Luz.

Ese día Ryuken gano un nuevo amigo, conociendo del mundo Shinobi y como no era nada diferente de cómo era el mundo, bien y mal siempre en una lucha por la supremacía. El hombre que se identifico con el nombre de Hanzo, le conto de todo lo que sucedía en Asakusa, y quería pedir ayuda al Hokuto contra la amenaza de los Youma, pidiéndole algún día ayudara a entrenar a la nueva generación. Ryuken le prometió que respondería a su llamado una vez alcanzara la edad de 18 años, y él justamente cumplió esa edad hace un mes antes de que se mudara. Ahora Ryuken cumpliría esa promesa.

 **Parada de bus, Asakusa.**

Ya en la ciudad, Ryuken rápidamente busco un mapa de la ciudad, ubicando la Academia Hanzo en el mapa partió en la dirección. Caminando por las calles de la ciudad, muchas de las mujeres miraban interesado a Ryuken, desde mujeres mayores a colegialas, para gran envidia de los hombres. Él no le dio importancia pues ya estaba llegando a la Academia, en la entrada del lugar pudo ver a dos personas esperándolo. Uno era un hombre de avanzada edad con un atuendo típico japonés con aori color verde negruzco, con pelo gris atado en una cola atrás de su cabeza y un bigote del mis color y ojos color café, la misma persona de hace dos años; y el otro era un hombre adulto con un saco, camisa y zapatos color negro, con una corbata violeta, con cabello blanco y ojos rojos.

-"¡Oh! Ryuken-san, es bueno verte otra vez...a pasado mucho tiempo"

-"Si que lo ha pasado Hanzo-dono, he venido para cumplir con mi promesa y visitar a un gran amigo"

Hanzo y Ryuken estrecharon manos, el otro hombre observaba a Ryuken con mirada analizante, pudo notar inmediatamente que era un guerrero y uno con mucha experiencia en batalla. También pudo ver claramente la gran tristeza en sus ojos, parecía tener un aire de madurez mayor que otros chicos de su edad. Era la primera impresión que tuvo, el Maestro Hanzo hablaba de él con mucho respeto, incluso le conto que pudo derrotarlo a él y su esposa Sayuri peleando solo con sus puños incluso cuando se enfrentaron a él usando su habilidades Shinobi, esto sorprendió mucho al profesor de la Academia.

-"Ryuken-san me gustaría presentarte a un colega Shinobi, el es profesor en la Academia Secreta de Shinobis y quiero que le apoyes en el entrenamiento de la nueva generación. Mi nieta también está entrenando en esta Academia, y estoy seguro de que se alegrara de verte de nuevo"

-"Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, mi nombre es Kiriya"

-"Mucho gusto Kiriya-san, entonces ¿empezare el entrenamiento hoy?"

-"No será mañana, pero al menos hoy te presentaremos con las chicas, seguro querrán hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida. Podrás hablar con Asuka, realmente cambiaste su vida para bien ese día, y tiene mucho que agradecerte"

-"Esta bien, pero de todas formas debo regresar a casa para recibir a unas personas que vivirán conmigo, pero no hay problema puedo quedar un buen rato"

Dicho esto, los 3 entraron al campus de la escuela, inmediatamente las chicas se percataron de Ryuken, ganando su atención.

 **Dentro de la Academia Secreta**

Asuka y las demás chicas estaban adentro, observando lo que parecía una barra dispensadora de comidas en la sala conjunta de la academia. Asuka era una chica con uniforme escolar de camisa blanca de manga corta con rayas azules en los bordes de las mangas y una corbata azul, y una falda azul corta con medias negras pequeñas y zapatos marrones, el mismo que las demás. de piel clara tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la espalda, atado en una cola de caballo mediana y ojos color avellana, junto a su uniforme llevaba una pequeña tela roja a modo de bufanda en su cuello, de1.55 m de altura y un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad (17años) con un busto copa F.

Junto a ella estaba 4 chicas más. Una de pelo negro largo hasta los talones y ojos azules de 1.68 de altura, de 18 años y busto copa G; otra era una rubia de pelo largo hasta los muslos, con un listón azul atado en la cabeza, de 1.65 m de altura, 18 años y busto copa H; otra tenía 16 años y 1.58 m de altura, con pelo blanco largo hasta los pies amarrados en colas gemelas largas y un ojo rojo derecho con el otro con un parche, de busto copa E y finalmente una chica de pelo corto color rosa de ojos azules con extrañas pupilas en forma de cruz, de 1.60 de altura, con busto copa E, parecía de 16 años pero se comportaba más como una niña.

-"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto la de pelo negro largo.

-"Un dispensador ¿no?" respondió la rubia.

-"¿Cómo el de una tienda de Sushi?" pregunto con un tono infantil la de pelo rosa.

-"Eso parece…." Respondió la de pelo plateado en colas gemelas.

Asuka por otro lado, tenía una leve corazonada de cuál era la razón por la que estaba ese dispensador aquí, y la verdad no creía que fuera posible.

-"¡¿No puede ser o sí?!"

La respuesta que tuvo fue la risa carraspeante de su abuelo, las otras 4 se alejaron del dispensador pero Asuka se acerco.

-"Así que aquí estas"

-"¡Esa voza!"

Apoyándose en la barra Hanzo salió de atrás del dispensador, sorprendiendo a Asuka.

-"¡Abuelo!" dijo asombrada Asuka.

-"¿Abuelo?" dijeron las otras sorprendidas.

Mientras nieta y abuelo compartían un abrazo de reunión, Asuka estaba muy emocionada de verlo.

-"Vamos Asuka, tranquilízate ¡Nos vimos hace poco!"

-"Asuka-san, esa persona es…." Preguntaba algo incrédula la e pelo negro largo suelto.

-"Gracias por cuidar de mi nieta" hizo una reverencia hacia ella en gratitud.

-"¡¿Hanzo-sama!?" ella solo se sorprendió y rápidamente se arrodillo en respeto.

-"¿E-el legendario Shinobi?" preguntaba la rubia sin creerlo tampoco.

-"¿En serio?" preguntaba la de pelo rosa junto a la de pelo plateado en coletas.

-"Abuelo me alegra verte pero ¿Qué hay de la abuela?"

-"Ella está ocupada con otras cosas, por cierto yo no soy el único que vino a modo de sorpresa"

-"En serio ¿alguien más de la familia vino?"

-"No es alguien de la familia, pero si es alguien a quien conociste hace 2 años atrás"

-"¿Eh?"

Abriendo la puerta cerca de ello, entro Ryuken buscando a Hanzo, encontrándolo reunido con su niet chicas más en la habitación.

-"Hanzo-dono, Kiriya-san dijo que estaría aquí….¡Oh! hola pequeña veo que has crecido de la última vez que nos vimos"

Asuka no sabía que decir, esta justo frente a ella, el hombre que cambio su vida y le dio un motivo para poder ser más fuerte. Ella nunca pudo encontrarlo, además de que no le pudo preguntar su nombre hace dos años, pues se olvido mientras guardaba el recuerdo de la calidez de su mano acariciando su cabeza, ella quería algún día poder darle las gracias….y tal vez ser amigos. Y ahora estaba parado justo frente a ella, ella no se dio cuenta que estaba avanzando hacia él, para luego abrazarlo de la cintura y apoyar su frente en su pecho, pues él era más alto que ella, mientras soltaba unas lagrimas por tan esperado reencuentro, mientras Ryuken solo sobaba su cabeza con su mano derecha.

Hanzo miraba todo feliz, no le fue difícil llegar a la conclusión de que su nieta se había enamorado de él, pocos hombres como Ryuken existen en el mundo ¿Qué mujer no querría estar con él? Ahora ambos podrían pasar más tiempo juntos, después del todo el entrenamiento de Ryuken era muy diferente y seria más complicado para las demás, rápidamente dio un vistazo a las demás, a ver qué expresión tenían.

La chica de pelo negro largo suelto levanto la mirada y miraba curiosa a Ryuken, con un leve rubor en las mejillas; igualmente la niña de pelo rosa, que tenía una mirada curiosa más inocente y un ligero rosa; la rubia por otro lado tenía una mirada embobada y estaba babeando, junto a un hilo continuo de sangre saliendo de su nariz; la chica de pelo plateado, también tenía un sangrado nasal pero al menos trataba de cubrirlo, y sus ojos miraban curiosa a Ryuken pero también precavida.

Después del largo abrazo, Asuka se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se separo de Ryu, con la cara colorada procedió a presentarse.

-"A-ano….m-me llamo Asuka, m-me alegra volver a encontrarme contigo"

-"A mí también me alegra verte otra vez. Mi nombre es Ryuken, Kurosaki Ryuken y por petición de tu abuelo, estaré ayudando en su entrenamiento de Shinobi. Así que nos veremos más seguido Asuka.

Este anuncio sorprendió a Asuka y las demás chicas, esto era muy inesperado y les hacía preguntarse si él era un Shinobi, pero antes de poder preguntarle. Hanzo los llamo para comer, mientras sacaba arroz para servir, las 5 chicas y el chico tomaron asiento en la barra dispensadora mientras el abuelo preparaba la comida.

-"Estaba pensando en hacer el almuerzo para ustedes, eso es todo" decía Hanzo.

-"¡Yay! ¡Sushi! ¡Vamos a comer Sushi!" decía la niña de pelo rosa emocionada.

Ryuken estaba sentado en medio de las 5 chicas con Asuka a su derecha, seguida de la de pelo negro largo suelto y la rubia, y la peli rosada a su izquierda y la de pelo plateado.

-"Incluso construiste un dispensador" dijo la nieta.

-"Bueno, quería sorprender un poco" dijo el abuelo.

-"Esto claramente muestra lo que significa ser un Shinobi Legendario ¡Es admirable!" comento la de pelo negro largo suelto.

-"Si, pero no fue fácil hacerlo solo"

-"Disculpen, pero si no es mucha molestia. Me gustaría saber los nombres de ustedes señoritas" dijo Ryu.

-"¡Ah! ¡Discúlpenos por favor!" dijo ella.

-"Esta bien…."

La chica de pelo negro lo miro de frente, tratando de disimular el rubor en su rostro, y se presento.

-"Me llamo Ikaruga, es un gusto conocerlo Ryuken-san"

La siguiente fue la rubia, la cual se bajo de su silla, y se recostó sobre la espalda de Ryu, mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Pegando sus pechos a su espalda y tratando de meter sus manos dentro de su polo para poder sentir sus pectorales, mientras las otras la miraban molestas y celosas.

-"¡Que hay! Yo soy Katsuragi ¿Por qué no te quitas ese saco ….y tal vez el polo también"

-"¡Katsu-nee!"

-"¡Katsuragi!"

G

Le gritaron Asuka e Ikaruga, Ryu solo sonrío algo divertido, luego miro a las otras dos a su izquierda. La primera en presentarse fue la de pelo rosa.

-"¡Hola! ¡Yo soy Hibari! ¡Espero seamos buenos amigos!" dijo ella alegre.

-"….Yagyu, m-mucho gusto" dijo la última con algo de rubor en su rostro.

-"Es bueno ver que ya se llevan bien contigo Ryuken-san"

La mayoría de las chicas tenía se pusieron nerviosas, menos Katsuragi que seguía acostada en la espalda de Ryu, eso fue hasta que Ikaruga y Asuka la hicieron regresar a su sitio. Después de tomar su asientos de nuevo, Ikaruga le pregunto acerca de la tienda de Hanzo, a lo que Asuka le respondió que como su abuelo estaba retirado sus padres eran quienes atendían la tienda. Ryuken noto la mirada de triste y condescendiente que tenía Ikaruga, al parecer ella tenía problemas de familia, se era posible hablaría con ella para ayudarla.

Después de un tiempo, Hanzo les sirvió " _Futomaki Rolls"_ para todos, Ryuken no se sirvió pues ya había almorzado, pero las demás estaban más que encantadas y comieron a gusto. Mientras que Hanzo, Ryuken y Asuka comían en otra mesa.

-"Me alegra ver chicas comiendo mis rollos de Sushi, por cierto escuche que estas teniendo problemas con la invocación"

-"Lo siento abuelo, tenía miedo que pudieras avergonzarte de mí"

-"No te preocupes por eso, temía que esto ocurriría"

-"¿Uuummm?"

-"La invocación a veces es determinada por la sangre de uno"

-"¿La sangre?"

-"Si y ese es el caso para nuestra familia, que produce Shinobis generación tras generación" dijo Hanzo algo preocupado.

-"En ese caso ¿Cuál es tu invocación Abuelo?"

-"Uno de los animales más clásicos para un Shinobi"

-"Entonces ¿Cuál es el animal de nuestra familia?"

-"Bueno…." El se lo dijo.

-"¡¿U-Una rana?! ¡¿Con muslos y pies pegajosos….?!"

-"¿Le tienes miedo a las ranas, Asuka?" pregunto Ryu.

-"¡Eh!...n-no, e-es s-solo que…."

-"Tal vez debí esforzarme en que te acostumbraras cuando todavía eras una niña. Nunca pensé que crecerías teniendo miedo a las ranas. Pero esto también es una prueba que debes superara como Shinobi"

Su nieta solo bajo la cabeza mientras decía que daría su mejor esfuerzo, Hanzo estaba a punto de preguntar por Kiriya, pero entonces una bomba de humo estallo justo en la mesa donde comían, Ryuken tomo a Asuka y la sentó en su regazo para que no se cayera al piso de la impresión y fuerza de la explosión, lo que la dejo totalmente ruborizada por estar tan cerca a él, Hanzo por otro lado solo tosía por el humo, mientras le replicaba como nunca cambia a la hora de aparecerse de la nada.

Después de comer, las chicas estaban afuera buscando ranas, para ayudar a Asuka a acostumbrarse y pudiera hacer su invocación sin problemas. Ryuken, Hanzo y Kiriya miraban desde un puente cerca de ahí, el profesro comentaba que no esperaba que le tocara invocar una animal al que teme y razono el porqué no podía invocarlo a voluntad. Ryuken también sentía un poco de pena pero ella tenía que superar esto si quería ser fuerte, el miedo es solo subjetivo pero es una prueba y al mismo tiempo algo necesario para todo ser vivo.

Al ver que no encontraban una sola rana, Hanzo hizo una señal de manos, e hizo aparecer ranas en grandes números. Lamentablemente Asuka solo pego un grito al momento de verlas.

-"Darles una mano debería estar bien. Vine hasta aquí para ver como estaba, después de todo" decía Hanzo mientras reía un poco.

-"¿En serio esa es la única razón por la que vino?" pregunto Kiriya.

-"Buen, escuche que fueron atacadas por títeres. Estoy seguro que sabes lo que se significa eso"

Hanzo y Kiriya se miraron con seriedad, Ryuken también entendía de lo que hablaban, pues donde hay luz debe haber oscuridad también. Así que la facción de la oscuridad de las Shinobi empezó a moverse, y como él veía las cosas, ninguna de las chicas estaba preparada para enfrentarlas, pues seguro las Akunin no dudarían en matar o al menos herir de gravedad a sus adversarios. Pero claro que él no dejaría que hicieran daño a sus amigos, si realmente abrazaban el mal, él purgaría el mundo de su existencia, pues hasta los Shinobis saben que deben temer al Juicio de la Estrella del Norte.

Después de encontrar las ranas, las reunieron a todas en una piscina, según ellas para que Asuka pudiera estar con ella en un espacio pequeño al menos. Esa era la razón por la que todas las chicas, a excepción de Ikaruga, estaban en traje de baño. Ryuken estaba presente pero no mostraba respuesta alguna al atractivo de las chicas, para gran decepción de Katsuragi. Asuka no podía poner un solo pie en la piscina, su miedo era muy fuerte, y se intensifico cuando una rana marrón salto al pie izquierda que era el que tenia más cerca de la piscina.

Al final su miedo gano, ella mismo grito que no podía hacerlo, pero termino resbalándose y caer de frente en la piscina. Salpico tan fuerte que las ranas también salieron volando, una de ellas llego a las piernas de Ikaruga y se metió debajo de su falda, ella reacciono gritando sorprendida y algo asustada. Mientras que Katsuragi le decía que hiciera de ejemplo para Asuka, Ikaruga trataba de sacarse a la rana de encima pero no lo conseguía. Entonces Ryuken se acerco a ella, levantando su mano izquierdo y poniendo su dedo en la punta de su nariz, ella se calmo rápidamente al sentirlo. Luego mostro la palma frente a ella, antes de que ella tomara su mano la rana salto en esta, él llevo la rana a su hombro donde la dejo y esta se quedo quieta. Después de esto él le extendió su mano derecha y la ayudo a levantarse del piso, mientras le daba una sonrisa, ella solo se le quedo viendo a sus hermosos ojos azules.

-"Ya todo está bien Ikaruga-san….uuummm creo que deberías arreglarte el uniforme"

-"Eh….¡Ah! ¡H-hai!"

Ella se había caído al piso mientras trataba de sacarse la rana, y al moverse bruscamente su camisa se había abierto lo suficiente para mostrara si escote. Rápidamente se arreglo el uniforme, pero seguía pensando en esos hermosos ojos azules. Después de reunir a las ranas y soltándolas en la naturaleza, Ikaruga propuso hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para el abuelo de Hanzo. Ryuken quiso ayudar, Ikaruga entonces le pidió a él y Asuka acompañarla a comprar ingredientes para la comida.

Caminando por la calles de las tiendas del mercado de la ciudad, los tres estaban buscando diferentes verduras y otras cosas, Ryuken disfrutaba mucho esta paz con las dos chicas. Mientras Asuka hablaba con Ikaruga.

-"¿Una fiesta de Bienvenida para mi abuelo? No tienes ir tan lejos"

-"Me siento obligada. Hanzo-sama es una leyenda, se merece una calurosa bienvenida…. ¿Asuka-san?"

-"Sí, mi abuelo es realmente increíble, pero yo…."

Estaba algo decaída Asuka.

-"Asuka, deja de pensar tanto en eso. Tú eres Asuka, Hanzo-dono es tu abuelo, él dejo un legado propio y tu dejaras el tuyo"

-"Pero…."

-"Él tiene razón Asuka-san, no apresures las cosas, se que lograras avanzar en tu entrenamiento"

-"….S-si, siento preocuparlos con mis problemas"

-"Somos amigos Asuka, siempre puedes contar con nosotros si tienes problemas" respondió Ryu.

-"Gracias Ryuken-kun, Ikaruga-san"

Ryuken estaba feliz de haber ayudado a Asuka, pero entonces percibió una presencia agresiva cerca de ellos, mirando a su derecha encontró al la persona. Una joven de 16 años, ojos verdes y largo cabello amarillo claro, también con un buen cuerpo, con pechos copa D, vistiendo lo que parecía un uniforme de sirviente color verde con bordes blancos modificado de manga corta, con un delantal blanco, con botas cafés hasta la mitad de la pierna y media blancas largas, con una boina verde en la cabeza.

La chica fingía estar viendo los precios de los brotes de soja, pero él claramente podía ver que estaba más que lista para hacerse notar, a las buenas….o a las malas. Empezando primero con un comentario, para llamar la atención.

-"Los brotes de soja son tan caros…. ¿No están de acuerdo?"

Ikaruga y Asuka la miraron confundidas, Ryuken la miraba neutralmente, la chica también se fijo en él por un momento perdiéndose en sus ojos azules.

-"S-si" dijo algo confundida Asuka.

Ikaruga estaba también confundida, pero sabía que probablemente se trataba de la persona que las ataco usando los títeres, así que tomo la mano de Asuka y la arrastro a otro puesto mientras Ryu las siguió después de darle una reverencia de despedida.

-"¿I-Ikaruga-san?"

-"No tenemos permitido hablar con extraños"

Mientras seguía caminando, una flecha fue disparada detrás de ella por la chica de cabello rubio pálido, así uno de los letreros de los puestos de verduras. Sin embargo para sorpresa de las 3 chicas, Ryuken atrapo fácilmente la flecha entre su dedo medio e índice, él tomo la flecha de metal y la doblo al medio del cuerpo de esta. La chica de uniforme de sirviente se sorprendió por esto, pensó que posiblemente se trataba de un Shinobi experto, pero decidió continuar con sus órdenes.

-"Solo los plebeyos comen brotes de soja, por lo que es natural que ni siquiera importe"

Naturalmente Asuka e Ikaruga miraban a la chica diferentemente, Asuka estaba algo preocupada y Ikaruga estaba con una expresión seria.

-"Por eso odio a las niñas ingenuas….que actúan como princesitas"

Ryuken pudo fácilmente notar que la chica parecía solo regir su juicio en inútiles estereotipos, la chica claramente vivió una vida de pobreza y seguro ahora solo sentían gran odio por aquellos que lo tenían todo en la vida. Era algo normal pero inútil, nadie puede cambiar eso, unos nacen con mejores condiciones de vida que otros, pero eso no define a uno, sino las decisiones de su vida y quien quiere llegar a ser.

-"Estoy un poco molestas con ustedes dos. no tengo problemas con que las verduras costosas aumenten de precio" continuo la rubia.

-"¿Eh?" se confundía más Asuka.

-"Pero ahora incluso los productos más baratos, como los brotes de soja han subido de precio ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso?"

-"Umm no creo que podamos discutir eso si nos apuntas con una ballesta" dijo Asuka.

-"Asuka, ella le está hablando a Ikaruga, no a ti" dijo Ryu.

Ikaruga sabía esto, pero permaneció fiel a las órdenes de Kiriya y solo tomo la mano de Asuka para seguir su camino, Ryuken soltó la flecha y las siguió también pero sabía que la rubia no los dejaría escapara.

-"¡E-Espera, Ikaruga-san!"

-"Recuerda que no tenemos permitido hablar con extraños, Asuka-san"

-"Pero ella…."

-"Estamos tratando de evitar conflicto Asuka" _'lamentablemente es muy probable que ella no nos deje ir_ ' dijo pensativo Ryu.

-"Ya veo. Van continuar ignorándome…. ¡Barrera Shinobi!"

Un domo oscuro con lo que parecía hojas de pasto volando alrededor apareció, Ryu y las demás estaban atrapados dentro al parecer, las chicas reconocieron bien la técnica que estaba usando la chica.

-"¡Una Barrera Shinobi! Entonces ella es…." Dijo Asuka.

-"¿Cuál es tú objetivo?" pregunto Ikaruga.

-"Si quisiera ir al punto, diría que es debido a que son una podridas princesitas que provienen de familias de ricos empresarios" respondió la rubia.

-"¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

-"Seguro su padres las bañaron en un montón de cariño toda su vida. Una despreocupada, confortable vida con su amada familia, teniendo todo lo que querían" dijo ella con desdén en su tono de voz y una malvada sonrisa.

-"¿Ikaruga-san?"

-"Quédate atrás Asuka-san yo-"

Ryuken entonces se puso en frente de Ikaruga, confrontando a la chica rubia, él la miro a los ojos y ella solo se quedo mirándolo. Ella pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de Ryu mostraban una profunda tristeza en ellos, era casi como si él supiera muy bien por lo que ella había pasado toda su niñez, ella no quería admitir en su corazón que tal vez si lo sabía.

-"¿Quieres enfrentarme tú?...aunque preferiría no hacerlo, tus ojos muestran una profunda tristeza. Así que sin duda conoces-"

-"Sé….que viviste una vida dura….que te falto mucho a ti y a tu familia, pero esa no es una razón para que odies a todo persona que haya tenido una vida más cómoda que la tuya…."

-"¡Que no es una razón! ¡Hay personas que sufren y otras que viven sin faltarles nada! ¡¿Acaso esa no es razón-¿!"

-"¡No lo es! La vida jamás ha sido justa con nadie, personas que tienen una vida sin faltarles nada no siempre tienen la mejor vida solo por no faltarle lo material, hasta ellos tienen problemas con miembros de su familia….no puedes esperar que juzgas bien a alguien sin conocerlo primero"

La rubia no dijo nada, que podía decir si él tenía razón, ella sabía que basaba su juicio en simples estereotipos, pero eso era lo que le daba fuerza para seguir con esto. Su maestra le enseño a usar su gran odio a las personas con la vida "pagada", recordando cómo sus padres murieron en la pobreza, el mismo fin hubiera tenido ella y todo debido a la familia de Ikaruga. Por eso decidió ser una Shinobi y poder no solo lograr una mejor para ella, sino también para otros niños iguales a ella, pero él tenía razón en que incluso las familias prosperas tienen sus problemas y no todos son egoístas y tratan a los pobres con desprecio.

-"No creo que seamos diferentes respecto a nuestra vida pasada….pero tampoco somos iguales del todo" dijo Ryu, el solo frunció el ceño.

-"Mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo solo tenía unos meses de nacido….todo porque eramos miembros de una línea de sangre especial, no por ser ricos sino porque un gran destino que cumplir...pero yo no busque venganza pues eso no cambiaría nada"

Las tres chicas ahora sentían lastima y respeto por él, pues pocos eran los que se resistían al desea de venganza, él era sin duda un gran hombre.

-"No deseo que se enfrenten, pero tampoco soy quien para ddecidir por ustedes, Ikaruga-san ¿lo harás?"

Ella miro a Ryu, después de unos minutos asintió, activando su transformación. Al terminar ahora llevaba un uniforme de almirante blanco con adornos dorados y una falda blanca, con pantimedias negras y botas blancas por debajo de las rodillas, con una katana larga de funda negra mango blanco con dorado y guardia blanca. Se puso frente a la rubia y se preparo para pelear.

-"Yo soy su objetivo, y cuando uno se enfrenta a un enemigo, se debe superarlo por uno mismo"

La rubia convirtió su ballesta en una enorme espada y su preparo para pelear, Ryu se reunió junto a Asuka y ambos observaron el combate. La rubia hizo el primer movimiento, lanzando una ola de poder violeta hacia Ikaruga.

 **-"¡Florecer Lavanda!"**

Ikaruga decidió recibir al ataque, esperando poder soportarlo, el impacto pudo resistirlo pero su atuendo ninja no resistió bien el golpe. Tratando de anclarse más al piso se arrodillo, y no se dio cuenta que su adversario había saltado para dar otro ataque, apenas pudiendo aguantar la fuerza del golpe. Asuka estaba preocupada y Ryu también, Ikaruga estaba tomando muy a la ligera a su oponente y eso podría costarle la vida. Después de dar el golpe, retrocedió para mantener la distancia y darle tiempo a Ikaruga recuperarse.

-"¡Es muy fuerte!" comento ella.

-"No me alcanzaras con esos ataques tan débiles" dio la rubia cambiando de postura de batalla.

Empujando su espada al frente como en una estocada, soltó otra ola de poder hacía ella, bajando junto con su espada para atacar.

 **-"¡Melodia de las Rosas!"**

En el momento que hizo su arma, la figura de Ikaruga desapareció, esto sorprendió a la chica pero pudo adivinar el ataque y miro hacia arriba, justo en el momento en que Ikaruga bajaba para hacer su ataque.

-"¡Prepárate!"

- **"¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Niflheírm!"**

El ataque final de la rubia fue más rápido, logrando tomar por sorpresa a Ikaruga, ella dio un grito y todo su uniforme Shinobi fue destruido. El ataque fue la espada convirtiéndose en un cañón de mano, Ikaruga hubiera caído al suelo pero Ryu la atrapo, reuniéndose con Asuka. Como estaba desnuda salvo por su ropa interior, él se saco su abrigo negro de mangas cortas y se lo dio, quedándose con su polo rojo y sus jeans azules.

-"¡Ikaruga-san!"

-"Ni siquiera me dio tiempo suficiente para usar mi Arte Ninja Secreto"

-"Ikaruga no puedes esperar que un enemigo te de oportunidad para atacarlo, y no debes bajarla guardia incluso cuando crees que tienes un golpe seguro. No tomaste el combate con seriedad del todo y este es el resultado"

Recrimino él a la chica mientras ella se ponía su abrigo, entonces la chica se acerco flotando tranquilamente, decepcionada de lo fácil que fue la batalla.

-"¿Todas las chicas de la facción de la luz son así de débiles?"

-"Entonces eres una Akunin. Respóndeme ¿Por qué están tras nosotras?"

-"Me molesta esa actitud condescendiente"

-"Es muy claro Ikaruga. Esto es una prueba, ellos están probándolas, para ver si serán un problema. Lo que significa que seguro están planeando un ataque a la escuela, tal vez no ahora pero si será pronto"

La rubia se sorprendió lo fácil que él descubrió todo, y las otras dos estaban sorprendidos y preocupados al enterarse de esto. Luego se puso enfrente de las dos para enfrentar a la Akunin, y ella también se puso en guardia.

-"Ya pusiste a prueba a Ikaruga, ahora yo seré tu oponente ¿Estas lista?"

-"Realmente preferiría no pelear contigo, pero al ser un Shinobi, seguro serás un potencial enemigo"

-"¡Oh, claro! Yo no soy un Shinobi….soy un Artista Marcial"

Las 3 chicas no sé lo podían creer, él no era un Shinobi pero sus movimientos mostraban que era muy hábil y que había participado en batallas, aún así Ikaruga y Asuka estaban preocupadas de haber envuelto a Ryuken en estos problemas. Ryu solo miro a su oponente y para demostrar que iba en serio, hizo manifestar su aura de batalla en forma de unas flamas azules en la parte superior de su cuerpo. la fuerza de su aura fue suficiente para poner en blanco la mente de la chicas, la opresiva fuerza era sobrecogedora, la Akunin se mantuvo alerta ahora que entendía que su nuevo enemigo no era como las dos chicas detrás de él.

-"Veo que ya entendiste que no debes tomarme a la ligera, muy bien haz tú el primer golpe"

-"…..Muy bien **¡Arte Secreto Ninja: Niflheírm!"**

Atacando con todo desde el principio, ella pensó que sería suficiente. Muy grande fue sorpresa, cuando Ryuken solo lanzo un puñetazo derecho contra su ataque y lo disipo fácilmente, su mente quedo en blanco pues no entendía que fue lo que paso. Las otras dos también se sorprendieron, él cancelo el ataque tan fácilmente que parecía casi una mentira que Ikaruga haya sido derrotada. Ryu solo regreso su puño a su costado derecho.

-"Ese ataque era perfecto, pero el nivel de poder que usaste en el no me habría lastimado en lo absoluto. Ahora es mi turno de atacar"

Él levanto su mano derecha, concentrando energía en la palma de su mano, luego extendió su mano en dirección a la Akunin. Ella no pudo moverse y por un momento vio toda su vida pasar ante sus ojos, la ola de energía impacto contra ella pero solo destruyo su uniforme dejándola en ropa interior.

- **"Hokuto Gosho Ha"**

Ryu bajo su mano y camino lentamente hacia ella, la Akunin cayó de rodillas liberando el aliento que retuvo por la impresión, cuando él estaba frente a ella los dos se miraron por un rato, ella solo miraba expectante de lo que pasaría y él solo miraba con tristeza a la chica.

Después de unos minutos, Ryu se saco su polo rojo y se lo dio a la chica desnuda, ella dudo un poco pero tomó la prenda. Mientras que, al igual que Ikaruga y Asuka, no dejaba de ver su bien trabajado cuerpo, las 3 estaban devorando cada parte de su musculoso cuerpo. Ryuken solo ignoraba las miradas, no eran las primeras en quedarse encantadas por su figura.

-"La batalla termino, será mejor que nos retiremos….todos" dijo él.

-"¡Espere Ryuken-san! ¡Ella es….!"

-"Sé que ustedes son enemigos, pero no son mis enemigos….así que dejemos que esto termine aquí, por hoy"

-"Pero….ella volverá a atacarnos" dijo Asuka.

-"Y ustedes se defenderán, yo las entrenare para que puedan enfrentar a sus enemigos, y si quieren terminar con esto tendrán que hacerlo ustedes ¿tienen el valor para hacerlo?"

Las dos chicas no dijeron nada y tampoco hicieron nada, la Akunin se quedo viendo a Ryu, después de ponerse el polo que él le dio. Ella solo se incorporo, mostrando que el polo le llegaba perfectamente hasta la mitad de los muslos, luego le hablo a Ryu.

-"….Mi nombre es Yomi. Nunca olvidare tu compasión….y como llegaste a entenderme, espero nos volvamos a ver…."

-"Mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki, espero algún día puedas encontrar la paz en tu espíritu, y también espero volver a verte"

Dijo él con una sonrisa, Yomi solo desvio la mirada, con un rubor y una sonrisa en el rostro, luego desapareció junto al domo de energía. Ikaruga y Asuka se reunieron con Ryu, Asuka le recordó a Ikaruga que debería materializar su ropa, a lo que Ryu dijo que si podían hacer eso le gustaría que ke devolviera so abrigo, para tener algo puesto en la parte superior. Ikaruga acepto, a pesar de que en verdad quería quedársela, después de vestirse los 3 caminaron de vuelta a la escuela, después de comprar todo lo que necesitaban.

-"Supongo que ya tenemos todo lo necesario para la fiesta" comento Ryu.

-"A-ano, Ryuken-san ¿Por qué dejo ir a…?" empezó Asuka.

-"Ryuken-san, ella era una Shinobi de la facción de la Oscuridad, se supone que…." continúo Ikaruga.

-"Chicas….les diré algo. No todas las buenas acciones son sabias y no todas las malas acciones son estúpidas, aún así tratamos de ser buenos….entienden que significa"

Ellas solo entendieron un poco, no podían decir que la Akunin estaba mal pues ellas no habían experimentado lo mismo que la ninja, por eso no podían decir que estaban en lo correcto en juzgarla. Aún así, si era cierto que planeaban atacar la Academia, tal vez si debieron lidiar con ella en ese momento, pero Ryuken dijo que les ayudarían volverse más fuertes.

-"Deben recordar, que el mal y el bien, son conceptos subjetivos. No todos pensaran igual a ustedes y muchas veces esto traerá conflicto, solo pueden prepararse para enfrentar el conflicto….como ustedes crean que puedan resolverlo"

-"Eso….es cierto, olvide que Hanzo-sama dijo que estaría entrenándonos, fue rudo de mi parte pedir que se hiciera cargo de la Akunin" se disculpo Ikaruga.

-"Eso no importa, los problemas siempre están presentes, solo debemos superarlos. Démonos prisa, seguro nos estarán esperando….también creo que no deberían decirle a las otras chicas del posible ataque a la academia"

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" pregunto Asuka.

-"Salvo por Kiriya- dono y Hanzo-dono, que es más que seguro que ya tuvieran una idea de eso, si le dicen a las otras solo las harán que se preocupen demasiado y esto podría alterarlas, la vida nunca se puede predecir perfectamente y estar siempre preocupado no le hace bien a nadie"

-"Creo que Ryuken-san tiene razón, Asuka-san por ahora solo tratemos de concentrarnos en el entrenamiento"

-"Bien dicho Ikaruga-san….además….creo que me gustaría más si solo me llaman…Ryu o Ken, cualquiera de ambos está bien"

Las chicas no sabían que decir ante eso, salvo por Asuka que después de un tiempo, sonrío alegremente y respondió.

-"¡Hai, Ryu-kun!"

-"¡H-Hai!...Ken-san" dijo Ikaruga.

 **Devuelta en la Academia Hanzo**

Llegando a la academia, lo primero que Ikaruga hizo fue ir a disculparse con Kiriya por hacer contacto con un desconocido, por supuesto que él no sabía qué hacer con ella, se tomaba muy en serio lo de las reglas. Por casualidad Hanzo estaba cerca y escucho lo que pasaba, así que decidió ser él quien la disciplinara, y ¿Cómo lo hizo?...pues haciendo que le diera un masaje en la espalda, aunque Ryu no entendía, porque ikaruga tenía que estar en su ropa de dormir, que consistía en una lencería rosa de tirantes, que mostraba bien su la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus esbeltos muslos, y una cinta rosa en el muslo izquierdo.

Las demás chicas estaban presentes en la habitación comiendo, Katsuragi estaba junto a Ryu que estaba sentado al lado de Asuka, por supuesto tratando de manosearle el pecho, al ver que no tenía un polo bajo su abrigo. Después de un rato de estar masajeando, Asuka le pidió a Ikaruga cambiar de lugar con ella, al parecer ella solía darles masajes. Mientras ella hacia esto, los demás observaban, Ryu escucho a Ikaruga hablar que se comportaban como familia, otra vez mostrando esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Justo entonces una bomba de humo exploto en la habitación, apareciendo Kiriya, con todos juntos empezaron la pequeña fiesta.

Ryuken pudo escuchar a Kiriya y Hanzo hablar de los padres de Ikaruga, mientras Katsuragi le preguntaba acerca de la Ninja que las ataco, por supuesta ella evito decir mucho, salvo que era muy voluptuosa y que de no haber sido por Ikaruga y Ryu no hubieran logrado hacerla retroceder.

-"Lo siento Ikaruga-san"

-"Todo está bien. Yo fui quien te dijo que te quedaras atrás, además fue….Ken-san, quien la venció"

-"¡Oh! ¡Así que, él le pateo el trasero! ¡Maldición! ¡Desearía haber estado allí!"

-"La verdad fue mi culpa. Como Ken-san dijo, me contuve en la batalla y por eso me derroto, como Shinobi decidí evitar la batalla y no pude concentrarme adecuadamente"

-"¡Tch! Yo le hubiera dado una paliza…. ¡Como esta!"

Katsuragi se le abalanzo a Asuka y comenzó a manosear sus pechos, Ikaruga solo desvió y bajo la mirada, pues ella sabía que era mentira. La Akunin era muy hábil, no hubiera tenido oportunidad alguna. Justo entonces Kiriya la llamo para hablar un rato, Ryu se quedo en la habitación pero pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación, al parecer su hermano mayor había desaparecido. Mientras las demás seguían divirtiéndose, Ryu noto a Hibari mirándolo con una sonrisa y él le devolvió una propia también.

Escuchando un poco más de la conversación, al parecer Ikaruga no se llevaba bien con su hermano mayor, pero seguro era algo más profundo que eso. Entonces sintió una presencia extraña, al parecer Ikaruga también lo sintió, Katsuragi justo iba a llamarla y cuando la vio esta le comento que le pareció que alguien la observaba desde el fondo del pasillo. Katsuragi se sorprendió y junto a las demás salieron a ver quién era, Ryu pudo sentir que la persona se había ocultado o más bien se movía otro lugar del edificio. Ikaruga dijo que tal vez solo haya sido su imaginación, las chicas aceptaron esa respuesta y entraron para seguir con la fiesta, Ryu aún sentía la presencia del intruso pero decidió ignorarlo por ahora.

Ya anochecía y Ryu se preparaba para irse a su casa, entonces sintió la presencia del intruso en unas de las habitaciones superiores, trepando al tejado del edifico y llego a una de las ventanas de la habitación, a pesar de estar oscuro pudo ver claramente que un chico de 20 o más estaba buscando algo en un baúl dentro del cuarto. No fue hasta que alguien entro, encendiendo la luz, que vio que se trataba de un chico de pelo negro corto hasta el cuello con un fleco al frente. Llevaba un traje blanco y zapatos negros, además tenía el saco abierto mostrando su pecho y su piel semigris.

La persona que entro a la habitación era Ikaruga, que al parecer se había dado un baño y estaba regresando, estaba con una blusa a tirantes rojo carmesí con puntos blancos, y su cabello recogido en un moño. Con un arma arrojadiza en la mano para enfrentar al intruso. Sin embargo cuando este hablo, ella se paralizo.

-"¿Quién eres?"

-"Oye ese juguete es peligroso" volteándose a verla.

-"¡Onii-sama!"

-"A pasado tiempo"

-' _Con que ese es el hermano mayor de Ikaruga, realmente me parece un completo idiota'_ pensó Ryu.

-"¿Por qué estás aquí Onii-sama?" pregunto ella guardando su arma.

-"No me llames así. Yo no tengo ninguna hermana"

-"¿Qué vas a hacer con Hien?"

-"¿Qué haré? Esto era mío desde el principio. Haré lo que quiera con él"

-"Te equivocas. Hien me fue entregada por nuestro padre-" ella se tapo la boca antes de terminar.

-"¿Nuestro padre? Eres tan descarada ¿Realmente crees que eres parte de nuestra familia? ´puede que no sea capaz de manejar esto, pero es una reliquia familiar. No es algo que una extraña como tú pueda llevar"

Ryu ahora más que nunca deseaba arrancarle la lengua a este bastardo, aún si Ikaruga era adoptada eso no significaba que él podía tratarla así.

-"Hien iba a ser….si solo…. ¡Si solo hubieras existido!"

-"Yo….lo siento-"

-"No tienes nada de que disculparte Ikaruga"

Dijo Ryuken entrando por la ventana, los dos se sorprendieron de no haber sentido su presencia, él solo bajo de la ventana y se puso de pie frente a los dos. Mirando de frente a los ojos del hermano mayor, este vio claramente la ira en sus ojos, y trato de actuar fuerte y desafiarlo.

-"¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

-"No tengo porque decirle mi nombre a basura como tú"

-"¡¿Qué has dicho?!"

-"Ken-san…." dijo Ikaruga.

-"¿Ken?...oh ya veo, es tu novio o algo. Seguro el no sabe que eres-"

-"¿Hay algún problema con que ella sea adoptada? Yo la verdad no veo problema alguno, deberías agradecer que el legado de tu familia fue confiado a una chica tan maravillosa como Ikaruga"

El comentario de Ryuken, ruborizo a Ikaruga e hizo que su corazón latiera fuertemente de alegría, Murasame por otro lado solo sentía insultado.

-"¡Ha! ¡Solo dices eso porque no sabes que yo-"

-"¿Qué eres patético? Eso fue lo primero que noté"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mírate chico….vienes a robar en la noche y te pones a insultar a tu hermana menor mientras dices que harás lo que quieras con la espada solo porque quieres, realmente no eres digno de usar esa arma. Mucho menos de tener una familia como la que tienes…."

Murasame solo apretó los dientes y lo miro con odio.

-"Ikaruga, toma tu arma"

-"¡Hai!"

-"¡Inténtalo si quieres!" dijo el pobre tonto sin ver que la katana ya no estaba en sus manos.

-"Ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando se movió, realmente no se ta da bien el ser Shinobi" comento Ryu.

-"¡Maldición! ¡Quede sexto en el manejo de cadenas en la escuela primaria!" dijo él sacando un Kusarigama y hondeándolo para atacar.

-"Ya basta idiota….solo te estás avergonzando a ti mismo"

-"¡CAYATE A TE MATARE A TI PRIMERO!"

-"Oh….puedes intentarlo, pero si fallas perderás el ojo izquierdo ¿Qué harás?"

El idiota de Murasame no escucho y lanzo la hoz de su Kusarigama, Ryu estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando, Ikaruga estaba un poco preocupada y quiso interceptar el ataque. Pero entonces Murasame jalo la hoz de regreso, esperando cortar el costado del cuello del chico, sin embargo lo que regreso fue la cadena y no la hoz, está estaba atrapada en los dedos índice y medio de Ryu. El solto el arma que cayó al piso.

-"Sabes los puestos no ganan batallas, por ahora seré clemente y no te quitare el ojo. Ahora lárgate"

-¡Bastar- ¡GASP¡"

Como una advertencia final, Ryu libero su aura y se puso frente a Murasame, con su dedo índice derecho a centímetro de la frente de este. Él pobre tonto no se movió, sentía como si su cuerpo no quería obedecerle, y le pareció que el frío abrazo de la muerte se cernía sobre él.

-"No me gusta repetirme….lárgate y no vuelvas a molestar a tu hermana….sino la próxima vez que lo hagas….estás muerto"

Con esas últimas palabras, removió su dedo se acerco a Ikaruga y jalo una cuerda de una trampa debajo de Murasame, quien cayó gritándole a su hermana.

-"¡Yo jamás te aceptaré!"

Cerrándose la trampa, Ryu vio a Ikaruga con unas lagrimas en sus ojos. Ella se sorprendió cuando él al abrazo, levantando la cabeza, lo miro a los ojos. Perdiéndose en el azul de su mirada, pudo finalmente notar la tristeza en ellos. Después de un momento, él bajo un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente, ella se quedo viéndolo y luego hundió su rostro en su pecho y dejo salir las lágrimas, abrazándose fuertemente a su pecho. Pasaron unos 3 minutos y finalmente ella se calmo, Ryu la libero de su abrazo y camino a la ventana.

-"E-espera Ken-san…."

-"Lo siento pero tengo que irme a casa, unas personas me están esperando. Nos vemos pasado mañana, por lo que Kiriya dijo ustedes irán a entrenar a una isla y yo tengo clases"

-"E-está bien, tenga cuidado"

-"Claro, acércate un poco"

Ella se acerco a él y este de repente le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, y después se fue. Ella se quedo quieta un rato, y luego se llevo la mano derecha a su boca, tocando sus labios con sus dedos. Después de un rato, se hecho en su cama con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro, tapándose con la sabana se dispuso a dormir. Con la vívida imagen de Ryu dándole un beso en su mente, ella durmió tranquila y muy feliz.

- _'Hhhaaa Ken-san….creo que….te amo….'_

 **En el bus de regreso a** **casa**

Ryu estaba pensando en todo lo que sucedió en el día, y todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Entrenar a Nagi y Bob; mantener un ojo en las escuelas de Kanto; acabar con el bastardo de Toutaku; vigilar al Consejo Disciplinario en Todo; y ahora entrenar a las Shinobi de la Facción de a Luz. Si bien si podía con todo, seguro ahora estaría más ocupado que nunca, y aún no había encontrado nada del paradero de su hermano Kaion.

Entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar, viendo el contacto, respondió de inmediato.

-"¿Qué pasa Nagi?

-"Ken ¿Dónde estás?"

-"Estoy en el bus de regreso a casa, estaré en casa e minutos más o menos ¿paso algo?"

-"Eh no del todo….oye que estas-"

-"Aló Ken-san"

-"¿Qué pasa Bob?"

-"Sera mejor que te apures amigo, tu tío dijo que te esperaban en la casa, cuando Nagi y yo llegamos habían 3 mujeres dentro hablando con Eris. Pero después de un rato aparecieron 4 chicas más, estas tienen orejas y cola de gato al igual que Eris, y al parecer a una de las 3 que estaban primero no le gusto que llegaran de la nada….y mucho menos cuando una, a la que Eris llama capitán, declarara que tu casa ahora es una embajada. Incluso saco una katana"

-"Hhhaaaa ok, me apresurare en llegar. Gracias por informarme"

Colgando y levantándose de su asiento, Ryu se bajo a uns 3 cuadras de su casa, corriendo rápidamente logro llegar. Entrando vio a Nagi y Bob conversando en el pasillo de la entrada, algo preocupados pero calmándose al ver a Ryuken entrar.

-"Muy bien, ya estoy aquí"

-"Ken-san es bueno verte, ser mejor que vayas a hablar con las nuevas inquilinas….antes de que intenten sacarse los ojos"

-"…..Okay, veré qué puedo hacer" dijo caminando hacía la sala.

-"¡Oye Ken! ¿Por qué la mayoría de tus conocidos parecen ser mujeres?" pregunto Nagi.

-"No tengo una respuesta a eso, tal vez sea el destino que le gusta jugar conmigo o algo así"

Entrando a las sala, pudo ver claramente a las nuevas personas, y a Eris sentados en los 2 grandes sofás de la sala. Aparte de ver a Eris con su traje espacial, pudo ver a las otras chicas gato con trajes espaciales similares al suyo e incluso sus campanas de gato, pero con variantes diferentes de color. Dos de ellas parecían las mayores del grupo, conservaban el blanco del traje pero el otro color era negro y azul oscuro, con partes en los hombros de color rojo y dorado en el mismo orden del color de los trajes. Las otras dos eran chicas más jóvenes, una de al menos 16 años y la otra de 15 años, sus trajes también eran de blanco con diferentes colores, la primera era de color azul normal con placas doradas, y la segunde color magente o celeste mezclado con purpura y placas rosadas. Y sus campanas también eran de diferente color, las dos más jóvenes tenían la campana color gris claro y de las dos mayores, la del traje negro tiene la campana roja y la del traje azul oscuro una de color gris oscuro.

La primera de mayor tenía el pelo y los ojos purpura, el pelo llega hasta la cintura y el color es muy vibrante, sus orejas de gato encima de su cabeza igual que Eris y su cola en la cintura, ambas del mismo color que su pelo. Ella parecía ser la capitán y líder del grupo, parece que se dio cuenta de su presencia y volteo a verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía tener tal vez 25 a más años, y de la misma altura que Ryuken, su cuerpo era como la de una super modelo, con un pecho copa E+. Ella llevaba el traje azul oscuro y la campana gris oscuro.

La otra de mayor edad mayor, tenía el pelo color marrón, corto llegando justo a su cuello y con mechones en la parte superior y al frente de su cabeza, por su puesto sus orejas y cola tenían el pelaje del mismo color. Sus ojos eran azul verde y llevaba unos lentes semitriangulares de montura roja, su altura era unos centímetros mayor que la primera, y en adición a su traje llevaba encima una bata de médico, mientras comía tal vez un dulce. También tenía un muy buen cuerpo de mujer, con pechos copa D, al ver Ryu por un momento después dio una sonrisa también.

Las dos chicas faltantes si bien no tenían su cuerpo bien desarrollado, con su pecho copa A, si tenían encanto propio, por sus esbeltas piernas y hermoso rostro. La que parecía tener 16 o más tenía pelo color celeste y ojos azul verduzco, parecía ser algo tímida y también volteo a ver a Ryu, casi quedándose embelesada por sus ojos azules. La otra de 15 años tenía el pelo largo hasta los hombros color gris en dos coletas medianas, de ojos amarillos, y con una actitud alegre y atrevida. Saludando enérgicamente a Ryu apenas entro.

Ahora las otras tres presentes en la sala, eran conocidas de Ryuken, personas a quien él conoció durante su viaje. Héroes del pasado que lograron conseguir una segunda vida en el mudo actual, de quien él se separo para buscar a su hermano, y al parecer ahora que lo encontraron seguro no lo dejarían ir otra vez.

La primera era una chica de un 1.59 m, cabello rúbio suelto y corto a los lados y una trenza larga y delgada hasta la cintura, sus ojos azul oscuro, su figura era muy femenina, con su busto copa C+. Vistiendo un uniforme de estudiante con un saco de color azul oscuro con bordes blancos en los lados, una camisa blanca o tal vez blusa pues en la parte la espalda esta al descubierto, con una corbata azul, con unos shorts azules abajo y unas medias azules hasta los muslos y zapatos negros. Su nombre era Leticia o como él llamaba también Juana de Arco (la llamaremos Jeane D'Arca).

La otra mujer también era rubia con cabello largo hasta la espalda pero atada en un moño detrás de su cabeza con fleco al frente y dos largos mechones a los lados hasta cintura del cuello, de 1.71 m de alto, con ojos verde marino suaves pero con autoridad, su figura era delgada y muy femenina, con un busto copa D, su figura femenina era más acentuada por su vestimenta. Una camisa blanca con la parte superior desabotonada dejando ver escote y que llevaba un top negro con tirantes, con un pantalón negro bien ajustado a sus caderas y su derrier y unas botas marrón hasta la mitad de las piernas. Ella era Arturia Pendragon, reina de Gran Bretaña en el pasado, pero ahora era una de sus más leales y nobles amigas para Ryu.

Por último la otra mujer, de aspecto japonés, media 1.75 m de alto, pues fue la primera en levantarse para ir a saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo, pegando su magnífica figura femenina. Su pelo azul oscuro largo hasta los talones con la punta atada con un cubo fucsia de centro amarillo con una cinta blanca, ojos purpura con dos mechones de pelo al frente y al medio de su rostro, con perfectas curvas en su delgado cuerpo, unos pechos copa DD y unas esbeltas piernas y brazos delgados pero fuertes. Vestía una chompa purpura de cuello ancho, encima de una camisa blanca sin mangas con la parte de arriba abierta mostrando un poco de escote, en la parte inferior vestía una falda larga color marrón, debajo llevaba unas medias negras transparentes hasta los muslos y unos zapatos cafés de planta baja. Ella era Minamoto no Yorimitsu, pero ella le dijo a Ryuken que la llamara solo Raikou. De las tres ella era quien más afectuosa se ponía con él, siempre abrazándolo fuertemente, tomándose un baño junto con él, o metiéndose a su cama para dormir bien acurrucada con él. Esto por supuesto no les gustaba para nada a las otras tres.

Ryuken estaba feliz de verlas otra vez, lo demostró devolviendo el abrazo de Raikou, luego le dio un beso en la frente. Luego la soltó y fue a saludar a las otras dos.

-"Jeane, Arturia, Raikou ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que nos vimos, veo que les ha ido bien" dijo él.

-"Hemos estado bien Ryu-kun, pero realmente te extrañábamos así que te buscamos por todas partes" dijo Jeane levantándose del sofá y abrazándolo cariñosamente.

-"Estuvimos buscándote por muchos lugares, deambulamos por el mundo hasta que encontramos a una mujer que nos dijo que te conocía, dijo que eras su sobrino y nos dio la dirección de tu casa" continuo Arturia también dándole un abrazo.

-"Yuichi-san nos recibió cuando llegamos y nos dejo pasar para acomodarnos, tomamos tres habitaciones de arriba, así que estaremos viviendo aquí….solo hay algo que me gustaría saber…. ¿Quiénes son esas gatas?" dijo Raikou con una sonrisa forzada.

Ryuken miro las nuevas chicas gatos, incluso Eris estaba ahí, sonriendo como siempre. Él dio una reverencia a las 4 chicas presentes mientras saludaba.

-"Mucho gusto, supongo que son amigas de Eris, sean bienvenidas a mi casa. mi nombre es Ryuken Kurosaki"

-"Mucho gusto, es bueno conocerlo finalmente en persona, Kurosaki-san. Yo soy la capitana Kuune del crucero Catain de exploración, yo envié a Eris en una misión de reconocimiento en búsqueda de nuevos mundos con los cuales formar una alianza de comercio e intercambio cultural" respondió la mujer gato de pelo purpura.

-"Ellas son parte de mi tripulación. La Doctora Durel, médico jefe de la nave" dijo ella mencionando a la mujer gato con gafas y bata.

-"Mucho gusto Ryuken-san" dijo la doctora, él asintió.

-"y ellas dos también son parte de mi tripulación. Melwin mi primera oficial y la pequeña Chaika"

-"Mucho gusto" "¡Hola!" ambas dijeron en el orden en que fueron presentadas.

-"Muy bien ¿A qué debo su visita?" pregunto Ryu.

-"Vinimos a establecer un acuerdo de paz con la Tierra, para intercambio cultural y comercio, Eris envió el mensaje de que este planeta y sus habitantes no era hostiles. Así que disidimos iniciar el contacto, pidiéndole que nos permita designar su hogar como embajada, y así poder iniciar las negociaciones"

-"….Bueno, siempre cuando no altere mi vida cotidiana, no habrá problema. No pasara nada ¿no?"

-"Aunque no puedo asegurar que no se compliquen algunas cosas, le aseguro que no habrá ningún cambio que pueda molestarlo"

-"Muy bien entonces no hay problemas, por otro lado ¿se van a quedar a vivir a aquí?"

-"Aparte de Eris, creo que no. Estaremos monitoreando de la nave Nodriza, pero si usted puede darnos una habitación podríamos quedarnos"

-"Bueno no creo que hayan muchas habitaciones libres, aunque dos de las 4 habitaciones en el primer piso tienen doble cama, tendrían que compartir"

-"No hay problema Ryuken-san, ya he trajeron Asistodroides para ayudar con eso"

-"Asisto-¿Qué?" pregunto Nagi entrando a la sala.

-"No has visto el jardín ¿verdad?" le pregunto Bob.

Saliendo al jardín Ryuken, Nagi, Bob, Raikou, Arturia y Jeanne. Encontraron una tropa de robots pequeños no más grandes que del pie a la rodilla de Eris, tenían cabezas grandes y cuerpos pequeños, sus manos eran grandes y de color crema con café y sus pies chicos como zapatos rojos. Parecían vestir algo similar al traje espacial de Eris con blanco y rojo, sus rostros tenia ojos verdes con lo que parecía cabello rojo y orejas de gatos rojas y blancas sin boca. Estaba haciendo ejercicio al parecer pues encogía y estiraba los brazos, uno de ellos los miro y levanto su mano con letrero diciendo "Hola".

-"Hola" devolvió el saludo Ryu con una leve sonrisa.

-"¡Y-Yo!" dijo Nagi, y Bob solo saludo con su mano.

-"L-Lindo" dijo Jeanne al verlos, incluso Arturia pensaba que se veian lindos.

-"¡Araaa! Que lindos hombrecitos" dijo Raikou.

-"Ellos son Asistodroides, pueden ayudar con las cosas de la casa y mucho más, ellos pueden ayudar a instalar un manipulador espacial en nuestros cuartos" dijo Eris.

-"Y esto ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara eso?" pregunto él.

-"Si empiezan hoy en la noche, acabaran mañana a las 6:00 de la mañana"

-"Ok ¿Se debe hacer algo, para que puedan empezar?"

-"Uuummm….creo que habrá que desalojar las habitaciones"

-"Ya veo, en ese caso. Supongo que puedes dormir en mi cuarto Eris"

-"Oh ¡Dormiré junto a ti, Ken-san!"

La inocente exclamación de Eris, hizo que Raikou tuviera un tic en el ojo derecho, mientras que las otras dos se enojaran. Pero Ryu rápidamente corrigió.

-"No….y tampoco compartiré habitación con las demás. Simplemente tendré que dormir afuera"

-"¡Espera, cariño! Podemos compartir cama tu y yo" dijo Raikou esperando hacerlo quedarse en casa con ella.

-"No Raikou, no quiero molestarte….y hacer que las demás se sientan excluidas. La vecina aquí al lado puede dejar dormir con ella, pero si no tiene espacio….tal vez lo considere"

Saliendo de casa fue a tocar la puerta de la casa de Aoi Futaba, escuchando un sonido de apuro, luego de un rato la puerta se abrió mostrando a Aoi con un top de tirantes a rayas de colores rojo, verde y amarillo; con una falda negra corta hasta las rodillas. Sus lentes en su rostro y con claros signos de haberse apurado al bajar, calmándose al ver que era Ryu, ruborizándose de que la encontrara justo vestida de esa forma.

-"K-Kurosaki-kun, B-Buenas noches ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

-"Aoi-san….siento molestar tan tarde en la noche pero….me gustaría pedirte un favor"

-"¿Cuál sería?"

-"Veras….van arreglar unas habitaciones en mi casa y unos huéspedes se quedaran en mi cuarto, así que ¿me preguntaba si podrías tener una habitación extra para poder quedarme? Solo por esta noche claro"

Ella se quedo en blanco unos 30 segundos, después de tanto esperar a poder invitarlo tal vez a salir a comer o algo más, él vino a su casa a pedirle si podía hospedarlo una noche. Ella no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, rápidamente asintió, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-"¡H-Hai!...digo. Hai, puedes quedarte en mi casa, por favor pasa"

Ella lo hizo pasar a su casa, una vez dentro ella le hizo sentarse en la pequeña mesa de su sala, ella fue a preparar un poco de té para los dos. después de unos minutos, ella vino con una bandeja, con dos tazas y una tetera con agua caliente. Ella sirvió el té y ambos disfrutaron un tiempo tranquilo hablando de algunas cosas como: las noticias de que se había contactado una señal del espacio o de algunas buenas películas para ver juntos algún día, esto en especial le gusto a Aoi. Sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle una cita, y eso hizo.

-"A-Ano Kurosaki-san…. ¿podríamos ir algún día a ver una película?...¿L-Los dos juntos?"

-"Uuummm….si no hay problema ¿Para cuándo podríamos ir? ¿Cuándo estas libre?"

-"¡Uh!...p-podemos s-salir….el s-sábado"

-"Sí….digo hoy es miércoles, estoy ocupado con la Academia hasta el viernes. Así que el sábado podemos salir a ver una película o tal vez a cenar en un restaurante….o mejor podríamos cenar aquí en tu casa, me gustaría cocinar para ti"

-"¡H-Hai! ¡Cualquiera está bien!" dijo totalmente ruborizada.

Después de tomar té se fueron a descansar, ambos subieron al segundo piso, llegando arriba él se dio cuenta de que no había otra habitación. Mirando a Aoi la encontró con la mirada abajo y jugando con sus manos, después de un rato ella alzo su mirada y hablo.

-"Resulta que….no tengo otra habitación"

-"N-no hay problema, puedo dormir en el s-"

-"¡No!...digo, podemos compartir mi cama, no hay problema ¿verdad?"

-"E-Está bien, supongo que está bien. Vamos a descansar, tuve un largo día…."

Después de eso los dos se fueron a la cama, Aoi se metió a la cama primero, después de cambiarse en sus piyamas celeste con rayas blancas. Después vino Ryu, quien solo llevaba un buzo negro y desnudo de la parte superior, para gran sorpresa de ella. Rápidamente Aoi se durmió de costado derecho, mientras sentía a Ryu subir a la cama, después de un tiempo ambos durmieron.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Aoi se volteara en su costado izquierdo, despertándose cuando sintió un fuerte brazo abrazarla de su cintura. Ryuken la apego a su pecho, ella estaba algo alterada pero al sentir el calor de su cuerpo también empezó a sentirse somnolienta. Ella se acurruco en su pecho y durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **Bien listo, hasta aquí llego, me hubiera gustado llegar más lejos. Pero estoy seguro que está bien, trate de poner casi todo lo del episodi de Senran Kagura.**

 **Estoy seguro que les gustara, muchos seguro estaban esperando este episodio, espero les gusten y por favor dejen sus comentarios. Me gusta saber sus opiniones y me ayuda a decidirme con que historia seguir después de la última actualización.**

 **Por otro lado, pienso seguir nivelando las demás historias que faltan, pero termine animándome para hacer una nueva historia. Esta vez con Testamente of Sister New Devil, usando un OC con los poderes de Overlord Ban, después de que salieron tantos nuevos Overlord en Dragon Blaze (versión Coreana).**

 **Quería usar a Ban y hacerlo muy OP, prácticamente los Overlords son seres terriblemente poderosos, fácilmente capaces de derrotar seres de gran poder. Y es más que seguro que ninguno de los demonios de ese anime podrían vencerlos, así que será perfecto para la historia. También pienso añadir a Highschool DxD,c on Rias y su grupo, y las demás chicas. El OC será un niño adoptado por Jin Toyo, por su enorme poder tratando de convencerlo de unirse a la tribu de Héroes. Por supuesto se negara y demostrara su poder destruyendo la espada de Brynhildr. Después de esto, incluso el Clan de Héroes no quiso aceptarlo y lo rechazo. Él se fue a vivir con su padre (por cierto también tomare el hecho que Yuuki y mi OC fueron amigos de la infancia durante su estancia en el pueblo), y lo demás seguirá con el anime.**

 **Por otro lado, quisiera su opinión acerca de algo muy importante, esto en especial se me paso por la cabeza. Díganme les parece bien si pongo ¿Qué Nagi atrae la atención de alguna de las ninjas? ¿Tal vez Katsuragi o otra ninja? Digo como Aya ya no está enamorada de él, debería darle una chica al menos….tal vez más, sea una ninja o Catian, tal vez también una chica Toushi. Por favor dejen sus respuestas junto a sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hokuto no Ken X Ikkitousen X Tenjou Tenge X Asobi ni Iku Yo!: El Puño Invencible que Destruye el Destino**

 **Bueno empiezo con el nuevo capítulo, justo pude revisar los capítulos anteriores y me olvide que la parte de Hakufu descontrolada ya la había escrito, así que ahora viene la parte de la pelea con el pirómano. Donde Bob saldrá a relucir su nueva fuerza, claro que antes de esto Ryuken ira junto a Eris a la isla secreta de entrenamiento, regresándose en la tarde después de lidiar con Hikage y Mirai, entonces viene la parte del pirómano.**

 **Bueno respecto al capítulo, primero Ryuken y Eris tendrán un pequeño paseo, a lo que él recibirá un mensaje de Hanzo para que vaya a la isla de entrenamiento secreto, Eris lo llevare con su nave y pasara todo lo de ese capítulo con Hikage y Mirai; después regresaran en la tarde con los 2 yendo a visitar a Bob y Nagi en la casa de su novia, paso lo mismo del capítulo hasta la parte del pirómano, donde Bob será quien le dé una paliza; después de acabar con este, Bob se irá a casa con su novia y Nagi acompañara a Ryu y Eris a la de ellos, entonces viene la parte del grupo de "Nerds" que buscan que Eris se vaya por no aceptarla como su "primer contacto alienígena", por supuesto Nagi y Ryuken fácil los despacharan, luego aparecerá Aoi con su traje de batalla negro para intentar capturar a Eris, Ken trata de detenerla pero entonces pasa otro carro y disparo dardos tranquilizantes a Eris, Nagi y Ryu. Los dos primeros se duermen pero Ken fácilmente soporta el efecto, así que la rubia mercenaria usa una granada de humo y una flashbang para cegar a Ken momentáneamente (Por cierto, en esta historia Ryuken está en vez de Kyo. Él ya conoce a Manami también, y la reconoce en la parte en que se llevan a Eris), con Eirs secuestrada él llamo Bob para que junto a Nagi le ayuden a salvarla, incluso Jeanne, Arturia y Raiko deciden ayudar, aunque tal vez no llegue a la parte del rescate.**

 **De hecho tal vez decido agregar a Jeanne en el paseo de Ryuken y Eris. Durante su regreso a casa después de asaltar la base militar, Ryu se separa de ellos pero le indica a Jeanne que lo lleve de vuelta a casa, Ken por otro lado llega al lugar donde Ryofu está peleando con unos luchadores y él interviene, tal vez esto lo ponga antes del secuestro de Eris.**

 **Así será más o menos, seguro me saldrá largo el capítulo, pero estará bueno…eso espero. Otra cosa que me dio nuevas ideas, es algo que también trabajo en el juego Elsword, y es…que me quede muy interesado en el personaje Chung Fatal Phantom. El cual me recuerda a otro gran personaje de anime…Beyond The Grave de GUNGRAVE, ambos usan doble pistola y un cañón portátil (en caso de Grave un lanzamisiles multi función, pero casi lo mismo). Y por eso estoy pensando en hacer una historia con Chung o con un OC con las habilidades de Fatal Phantom, o al menos lo pondré en las ideas para crossovers futuros, ya tengo algunos animes y otros programas en mente como: Code Geass (similar a muchas historias donde un hombre de nuestra época es transportado al mundo de Code Geass, aquí especialmente el emparejamiento será con Cornelia, pero tal vez añada más como Euphemia, Kallen, Shirley y tal vez Nina también); Overwatch (emparejado con Mercy, Pharae, Lena y Mei); hasta quedaría bien en el anime H Aku no Onna Kambu. Otro personaje que me empezó a gustar es Raven Rage Hearst, que fácil entra en: Hundred (lo emparejaría con Claire y dejaría a Hayato con Emilia); hasta me pareció buena idea usar el nuevo anime Tate no Yusha, nada dice que no se puede poner un héroe con otra arma ya unida a su cuerpo.**

 **Como sea, estas ideas posiblemente no las haga hasta que termine al menos 2 historias, además de la de Jojo. Ahora empecemos con el capítulo, nada me pertenece salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia.**

-"conversación normal"

-' _pensamientos'_

-" **nombres de técnicas y voces de los dragones internos"**

 **Capítulo 4.- Paseo por la ciudad, Visitando la Isla de Entrenamiento Secreto Shinobi, Noche en Llamas y la batalla de Bob, intento de Secuestro y encuentro en el Bosque.**

Una nueva mañana en la casa Kurosaki, con más inquilinos en su casa, 3 mujeres que conoció en su viaje por el mundo, 5 mujeres de una raza extraterrestre que vino a formar un tratado con la tierra. Como se quedaban con él ahora solo quedaban unas 4 habitaciones extra, pero al parecer Eris le dijo que podía ayudar, eso nos lleva a donde estaban todos reunidos. El Jardín. Ryuken, Jeanne, Arturia, Raiko, incluso Nagi y Bob estaban presentes, observaban que la chica gato del espacio había plantado algo en la tierra.

-"¿Qué me dijiste que eran Eris?" pregunto Ken.

-"Son Asistodroides, son autómatas de asistencia que usamos para construcción y mantenimiento en las casas, fabricas, edificios y naves algunas veces. Será de gran ayuda en la casa"

-"Bueno….supongo no hay problema con eso, ahora vamos adentro debo presentar a las 3 nuevas inquilinas de la casa" dijo él.

En la sala todos estaban reunidos, salvo por Kuune y su grupo, estaban las 3 Servants junto a los 3 chicos y la chica gato. Antes de poder empezar las presentaciones, llamaron a la puerta, Ken fue a abrir acompañado de Jeanne.

-"Buenos Días... ¡Oh! Manami que sorpresa verte"

-"Hola Ken-san, recién me entere por el Tío Yuichi que habías regresado. Vine rápido a saludar y alguien más vino conmigo…"

-"Hola Kurosaki-san, bienvenido de vuelta"

Las 2 nuevas mujeres eran de 15 y 24 o más respectivamente, serian una estudiante y un profesor. La primera en hablar era una mujer de pelo marrón claro corto hasta al cuello y ojos marrones, de buen cuerpo con su delantera copa D. Vistiendo una blusa amarilla bajo un top rojo con tirantes y una falda corta azul claro con un cinturón blanco de hebilla dorada, con un reloj blanco de muñeca, el cual recibió de regalo de parte de Ryuken, y sandalias blancas de tacón medio alto. su nombre es Manami Kinjou, una de las amigas de la infancia de Ryuken….y Kaion, ambos hermanos la conocieron durante sus entrenamientos, además de que su maestro les insistió en ir a la escuela….ahí la conocieron y se hicieron amigo, pero Manami no sabía acerca de Kaion y su traición a su maestro….a quien mato también, tampoco sabía que Ryuken debía encontrarlo y derrotarla….lo cual significaba que uno de los dos moriría.

La otra mujer tenía el pelo marrón y los ojos color purpura, con un buen cuerpo de joven adulto y una delantera copa D. su vestimenta era sin duda de una profesora, con una blusa amarillo claro de cuello amplio, con un saco de terno color turquesa de mangas largas hasta el codo encima de la blusa, con una falda larga hasta las rodillas del mismo color del terno, y zapatos blancos de tacón alto, también llevaba unos lentes rectangulares de montura delgada y un collar con un dije redondo dorado pequeño. Su nombre era Maki Itokazu, fue profesora en la escuela donde Ryuken y su hermano iban junto a Manami, incluso fue su tutora del club de Películas, al cual los 3 atendían antes. Por supuesto ella tampoco estaba enterada de la tracción de Kaion, ni de las consecuencias.

-"Itokazu-sensei ha pasado mucho tiempo, gracias por venir a saludar"

-"¿Son amigos tuyos Ryu-san?" pregunto la rubia de ojos color amatista, para sorpresa de las dos mujeres.

-"Oh si Jeanne, ella es Manami Kinjou una amiga de la infancia y ella es Maki Itokazu mi tutora durante la escuela. No me esperaba verlas hoy, pueden pasar si gustan pondré presentarlas con los demás"

Las dos mujeres entraron a la casa, llegando a la sala encontraron a: 2 chicos con clara pinta de gamberros, y 3 mujeres más con….enormes atributos.

- _'¡Ah!... ¡Extranjeras!'_ dijeron Manami y Maki mentalmente sus manos hacía un movimiento como de manosear pechos, pero al ver a Raiko….si notaron que ella tenía más rasgos japoneses.

-"Hey Ken ¿Quiénes son las linduras?" dijo bromeando Nagi.

-"Son mi amiga de la infancia Manami Kinjou y mi antigua tutora Maki Itokazu. Chicas ellos son Nagi Soichiro y Bob Makihara, son mis nuevos amigos de la Academia Todo, son luchadores callejeros que están entrenando conmigo"

-"¿En serio Ken-san? en la escuela casi nadie le podían seguir el paso a ti y tu hermano al entrenar" comento Manami, al mencionar a Kion puso triste a Ryu pero no lo dejo ver en su expresión.

-"Ken-san ¿Pensé que tu hermano ya no era tu familia?" dijo Bob confundido.

Esto….llamo la atención a las dos mujeres, ambas lo miraron buscando una explicación.

-"Kion y yo fuimos a la escuela juntos….antes de que….matara a nuestro maestro y se fuera para ganar más poder"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Kaion-kun hizo….eso?!" pregunto Manami horrorizada.

-"Paso hace 3 años, lo siento no pude comunicarles antes….no es algo de lo que quiere hablar ahora, por favor sigamos presentándonos, si" pidió Ryu, todos asintieron.

-"Esta bien, como dijo Kurosaki-san, soy su profesora y tutora del club de video. Itokazu Maki, es gusto conocerlos" dijo la profesora con una reverencia.

-"Okay, yo soy Soichiro Nagi y el mi mejor amigo Bob, somos peleadores callejeros y hemos estado entrenando con Ken para ser más fuertes" dijo animado el rubio chaparro con pelo en punta a los lados, apuntando a su amigo afroamericano –"¿Qué hay?" respondió él.

-"Ahora le toca a ustedes 3, yo las presentare para que….pregunten después. Primero ella es Jeanne d'Arc, la doncella de Orleans que lidera la armada francesa en la guerra de los 10 años"

Presento él a la rubia de cabello trenzado y ojos amatista, de buena figura con pecho copa D, vestida con una camisa blanca manga corta y una falda azul oscura corta hasta las rodillas, medias negras hasta mitad de las piernas. Maki y Manami estaban con la boca abierta y la verdad no creían todo lo que dijo, Bob y Nagi….no sabían mucho de historia así que no entendieron de que hablaba.

-"E-E-Espera Kurosaki-san…. ¿hablas en serio?" pregunto la profesora.

-"Si….no estoy mintiendo"

-"Pero eso es imposible, digo la mujer llamada Juana de Arco, fue condenada a la hoguera y quemada por ser acusada de ser bruja, en el año 1431. Dices ¿Qué esta mujer es la santa de Francia?" refuto Maki.

-"Él dice la verdad, se podría decir que soy una invocación del espíritu heroico de Juana de Arco, pero gracias a Ryu-san pude volver a tener un cuerpo humano otra vez y vivir una nueva vida" explico ella.

-"O-Oh ya veo, y-y-yo….es un honor conocerla, me disculpo por lo que le paso en el pasado-"

-"Esta bien, no es culpa de nadie, lo que paso no se puede cambiar además gracias a eso….pude conocer después a Ryuken" dijo abrazándose al brazo derecho de él.

-"¡Hey! Yo también quiero abrazar a Ryu-kun" dijo Raiko levantándose del sofá para abrazar el brazo izquierdo libre de él.

Ella ahora vestía un polo café manga corta bien ajustado a la parte superior de su cuerpo, en especial a sus enormes pecho copa E+, con un buzo negro ajustado a su derrier y esbeltas piernas, y medias blancas. La chica se apegaba mucho a él, y parecía disfrutar mucho el contacto físico, Jeanne estaba algo molesta de verla tratando de acapararlo así que reforzó su agarre en el brazo derecho.

-"B-Bueno continuando con las presentaciones. Ella es Minamoto no Yorimitsu, también conocida como Minamoto no Raiko, del clan Miyamoto y que ayuda durante la era de Genji Seiwa, también se la conoce por ser una cazadora de Onis"

Otro anuncio que también dejo confundidos y sorprendidos a los presentes, como siempre Nagi y Bob no conocían nada de eso así que "no sabe, no opina".

-"Pero….no se supone que era…. ¿un hombre?" pregunto Maki.

-"Bueno….mi padre deseaba un hijo varón, por eso se dijo que era un varón, además de que tuve que evitar que descubrieran mi genero. Solo mis compañeros del Shiten'no', sabían que era mujer" dijo la mujer con un tono maternal, esto solo rompía los hecho históricos para la profesora.

-"Pero eso ya no importa, ahora no tengo porque fingir ser un hombre o matar demonios y demás, ahora solo quiero….ser la esposa de Ryuken-sama y ser la primera en dar a luz a su primer hijo"

Esto lo dijo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su amado Master, para gran envidia de Jeanne y Arturia, incluso Manami sentía celos de lo fácil que la mujer anuncio su afecto por su amigo, Maki se sentía "haciendo mal tercio". Ahora le tocaba a la otra rubia presente.

-"Finalmente esta Arturia Pendragon, Reina de Bretaña, y reina de los caballeros"

-"¡Okay esto ya es suficiente! ¡¿De verdad esperas que crea que el Legendario Rey Arturo era una mujer?!" dijo algo alterada Maki.

Entonces sintió algo afilado bajo su mentón, observando abajo encontró lo que parecía una punta de lanza, una lanza en espiral hecha de luz….sostenida por la mujer de pelo rubio dorado en moño, su mirada seria decía que no le gusto como estaba hablando….justo enfrente de ella.

-"No sé si usted enseño historia en su escuela, pero seguro sabe que en esos tiempos las mujeres no teníamos derechos ligados a la realeza, ni siquiera las reinas. Después de sacar Caliburm de la piedra, el derecho de reinar se me fue concedido a mí, y por eso tuve que ocultar mi género….con la ayuda de Merlín. Todos se referían a mí como Rey por eso, decidí seguir con el engaño. Sin embargo ahora, puedo ser una mujer, a plena vista de todos, todo gracias a Ryuken-sama"

-"Ya lo entendí Arturia, por favor baja la punta de Rhongomyniad del cuello de mi profesora" dijo Ryu.

Ella asintió y bajo su arma, la cual desapareció en un flash de luz, Eris miraba curiosa lo que pasaba no había conocimiento acerca de armas hechas de luz en la Tierra.

-"Bueno, por último tenemos aquí a Eris" presento él a la chica gato.

-"Mucho gusto"

-"Oh que raro de tu parte Ken, no pensé que te gustara el fetiche de las orejas y colas de gatos en mujeres" dijo al burlona Manami.

-"Hasta parece que lo llevaste muy lejos, parecen de verdad" dijo la profesora"

-"Manami, Itokazu-sensei yo no tengo fetiches como esos….además, esas orejas y cola son de verdad, ella no está usando accesorios"

-"Es cierto, puede tocar si quieren" dijo Eris.

Las dos mujeres fueron a comprobar lo que ella dijo, agarrando las orejas y la cola, sintiendo todo real, cada pelo y la piel bajo esta incluso sentía el pulso de los vasos sanguíneos en la cola.

-"Ven son reales- ¡Jajaja! Esperen eso da cosquillas"

Ambas se apartaron asustadas de la mujer gato, preguntando quien o que era.

-"Soy una extraterrestre que está estudiando su planeta, incluso envié un mensaje diciendo que "vine a divertirme""

Paso un tiempo y ahora podemos ver a todos sentados, con la profesora Itokazu discutiendo la posible procedencia de Eris del espacio.

-Esto es ridículo, soy fiel creyente en la vida en otros planetas en el cosmos, pero no puedo creer que tnegan la misma forma que nosotros los humanos, salvo algunas partes….mucho menos que hablen el mismo idioma. Con todo ese cliché ¡¿Es en serio?!" dijo Maki enojada.

-"Siendo sinceros, mi gente pensó lo mismo que usted, con todas las similitudes de su planeta y cultura con la nuestra. Realmente creímos que era una broma de mal gusto" respondió Eris.

-"¡¿Todavia te burlas?! ¡Basta, no puedo aceptar esto! Si realmente eres un alien necesito una prueba irrefutable"

-"Irrefutable huh….dejame pensar….* **CLINK*** ¿Uuummm?"

Justo entonces la campana de gato en el traje espacial de Eris comenzó a brillar, ella toco la campana, luego una luz salió proyectada de esta….creándose una figura similar a un cubo hexagonal no asimétrico y de bases trapezoidales de color celeste, después de unos segundos el cubo se transformo en….un holograma de una mascota robótica con tema de gato, con colores primarios rojo y blanco y un moño de color azul con una campana dorada, no tenia piernas pero sus pies eran más largos y grandes que sus brazos, además tenía un triangulo color verde neón en la parte baja de su estomago y una cola blanca medio larga delgada con la punta color rojo y igual que sus orejas. Todos se quedaron viendo al holograma del robot, hasta que Eris hablo.

-"¿Qué pasa Ruros?"

-"¡Es una emergencia! ¡La nave ha sido descubierta!" dijo el robot ansioso.

-"¿No la camuflamos?"

-"Lo hicimos, pero aparentemente no sirvió contra algunos sensores"

-"Entonces ¿Cuál es la situación actual?"

-"La nave fue capturada por lo que parce una especie de red"

-"¡Oye Ken! Mira la TV" dijo Bob quien la había encendido para pasar el rato.

Se pudo ver el reportaje de un muelle, donde militares estaban de guardia y la gente se reunia para ver a una grúa levantar en una red un avión de forma triangular con los alerones hacia adelante con los colores blanco, rojo y negro, mientras os reporteros anunciaban que el metal del avión no era de origen terrestre, ya se especulaba orígenes extraterrestres.

-"Es mi nave" decía Eris….esto es malo, supongo que no se podía evitar"

-"También creo que no se podía evitar" dijo el robot.

-"Esta bien, reactivala. Pon el programa número 24 para el despegue y el programa II para el anuncio"

-"Entendido"

Dijo el gato y luego desapareció en un haz de luz con forma de átomo.

-"¿Qué era eso chica?" pregunto Nagi.

-"Era el asistente y control principal de la nave"

Luego todos volvieron a ver la TV, la nave fácilmente se libero de la red volviéndose tranparente, mientras daba el anuncio de que no buscaban amenazar a nadie pero no dejaría que la capturaran, dicho eso se impulso rápidamente al cielo y desapareció. Nagi y Bob tenia la boca en un "Ooohhh", las 3 Servants miraban curiosas pero tranquilas, Maki y Manami también tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-"C-Creo que regresare a mi casa, fue bueno verte de nuevo Kurosaki-san" dijo Maki acomodando sus lentes con los ojos cerrados.

-"Uuummm yo también me voy, otro día vengo a visitar, aún quiero que me expliques lo de Kaion-kun"

Afuera de la casa las dos mujeres pasaron la reja del muro, la profesora se subió a su auto amarillo, las dos tenía una expresión tranquila que paso a ser una mirada determinada.

De vuelta en la casa, Ryuken puso a Nagi y Bob a entrenar a pesar de ser Sabado, 2 de las 3 Servants estaban haciendo los quehaceres de la casa. Arturia se encargaba de la lavandería y Raiko de la cocina, Jeanne estaba con Ryuken y Eris en su cuarto hablando.

-"Bueno Eris-san me preguntaba ¿A qué vino a la Tierra? ¿No estarán planeando una invasión o si?"

-"Para nada Jeanne-san, estoy en una misión diplomática, para forma una relación entre nuestros planetas. De planear una invasión la Policia Universal nos atacaría, o incluso otras organizaciones podrían sancionarnos"

-"¿Qué? …. ¿Policia Universal? Y ¿Qué otras organizaciones?"

-"Creo que se refiere a las Alas de Hayden y Las Fuerzas Especiales Galacticas ¿verdad?" dijo Ken.

-"¡Oh! Ryuken-san ¿conoce a las Alas de Hayden y los Siete Solarianos?" pregunto Eris sorprendida.

-"No….pero conozco a alguien que conoce a los dos líderes de esos grupos. Solo conozco los nombres de las asociaciones, pero no a ninguno de los integrantes….también me comento del problema con….los Erebos"

-"¿Qué son los Erebos?" pregunto Jeanne.

-"Son unos seres espaciales malignos Jeanne-san, destruyen mundos para multiplicarse y expandirse, las dos organizaciones mencionadas los cazan y destruyen sus nidos. Felizmente solo habitan el espacio profundo, por lo que estamos a salvo" explico Eris serio, Jeanne asintió en respuesta.

-"Regresando a las preguntas ¿De qué planeta vienes Eris?" pregunto la Santa.

-"Bueno, nosotros también llamamos Tierra a nuestro planeta, deberíamos llamarnos terrícolas también pero eso fue demasiado confusa, así que lo cambiamos a Catia"

La chica gato tomo uno de los aperitivos que la Santa de Orleans preparo, unos royos de atun, arroz y miso. Poniéndose feliz por lo sabroso que estaba, mientras esto pasaba una cámara los espiaba de al lado, de la ventana, del cuarto de la casa de Manami, la cual estaba a la izquierda de la casa de Ryuken. Mientras Eris preguntaba a Jeanne como se preparaba el platillo, Manami monitoreaba la conversación y de paso hacia una llamada a un viejo colega del ejercito, uno de los grandes sueños de la chica fue pertenecer a las fuerzas norte americanas, en especial grupos secretos como la CIA, ahora mismo hablaba con una agente de ese grupo con el nombre de JACK. Derivado de su nombre real Janis Alecto Carotenas Karinato, una mujer de pelo rubio claro hasta la cintura y ojos verdes, con muy buen cuerpo femenino y con un busto copa E, vestida con un top a tirantes negro en la parte superior y purpura en la parte inferior que solo llegaba a la mitad de su abdomen dejando ver a media su ombligo, unos shorts pequeños hasta la parte superior de sus muslos con un cinturón café oscuro, y calzando unas botas vaqueras de tacón medio-alto, y un sombrero vaquero en la cabeza casi tapando con sombra sus ojos.

-"Hola ¿Qué pasa Manami?" respondia JACK.

-"He reunido unos datos sorprendentes"

-"¡Oh great! ¿De qué te has enterado?"

-"Te lo diré con una condición ¿puedo participar en la misión?"

-"Manami todavía es muy pronto para ti" dijo la bella-mujer, en su auto azul cerca a un prado de flores del lugar.

-"¡Por favor! ¡Es mejor para la empresa si más gente ayuda!"

-"Supongo que no hay opción. Vamos a ver qué excepción puedo hacer contigo. Vamos a confiar en ti"

-"¡Gracias JACK! Asegúrate de que me incluyan en el informe"

-"¿Qué tipo de información reuniste?"

-"La estoy enviando. Es de lo que estabas hablando ¿Verdad?"

-"¡Wow Jackpot! Es lo que buscaba" dijo ella al recibir la imagen de Eris en la casa de Ryuken.

De regreso con Ken y las dos chicas, él les propuso dar una vuelta por la ciudad para conocer mejor el lugar, además de comprar más comida para abastecer la despensa. Raiko estaba preparando un festín para festejar el regreso a casa, por su puesto Nagi y Bob estában invitados, incluso este último llamo a su novia para que los acompañaran.

-"Desde la mañana no veo a Aoi-san, deba estar ocupada con el trabajo" dijo para sí mismo Ryken.

 **En complejo de apartamentos (estoy adelantando las cosa pues la parte de la maestra ocurre en la noche, así la visita a la isla secreta será el Domingo)**

La noche del sábado, en un edificio, en uno de los apartamentos estaba Itokazu Maki. La mujera ahora con un buzo negro y un polo blanco sin mangas y con cuello semi-alto, se sentaba en la mesa de su ordenador y lo encendía.

-"Buenos días, capitán" dijo la voz personalizada de su ordenador.

-"Buenos días Haru" dijo ella mientras tecleaba unos comandos.

Al parecer tendría un chat en grupo con otras personas, viéndolo del punto virtual, su figura un pequeño ser color purpura abria unas puertas y entraba a una sala con otras figuras purpura, seguro miembros del grupo de chat.

-Hola soy Endaa

-¡Hola! Endaa-san, es Kelberos

Dijo uno del grupo 10 en el centro, contándola a ella.

-¿Viste "eso" en la televisión?

-Lo hice

-Es una pena, hubiera sido más emocionante si no hubiera resultado así

Dijo otro refiriéndose al escape de la nave, todos los demás presentes dijeron.

-De acuerdo

-"Pues debo avisar, que he conocido al extraterrestre de esa nave" anuncio Maki.

Rápido los demás reaccionaron.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-¿Dónde la vista?

-¿Tiene el mismo aspecto?

-WOW

Salieron varios mensajes, pero uno fue el que acertó respecto a lo que ella vio.

-"Si tiene el mismo aspecto que nosotros, e incluso habla japonés también" escribió ella para informar.

-Es extraño

-WOW

Dijeron algunos sorprendidos y….descepcionados al parecer.

-"Es imperdonable ¡Tener esa cosa como nuestro primer contacto extraterrestre!" escribió ella enojada.

-Es una situación grave. Debemos actuar

Dijo uno.

-"¡Pero, no puedo hacer nada por mi misma!"

-Te ofreceré refuerzos. Tengo contactos en la fuerza aérea y la marina

-"Gracias por la ayuda"

-Has tu mejor esfuerzo Endaa-san

-Da lo mejor de ti Endaa-san

Dijeron dos alentándola.

-"¡Todo sea por el bien de nuestro "Hermoso Contacto"!" dijo ella.

-Todo sea por nuestro hermoso contacto

-Todo sea por nuestro primer hermoso contacto

Anunciaron en coro todos los demás usuarios presentes en el chat.

 **A la mañana siguiente, Domingo.**

Eris se despertó con mucha energía, y ahora estaba echada en el suelo de madera, descansando cómo si fuera un gato. Ryuken le dijo que saldría hoy afuera con ella y Jeanne, esta vez necesitaba ir a entrenar a unas amigas en una isla en mar, la localización era secreta pero le dieron un mapa para ubicarlo.

-"Eris me gustaría que me ayudaras a llegar a la isla ¿puedes llevarme en tu nave por favor?"

-"Claro Ryuken-san"

-"Gracias, espérame un rato debo ir a dejar unas cartas en el buzón y vengo rápido"

Salió de casa con unas cartas en mano, el destinatario era sus tíos paternos, los cuales no se molestaron porque haya decidido vivir en la casa del tío Yuichi pero le pidieron que les escribiera al menos una vez al mes.

-"¡Buenos Días!" llamo Aoi Futaba a Ryu.

Vestida con un vestido de verano de una pieza de color celeste con bordes azules en el borde superior y los tirantes, con una blusa blanca a tirantes debajo, llevaba un colgante con una cruz plateada y cargaba un bolso blanco con borde marrón y una cuerda rosa de adorno alrededor en su hombro izquierdo, y sus lentes rectangulares de montura y marco color negro delgada, dejando ver sus ojos verde oscuro.

-"Aoi-san Buenos Días, te ves linda con ese vestido" dijo él haciéndola sonrojar.

-"G-Gracias, estaba regresando de unas compras cuando te vi….por cierto ¿Para quién son esas cartas?"

-"Oh son para mis tíos paternos, les escribo al menos una vez a la semana para hacerles saber que estoy bien, justo iba al buzón para ponerlas"

-"Te acompaño"

-"Claro no hay problema"

Los dos caminaban juntos, él con su 1.80 m de alto era un gigante al lado de ella con 1.63 m de alto, el silencio entre ambos era agradable….pero ella buscaba algo que decir para iniciar conversación entre los dos.

-"K-Kurosaki-kun…. ¿Está libre hoy? Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir al cine juntos"

-"Oh….lo siento Aoi-san, quede en entrenar a un grupo de aprendices, como favor a un amigo. Pero seguro podremos salir mañana"

-"Oh ya veo, mañana entonces quedamos la hora para reunirnos"

-"Sería preferible en la tarde, dicen que es el mejor momento para ver una película"

Llegando al buzón él metió las cartas, mientras Aoi buscaba poder tomar la gran mano de Ryu, con una de sus delicadas manos, quedando sorprendida cuando él tomo con su mano derecha la mano de ella. ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos un buen rato, fue un perfecto momento intimo, que se arruino cuando se escucho la bocina de un auto negro llego al otro lado de la calle.

-"¡Hola Aoi-chan!" dijo un sujeto de pelo negro, tez morena y ojos marrón, con traje de gris y camisa blanca.

-"¡Oh! Endo-no-Ojiisan" saludo ella algo desanimada.

-"Iba de camino a tu casa ¿quieres que te lleve?"

Aoi se sintió más desanimada al ver que su momento con Ryuken se termino rápido, y al parecer tenia "nuevo trabajo" que hacer, esperaba poder liberarse de eso para mañana en la tarde. Ella miro algo triste a su vecino, pero él solo lo dio una sonrisa, y la sorprendió con una leve caricia a su mejilla.

-"Todo está bien Aoi-san, mañana pasaremos la tarde juntos"

-"Uumm….tienes razón, nos vemos entonces" dijo ella apoyando su rostro en su mano, luego se fue para subir al carro.

Ryu vio al carro irse, puede que él no conozca más de Aoi Futaba, pero eso no iba a cambiar el hecho que era una persona importante para él.

-"Sera mejor que vaya a casa, Eris debe estar esperándome. Hanzo-san me dio la localización de la isla, para empezar la primera parte del entrenamiento, debo primero evaluar las habilidades de las chicas"

Según el viejo Hanzo, las chicas estaban en la isla desde el sábado, estarían seguro arreglando la gran cabaña donde se hospedarían, para hoy domingo deberían estar iniciando su entrenamiento en la isla. Ya en la casa llamo a Eris, la cual estaba esperando en el jardín trasero….junto a Raiko, la cual ahora llevaba lo que parecía un atuendo de colegiala. Con la blusa de color negro con una cinta roja larga a modo de corbata con un broche dorado con un esmeralda en el nudo, una falda negra larga pero abierta en el lado izquierdo para dejar ver su muslo, casi se podía ver una tanga lila bajo la falda, y cuando ella vio a Ryu corrió hacía él, con sus enormes pecho rebotando, como la blusa no cubría su abdomen se vio un atisbo de un sostén o más bien bañador horizontal sin tirantes (es el atuendo de Minamoto no Raiko (Lancer)).

-"Ryuken-sama estoy lista para acompañarlo"

-"¿Vas a venir con nosotros?"

-"¿No puedo?" dijo ella algo triste.

-"Bueno….no es que no puedas, está bien vamos"

Con todo arreglado, subieron a la nave y despegaron rápido, Ryu tomo el mapa y le dio las coordenadas a Eris, rápida llegarían a su destino.

 **En la isla secreta de entrenamiento.**

Ahora mismo Kiriya entrenaba a las chicas en el arte de Combate Mortal, para demostración Ikaruga y Katsuragi hicieron una demostración, en este estado las dos se quedaron solo en su ropa interior y un aura de energía rodeaba sus cuerpos, cada una portaba su arma (katana larga y sus botas de batallas). Después de entrar en ese forma empezaron a intercambiar golpes, bloqueando cada ataque con precisión.

-"¡En combate Mortal, cada ataque enemigo es fatal! ¡Ataquen y evadan!" dijo Kiriya

-"¡Hai!" dijeron las dos.

-"Muy bien, ustedes también inténtenlo" dijo el profesor a las 3 faltantes.

Las chicas procedieron a activar sus formas de Combate Mortal, con todo listo empezaron a el entrenamiento, mientras Kiriya observaba y luego miraba su reloj.

- _'Hanzo-sama dijo que Ryuken-san vendría, supongo que pronto llegara, se le dio la ubicación de la isla después del todo'_

Sus pensamientos y el entrenamiento de las chicas se interrumpieron cuando un fuerte viento vino del lado derecho, observaron alarmados pero quedaron más confundidos al ver una….nave espacial o al menos eso se les vino a la cabeza al ver el objeto, entonces se abrió la parte del compartimento para el piloto, las chicas estaban en guardia al igual que su profesor.

-"Ya llegamos al parecer" hablo una voz masculina muy conocida para todos.

Saliendo de la nave estaba Ryuken, llevando puesto una camisa blanca desabotonada en los 2 primeros botones y bien ceñida a su torso lo cual mostraba sus músculos, con unos shorts marrones hasta la rodilla y unas sandalias de madera.

-"¿Ryu-kun?" pregunto confundida Asuka.

-"¿Qué hace usted aquí Ken-san?" pregunto Ikaruga.

-"¡Oh! Hola chicas, vine para ayudar en el entrenamiento, pensé que Hanzo-san les dijo"

-"Me lo dijo a mí, es bueno ver que logro llegar Ryuken-san, aunque no sabía que tenía….una nave o avión…"

-"Si bueno….esta nave espacial de una amiga mía. Ella me trajo hasta aquí"

-"Oh estamos en la isla ya ¡Oh! Ryuken-san ¿ellos son tus amigos?"

La nueva voz femenina llamo la atención, y dejo una impresión en los mencionados antes, al ver a una mujer muy bien desarrollada….con orejas y cola de gato, con un traje blanco y rojo ceñido al cuerpo salir de la nave. Siguiéndola salió otra muy bien dotada mujer y gran estatura, comparar su busto con el de las chicas sería imposible, y sus otras características fácilmente demostraban que era japonesa. Y para mayor sorpresa de todas, al bajar esa mujer rápidamente fue a abrazar a Ryuken por detrás, con su estatura de 1.75 m de alto se podía ver su cabeza por el hombro derecho de Ryu.

-"¿Ellas son las personas que va a entrenar Ryuken-sama?"

-"Así es Raiko, será mejor que las presente. Primero, les presento a quien me trajo a la isla, su nombre es Eris habitante del planeta Catia, se podría decir que es alienígena"

Las 5 chicas y el profesor se quedaron con la boca abierta, ninguno pensó siquiera en la posibilidad de vida fuera del planeta, aunque Hibari apenas entendió bien lo de alienígena pues lo leyó en un libro anteayer. Eris por otro lado se puso al frente de Asuka y saluda muy animada.

-"¡Hola! Me llamo Eris, vengo del planeta Catia, en la misión de formar una relación diplomática con la Tierra para beneficiarnos mutuamente e intercambiar cultura y tecnología. Incluso envié un mensaje antes diciendo "Vine a Divertirme"" dijo ella sonriente.

-"O-OH ya veo….mucho gusto mi nombre es Asuka"

Las dos formaron rápido una amistad, las demás se presentaron con la mujer gato, Hibari de hecho aprovecho para poder tocar las orejas y cola de Eris, Yagyu la observaba cuidadosa pero al ver que se comportaba igual que un niño dejo preocuparse de que algo pasara. Incluso Kiriya la saludo dándole la bienvenida a la Tierra, Ryuken observo esto con una sonrisa, luego hizo señas para que Raiko se presentara también.

-"Ahora la siguiente es…." Dijo él

-"Me llamo Minamoto no Yorimitsu, pero pueden llamarme Raiko, es un placer conocerlos" dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

Por supuesto los presentes se sorprendieron de que ella usara el nombre de un personaje histórico para presentarse, además de que se supone que dicho personaje fuera un hombre no una mujer muy atractiva. Después de explicar que ella fue una invocación espiritual de esa persona, de una línea temporal diferente todos se calmaron. Sin embargo…

-"Ara….me olvide decir algo más, dejare bien en claro que mi devoción a Ryuken-sama es absoluta, además estoy decidida a casarme con él y ser la primera en dar a luz a su primogénito….eso sería todo" termino ella con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se quedaron sin habla, pero Asuka e Ikaruga estaban muy molestas y celosas de lo fácil que la mujer dijo todo eso sin vergüenza. Kiriya solo asintió y….no sabía si felicitar o compadecerse de Ryuken, para cambiar de tema llamo a todas para que siguieran su entrenamiento, lo cual les recordó que todas estaban en ropa interior, intentando cubrirse un poco lo cual confundió a Ryu pues creía que eran sus trajes de baño.

Las Shinobi reanudaron su entrenamiento en Combate Mortal, Ryu observaba esto con Raiko y Eris a su lado, Eris se distrajo con un cangrejo y empezó a perseguirlo. La cazadora de Onis observaba sus movimientos, llegando a la misma conclusión que su Master, las chicas solo tenía entrenamiento, pero no verdadera experiencia en combate, mucho menos habían machado sus manos con sangre.

-"Son "Retoños" aún Master, todavía les falta un largo camino" dijo ella.

-"Por supuesto Raiko, es normal que sea así, nadie nace siendo fuerte. Por eso creo que debemos ponerlas a prueba ¿Crees poder ayudarme en esto?"

-"Claro"

Ryuken y Raiko se acercaron a Kiriya para hablarle, unos segundos después el profesor llamo a sus alumnas.

-"¿Qué pasa Kiriya-sensei?" pregunto Ikaruga.

-"Parece que Ryuken tiene una idea para poder definir que entrenamiento hará con ustedes, pero primero desea ponerles una prueba" dijo él cediendo la palabra.

-"Bueno hemos visto suficiente en su práctica pero quiero ver como lidian contra un oponente muy superior a lo que conocen, por eso tendrán una batalla de práctica con Raiko"

-"¡¿EEEEHHHH?!" dijeron todas sorprendidas.

-"¿E-Está bien que tengamos un combate?" pregunto insegura Ikaruga.

-"Claro, solía luchar con mis compañeros del Shiten' para entrenar, pero les advierto que deben tomarlo en serio" dijo la mujer en un tono maternal.

Dicho eso las chicas se prepararon, Raiko se puso al frente de ellas y materializo su O-katana para pelear. La mujer tenía un semblante serio, las Shinobi usaron sus pergaminos para transformarse.

-"¡Empiecen!" dijo Kiriya.

Las Shinobis estaban listas, Katsuragi quería ser la primera en atacar, en especial para intentar manosear los enormes pechos de Raiko….sin embargo ella fue la primera en recibir el ataque de Raiko, quien rápidamente se movió frente a ella y golpeo con la palma de su mano en su pecho, mandándola a volar 2 m hacia atrás y caer de espaldas casi perdiendo el conocimiento. La sorpresa de las demás se esfumo rápido cuando Ikaruga fue forzada a levantar su espada para bloquear el ataque de Raiko, mientras daba una fuerte patada hacia atrás contra Hibari y Asuka, Yagyu puso su sombrilla para bloquearla, pero la fuerza del impacto mando a las 3 a volar 1. 30 m hacia atrás. Ikaruga aún aguantando el golpe de Raiko, no podia liberarse para atacar, hasta que ella retiro su espada, luego procedió a lanzar múltiples cortes contra la mujer gigante….no acertando una sola vez, Raiko esquivaba con mucha gracia y sin esfuerzo cada ataque.

-"Ikaruga-san debes prestar atención a todo movimiento del adversario, trata de predecir a donde va a ir, si fallaste con un movimiento busca una forma de cambiar tu ataque o has distancia para no estar a merced de los ataques enemigos"

Antes de poder responderle, Ikaruga bloqueo un swing de abajo a arriba, la fuerza le hizo perder estabilidad, recibiendo una patada en el abdomen Ikaruga terminó estrellándose en la orilla de la playa, su uniforme quedo empapado en el agua de mar. Raiko la miraba tranquila y sin mirar uso su brazo derecho para detener la fuerte patada de Katsuragi, empujándola hacia atrás logro atraparla de la pierna y la lanzo a su izquierda, la rubia logro corregirse en el aire para caer de pie y volver a atacar con una andanada de patadas….que Raiko fácilmente bloqueaba y esquivaba sin esfuerzo aparente.

-"Tienes mucha fuerza en tus ataques Katsuragi-san, pero te confías demasiado en cada ataque, un enemigo habíl fácilmente se puede aprovechar de eso….lo cual te metería en problemas"

Una vez más se movió rápidamente y golpeo en la abdomen con el pomo de su espada, no la mando a volara pero al ser la segunda vez, hizo que la rubia cayera de rodillas ya sin fuerzas para levantarse. Siguiendo con la pelea, esta vez Asuka, Hibari y Yagyu la enfrentaron, la primera usaba sus espadas para atacar pero Raiko solo bloqueaba o incluso agarraba sus brazos antes de que pudiera dar el golpe, quedando atrapada cuando logro entrelazar ambos brazos detrás de ella.

-"Asuka-san estás muy tensa al pelear, tu velocidad y fuerza están bien pero al estar tensa restas velocidad y firmeza a tus ataques, tienes dudas y preocupaciones en tu mente y corazón. Debes concentrarte en la batalla y olvidar lo demás, te ayudara a moverte más a gusto"

Luego de decir eso le dio un leve golpe en el cuello, casi dejándola inconsciente y haciéndola caer de rodillas, luego procedió a bloquear los ataques a distancia de Yagyu con facilidad, mientras detenía con una mano a Hibari tocándole la cabeza. A la pequeña pelirosa le dio un leve toque en la frente y la hizo dormir, dejándola en el suelo, luego porcedio con Yagyu, quien la ataco con más fervor al ver lo que hizo. Sus ataques fueron todos desviados, y apenas podía bloquear adecuadamente los ataques de espada de Raiko, Yagyu estaba acorralada, termino siendo des armada y recibiendo un golpe al abdomen que la hizo caer de rodillas también sin fuerzas para continuar.

-"Tu eres muy ingeniosa, pero el hecho que priorices más que nada el bienestar de la pequeña de ojos en cruz te pone fácilmente en desventaja, tus enemigos fácilmente se darán cuenta y se aprovecharan. La otra pequeña….casi no tiene mucho avance, me sorprende que alguien tan inocente este entrenándose para ser Shinobi, necesita entrenar mucho más que todas las demás. No puede solo depender de ti o de las demás"

Con eso acabo la pelea de práctica, las chicas se levantaron adoloridas pero lograron llegar a la cabaña para descansar. Ryuken, Eris y Raiko conversaban con Kiriya.

-"No era de esperar menos de la líder de "Los 4 Reyes Celestiales", fue duro pero seguro les ayudara a las chicas a mejorar" dijo el maestro.

-"Sin duda les ayudara, pero realmente me preocupa lo de Hibari, esa niña claramente quiere ayudar pero….se comporta justo como una niña. Sera difícil que alcanza un buen nivel de pelea, a las justas parece ser veloz para moverse y escapar" dijo Ryu.

-"Bueno al menso espero se pueda defender, Yagyu siempre la protege y sé que eso la acomplejo un poco, pero aún así seguro lo lograra"

El resto del día paso tranquilo, las chicas se pusieron sus trajes de baño para ir a la playa, incluso Raiko se saco su atuendo escolar para mostrar sus bikini lila, Ryu solo se quito su camisa blanca y busco un árbol para descansar en la sombra, Raiko aprovecho para que usara su regazo de almohada. Las chicas se pusieron celosas, fuera de estar sonrojadas de ver por primera vez el torso desnudo de Ryuken, lo cual causo hemorragias nasales en Katsu y Yagyu, Eris se quito el traje y se puso la camisa blanca de Ryuken para luego dormir en su abdomen usando sus "six pack" como almohada.

Ya empezaba a atardecer, Asuka e Ikaruga estaban en la cabaña preparando el fuego para cocinar, Eris estaba ayudándoles, Ryuken observaba a las 3, justo entonces Ikaruga llamo a Asuka preguntando por Kirya. Ryu dejo de prestarles atención cuando escucho algo no muy lejos de la cabaña, donde Katsuragi estaba entrenando sus patadas al romper madera, otro sonido vino de un pequeño riachuelo donde estaba Hibari, se levanto y salió de la cabaña sin hacer ruido. Cerca a la puerta encontró a Raiko quien miraba en dirección a donde estaba el riachuelo.

-"Ryuken-sama al parecer hay 2 invitados no deseados en la isla"

-"Así parece, el aura es de un Shinobi, deben ser de la Facción Oscura. Esta vez quieren poner a prueba a Hibari, Yagyu y Katsuragi"

-"Nos dividiremos supongo, yo iré a ver a la pequeña de ojos en cruz"

-"Entonces yo iré con Katsuragi, vamos Raiko"

-"¡Hai!"

En el riachuelo, Hibari observaba los peces nadar entonces escucho a alguien acercársele por detrás, pensando que era Yagyu lo sonrió y comento de los pescados, al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era una niña desconocida con atuendo de lolita gótica….quien sonrió divertida.

Entro lado, en el bosque estaba Katsuragi rompiendo madera con patadas, justo cuando rompía un tronco una figura misteriosa apareció y pateo uno de los trozos de madera contra ella, ella lo esquivo y el trozo se clavo en un árbol detrás de ella. Buscando al culpable, la cual apareció encima de un árbol, una mujer de pelo verde con atuendo de delincuente y un cuchillo corto de mano, la cual dijo que vino a pelear con ella por órdenes de alguien.

De vuelta con Hibari, la pequeña solo huía de su atacante, pero no sirvió de nada pues ella la alcanzo, cuando esta la quiso atacar….un sombrilla de color rojo apareció para bloquear el ataque. La loli retrocedió pues no se dio cuenta cuando apareció, sin embargo antes de poder atacar.

-"Ara….resulto ser una niña la intrusa, esto no está bien"

Las 3 vieron aparecer a la exuberante mujer de pelo purpura azulino largo hasta los talones, con su atuendo escolar negro y con su mano derecha agarrando su katana, parecía tener una expresión algo molesta e irritada.

-"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tu anciana?" dijo irrespetuosa la loli, Yagyu y Hibari de inmediato sintieron que debían escapar.

-"Oh…..para colmo es una malcriada….está bien, se me da muy bien….educar a los niño así…."

La voz de Raiko era terriblemente tenebrosa, al igual que su expresión fría con una sonrisa torcida, las 3 niñas sintieron un muy fuerte escalofrío en la espalda, en especial la loli quien empezó a temblar de miedo. Levanto su arma de fuego disfrazad de sombrilla para disparar, pero Raiko fácilmente la corto a la mitad….junto con su atuendo de lolita gótica, dejándola en interiores. Luego la tomo de los brazos, se sentó en una roca cercana y la puso boca debajo de manera que dejaba ver su pompis a las otras 2 chicas, Raiko entonces levanto la mano derecha manteniéndola en el aire, era muy obvio lo que iba a pasar.

-"Es hora del castigo…."

-"N-N-No ¡NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

De vuelta con Katsuragi y su oponente, estaba en aprietos pues su adversario era más rápida que ella, con dos ataques ya estaba demostrando ser superior. Ahora mismo estaban por atacarse otra vez….pero entonces algo causo que la tierra entre ellas presentara un corte, como si una espada hubiera pasado su filo por esa parte, las dos tomaron distancia.

Observaban los alrededores para ubicar al atacante, saliendo entre los arbustos apareció Ryuken, habiendo recuperado su camisa ahora la tenia puesta. Llego al medio del campo y miro a la peli verde.

-"Vete de aquí niña, no me importa quién te haya enviado, así que váyanse tú y tu compañera"

-"¡Huh! No tengo idea de quién eres, pero esto no te incumbe" dijo la Akunin de pelo verde.

-"¡Espera Ken-san! Ella es mi oponente, yo la derrotare" dijo Katsuragi en protesta.

-"Ella no vino a enfrentarte verdaderamente, solo ha ponerte a prueba, lo mismo con Hibari y Yagyu en otro lugar"

-"¿Qué?"

Antes de poder decir algo más la akunin se movió rápido para atacar a Ryu, pero cuando su cuchillo estaba por tocarlo, de repente apareció una sensación de peligro. Sus instinto le dijo que retrocediera de inmediato, sin pensarlo dos veces salto hacia atrás. Eso la salvo a ella pero no a su ropa ni su cuchillo, los cuales terminaron despedazados, por lo que parecía una afilada corriente de aire, apenas se quedo en interiores, levanto su mirada para ver al sujeto….encontró que se movió a gran velocidad y ahora estaba frente a ella con el dedo índice de su mano derecha a punto de tocar su frente, lo cual la petrifico de miedo….por alguna razón.

-"Un solo toque de mi dedo….y estas muerta. No me hagas perder más el tiempo y vete, busca a tu compañera y váyanse"

La chica ya no tenía dudas, debían irse incluso el escuchar el grito a lo lejos de su compañera confirmo que no podían lidiar con los nuevos aliados de las chicas Hanzo. Rápidamente escapo, luego Ryu se reunió con Katsuragi para ir a la cabaña y hablar con Kiriya.

Con todos reunidos, se converso de los ataques que sufrieron las chicas por separado, Kiriya dijo que alguien lo engaño para separarlo de las demás y aprovecho esto para atacar, además de que Hibari revelo que las pertenecían a una tal "Escuela Shinobi de Chicas Serpiente". Ryuken fácilmente dedujo que todos los ataques eran solo para medir sus fuerzas con ellas, que con lo que pudieron ver, seguro pensaban que sería fácil atacarlas, con todo terminado por ahora se retiraría a casa, ellos regresarían mañana. Las chicas se despidieron con saludos y abrazos, aunque Katsuragi recibió un golpe en la frente que la dejo inconsciente, cuando intento manosear a Raiko.

 **De vuelta en la ciudad.**

Llegaron a la casa, de inmediato la nave fue camuflada, Raiko se fue a su habitación a cambiarse mientras Eris iba al cuarto de Ryu para poder descansar….vestida con su camisa blanca. Ken revizo su celular y vio que había un mensaje de Maya, se preguntaría después como obtuvo su número, pues el mensaje le decía que era muy probable que Nagi y Bob seria atacados por un peleador de Todo bajo órdenes del consejo ejecutivo.

- _'Hhhuummm más problemas, será mejor que vaya a ver a los dos….'_

Aviso a los demás que saldría por el momento. Esta vez llevaba un saco grueso encima de un polo rojo franela y un pantalón negro y botas cafés de cuero, no le fue difícil encontrar el apartamento donde Bob y su novia Chiaki vivían, ahora….quedaba ver ¿Qué estupidez mando el dichocos "Consejo Ejecutivo" de la escuela Todo?

 **Escena durante la tarde del mismo día, en un aula de la escuela Todo.**

Un grupo de 3 personas estaba un reunidos conversando, 2 hombres y una mujer, los 2 primeros estaba cerca a la entrada al aula, la mujer observaba el atardecer por la ventana al fondo del aula. Otra cosa es que llevaba puestos los uniformes de varones y de mujer de la escuela Todo, los dos hombres eran muy diferentes. uno era alto como de 1.79 m de alto con pelo negro azabache corto, además de ser muy fornido; el otro solo media 1.70 y tenía pinta de gamberro con pelo rubio claro corto, de constitución atlética. La mujer por otro lado parecía bien dotada con un pecho copa D o C+, con un cabello color rosa intenso en arreglado en rizos, algunos a los lados de su cara y ojos color celeste.

-"Nagi Soichiro y Bob Makihara, ambos novatos, así que quiere que Sagara y yo nos ocupemos de ellos" dijo el chico punk.

-"Si se trata de eso" respondió tranquila la pelirosa.

-"No entiendo…. ¿Por qué necesita de nuestra cooperación….para derrotar a dos simples novatos?" pregunto el gigante del grupo.

-"Yo hice exactamente la misma pregunta….pero, fue el propio presidente el que tomo la decisión" dijo la mujer bajándose del pupitre donde se sentaba.

-"¿El presidente?" pregunto el gigante.

-"Así es parece muy interesado en esto, especialmente cuando habla de Soichiro Nagi….por otro lado, dijo algo más. Prohibió terminantemente que se atrevieran a pelear con otro nuevo estudiante de la escuela, su nombre es Kurosaki Ryuken…"

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron un poco, pero el rubio parecía divertido incluso ansioso.

-"Así que era cierto….un Kurosaki está atendiendo a la escuela. Después de que el presidente y el Natsume mayor enfrentara al primer Kurosaki que vino a esta escuela….que se llamaba a si mismo Ken-Oh…" comento el gigante Sagara.

-"¡Ha! Escuche acerca de eso, dicen que los 2 no pudieron derrotarlo….a duras penas lograron forzarlo a retirarse, se dice que es una leyenda que asecha a los luchadores incautos, pero hasta ahora no me he encontrado con él"

-"Eres un idiota si estas buscándolo Ryuzaki, ese monstruo solo te matara de la forma más dolorosa posible….concéntrate en la tarea que se nos dio" le dijo Sagara.

-"Sagara tiene razón, el asunto de Kurosaki Ryuken lo veremos después" dijo la mujer.

-"Jajajajajaja he oído rumores del tal Soichiro Nagi, y por lo que se dijo….parece que está al nivel de Takayanagi, los 2 terminaron terriblemente lastimados y el chico Kurosaki tuvo que intervenir para detenerlos. Si es así déjamelos a mí, será divertido... ¿no será ningún problema verdad? Señorita Isuzu" dijo el punk.

-"No, espero que no….que esto no salga de aquí, no tienes ningún margen de error…"

La mujer estaba complacida, pero frunció el ceño…cuando el punk idiota uso su mano izquierda para agarrarle el seno derecho, ella por supuesto logro atraparlo de la muñeca pero eso no evito que lograra agarrarla del pecho. Sagara miraba levemente sorprendido el estúpido atrevimiento de su compañero, sin duda era un sin vergüenza.

-"Solo es un pequeño pago adelantado por la recompensa…" dijo el idiota.

La chica solo alejo sus mano de ella, el chico solo agarro su muñeca y se fue del aula riéndose, la chica acomodaba su blaizer y comentaba que el punk rubio seguía siendo un bruto y asqueroso hombre.

Mientras tanto el punk rubio caminaba apurado por un pasillo y apoyo su espalada en la pared de un pasillo de intersección, luego miro su mano izquierda….la cual tenía un kunai clavado en la palma, maldiciendo a chica mientras se sacaba el arma de la mano.

 **En el apartamento de Bob.**

Ahora mismo Bob y Chiaki estaban cenando junto a Ryuken, Nagi por otro lado estaba por llegar al apartamento. La novia de Bob era una linda chica pelo marrón grisáceo corto hasta el cuello y ojos grises, vestida con un polo amarillo bajo un overol azul.

-"Todo combate se basa en la experiencia y el valor, y al final lo único que importa es si estás dispuesto o no….a dar tu vida por la victoria, Ken-san Soichiro y yo vivíamos con ese principio….no importaba quien era el enemigo, nunca perderíamos….o eso pesábamos. Ahora te tenemos de maestro, realmente me ayudo a hacerme muy fuerte"

-"Oh te refieres a las enseñanzas del maestro Taren, parece que le agarraste bien su estilo, pero….dijiste que no seguirías del todo el entrenamiento" dijo Ryu.

-"Si, no es por ser mal agradecido, pero….quiero mantener mi propio estilo mayormente"

-"¿Tu vas a pelear con él? ¿con el tal Takayanagi?" pregunto Chiaki.

-"Bueno por ahora no, con el entrenamiento de Ken-san y las enseñanzas del maestro Taren podría vencerlo, pero sería tantear el terreno….no pensé que tanto él como Nagi….se estuvieran guardando tanta fuerza"

-"Lo que viste en ese momento, era un estado de euforia, pasa a menudo cuando pierdes control de las emociones….especialmente la ira. Es un arma de doble filo, te hará pelear como si fueras bestia rabiosa….sin parar. Solo es algo que debes usar…como último recurso en batalla" dijo Ryu comiendo un poco de lo que le sirvieron.

-"Supongo, la verdad…desde que te conocimos el primer día cuando fuimos a Todo, y especialmente tu pelea en la noche con esos matones a sueldo, y ahora que entreno contigo y el maestro Taren. Pude darme cuenta de que hay gente tan fuerte, contra la que el valor y la experiencia….no son suficientes para vencer"

-"Jaja si entiendo ese sentimiento, pensaba lo mismo durante el inicio de mi entrenamiento, si te conté de la-" iba a decir Ryu.

-"La rivalidad del Hokuto y Nanto, sí hasta el maestro mi lo dijo, lo cual me sorprendió que se conocieran. Así que el Norte y el Sur son enemigos, teniendo en cuenta que esa es la traducción de las palabra"

-"Entonces ¿Nagi perdió o gano?" pregunto Chiaki.

-"Más bien iba a perder, pero logro sacar fuerzas de la nada y se volvió loco, de no ser por Ken-san hubiera seguido peleando contra el tipo Takayanagi….hasta romperse los huesos….y más" dijo Bob.

-"¿Y qué va a hacer Nagi ahora?" pregunto ella.

-"Ni idea….por lo que sé, él jamás ha perdido….mucho menos empatado en ninguna pelea" dijo Bob.

-"Sé que verá una forma de superar eso, les enseñe que en la vida deben buscar soluciones, no sentarse a lamentarse de todo" dijo Ryu comiendo tranquilo.

-"Cambiemos de tema, hay algo más importante, el hecho de que la deliciosa cena que te prepare….está solo y desamparada en la mesa, y se está poniendo fría. Así que cometela" dijo la chica acercándose a él para darle un beso.

Ryuken solo dejo a los dos tener su momento de pareja, sin embargo….un fuerte estruendo rompió el momento, Bob y Chiaki aún abrazados miraron al pasillo de entrada, Nagi había entrado rompiendo la puerta con una patada.

-"Podrías haber llamado a la puerta" dijo despreocupado Bob.

-"….Me voy" dijo Nagi tratando de desatorar su pie de la puerta.

-"Espera, seguro no viniste a cargarte la puerta y nada más"

Después de sacar su pie de la puerte y recibir un buen coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de Ryu, los dos se pusieron a arreglar la puerta, aún quedaba el hoyo en de su patada, el cual Chiaki tapo con un cartón. Después de arreglar eso fue a la pequeña sala, donde estaban los 3 chicos, se habían servido unas tazas con chocolate caliento o café, según sus gustos.

-"Chicos yo-" empezó Nagi.

-"No digas nada viejo, te manejaste bien, incluso aplicaste lo que Ken-san nos enseño, lo que después paso….no fue tu culpa tampoco, ya sabes no perdiste esa pelea" dijo Bob.

-"Es solo que…." Trato de decir algo Nagi.

-"Bueno chicos, yo me voy a lavandería" anuncio la chica.

-"Vale" dijo su novio.

-"Nagi tomate eso hasta la última gota" con eso dicho se fue.

Con esto los 3 podían hablar tranquilos del problema, Ryu en especial debía hablarles del mensaje de Maya.

-"Oigan chicos, pensé que tal vez soy débil…." Empezó Nagi.

-"Bueno, yo creo que simplemente estamos al mismo nivel que el tal Takayanagi, Aya y la niñata" dijo Bob.

-"Así es Bob, más entrenamiento les ayudara a mejorar más, uno no siempre es invencible o el más fuerte. De hecho si tuvieran poder absoluto y sin rival, terminarían aburridos de la vida" dijo Ryu al azar.

-"¿En serio piensas eso Ken?"

-"Claro, cuando ya no tienes rival, pierdes la emoción de la batalla. Eso se aprende, como todo en la vida….eso me recuerda, Maya me envió un mensaje de texto, fuera de que no sé cómo consiguió mi número. Me dijo que ustedes podrían ser atacados por un grupo llamado "Comité Ejecutivo" de la escuela"

-"¿En serio? ¿y quiénes son ellos?" pregunto Bob.

-"No lo sé, pero deben ser especialmente peligrosos si ella me aviso, no debemos bajar la guardia podrían atacar en cual-"

Ryuken se levanto de golpe, sorprendiendo a los dos, luego salió de la sala para salir del apartamento, Nagi y Bob lo siguieron inseguros de que pasaba. Hasta que vieron lo que realmente pasaba….la motocicleta de Bob estaba quemándose, apenas se había prendido el fuego, Ryuken hizo un swing de izquierda a derecha con su brazos derecho, liberando una fuerte corriente de viento y un poco de ki para apagar el fuego antes de que peores cosas le pasaran a la moto.

-"Bueno gracias Ken-san, los daños no son tan severos una pintada y algunas reparaciones y quedara como nueva de nuevo" dijo Bob agradecido.

-"Esto es diferente Bob, el fuego que estaba quemando tu moto….era fuego Chi, un usuario del Chi de fuego hizo esto. Acaso ¿Esto es a lo que refería Maya con los castigadores del Consejo Ejecutivo?"

-"En serio….es demasiado, pero entonces ¿Cómo damos con el canijo que quiso quemar mi moto?" dijo Bob algo enfadado.

-"Si tengo que concluir algo, esto fue una advertencia más que una venganza o castigo, si es así….todo el que este relacionado con ustedes….oh no"

-"¿Qué pasa Ken?" pregunto Nagi.

-"Chiaki se fue sola a la lavandería…."

-"¿No me digas que….?"

De inmediato salieron corriendo en dirección a la lavandería donde la chica fue, los 3 apresuraron el paso para llegar a tiempo.

 **En la lavandería de la urbanización.**

Chiaki estaba leyendo una revista para pasar el tiempo, la ropa se lavaba en la lavadora y tardaría un tiempo en terminar. Afuera de esta un sujeto con shorts blancos y un polo blanco bajo un saco lila se acercaba a la lavandería, llegando a la puerta de la lavandería la luz de adentro revelo al rubio punk. El sujeto iba a entrar al lugar para "divertirse" con la chica, pero entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más. Miro a su izquierda para ver a 3 personas viéndolo, los dos peleadores novatos que debía castigar, que lo alcanzaron más rápido de lo que el pensaba, y un hombre más. De gran estatura un poco más alto que Sagara de hecho, ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad donde su pelo negro se fundía. Su imponente figura musculosa y atlética….le causo miedo por un buen momento.

-"Hola…. ¿puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto.

-"Ken-san…."

-"….Es él, puedo sentir la misma energía Chi, es la que estaba en el fuego que quemaba tu moto"

Ryuzaki se sorprendió cuando escucho eso, él no sabía quién era, pero el moreno lo llamo Ken….lo que significaba que…era el tal Kurosaki de los rumores.

-"Así que tu eres el canijo que prendió fuego a mi moto, ahora me las pagaras bastardo" dijo Bob encabronado.

-"Ten cuidado Bob, este sujeto puede manifestar fuego, sin duda lo usara en la pelea. Supongo que….eres un castigador, del Comité Ejecutivo ¿verdad?"

El rubio solo sonrió divertido, Bob no lo tomo bien y se lanzo a pelear con el bastardo, un derechazo al rostro que el rubio esquivo y fue a darle una patada a la cara. Bob bloqueo el golpe fácilmente, luego empujo al bastardo y procedió a darle una patada a la cabeza, la cual el sujeto atrapo con su mano izquierda, preparándose para quemarlo hasta que sintió algo cortar su mano…otra vez. Se alejo rápido para luego ver su mano, un corte parecido al que dejaría un cuchillo había en su palma, gracias a que lo soltó a tiempo no era profundo el corte.

-"Vaya que extraño ¿acaso usas cuchillos ocultos en tus zapatos o piernas?"

-"Claro que no, yo solo peleo con mis puños y patadas. Ken-san dijo que usabas fuego ¿Por qué no lo usas conmigo?" dijo Bob preparando una patada.

-"JAJAJA ¿eso quieres? Muy bien…aquí tienes"

Llevo su mano derecha al frente invocando una llamarada y dispararla hacía Bob y los otros 2 detrás de él, al principio se sorprendió pero rápidamente el moreno reacciono, dando una patada hacia arriba en contra de las llamaas. Grande fue la sorpresa de Ryuzaki, al ver una sus llamas ser cortadas a la mitad, antes de que pudiera moverse recibió el ataque en el pecho, una especie de hoja de viento que corto sus saco y dejo un corte semi-profundo en el pecho, haciéndolo caer al piso en dolor y sorpresa.

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-QUE?! ¡¿Qué d-d-demonios fue….?!"

-"Parece que te deje sin habla, tu fueguito no es la gran cosa al parecer"

-"¡M-M-MALDITO NEGRO! ¡¿Sabes usar Chi de aier?!"

-"¿Chi de aire? No sé que es esa gillipollez, esto no es Chi….esto es Nanto. Nanto Hakuro Ken, unos movimientos que aprendí de mi maestro y buen amigo mío"

Ryusaki no sabía de qué hablaba, jamás había escuchado del Nanto Hakuro Ken, sin duda algo más estaba pasando. Justo entonces se escucho el ruido de una moto llegar detrás de Ryu y Nagi, voltearon a ver a y se trataba de Aya con su pelo largo ahora en dos trenzas hacia atras. Vestida con un chaleco de de manga larga felpudo, abierto al medio y dejando ver unas vendas para contener su pecho a modo de sostén, sus jeans celeste y unas botas vaqueras, además cargaba su katana larga en su espalda.

-"Aya ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Ryu.

En vez de responder ella se lanzo a atacar a Ryusaki con su katana, el sujeto uso su mano derecha para bloquear el ataque, incluso rompió la espada y despedazo los vendajes que contenían el pecho de la chica. Ella quedo sorprendida, antes de poder continuar con la pelea unos fuertes brazos la agarraron, unos segundos después se encontraba con Ryuken...siendo cargada como una novia por él.

- _'No lo vi moverse, este sujeto es muy peligroso'_ pensó Ryusaki.

-"Cálmate Aya, deja que Bob se encargue de él"

El rubio Punk se concentro en el afroamericano de nuevo, sin embargo no estuvo preparado para la patada al pecho de parte de Bob, el golpe asesto en el centro del pecho lo cual aumento el dolor de su herida casi superficial. No tenía tiempo que perder, comenzó su contraataqué, usando sus movimientos de boxeo, una que otra patada pero Bob fácilmente bloquea y contraatacaba.

- _'¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Se supone que es un peleador novato! Pero sus movimientos son certeros y rápidos'_ pensaba frustrado el castigador.

Bob probo usar uno de los movimientos que su otro maestro la enseño, dando una patada fácilmente confundible con capoéira, una patada de molino hacía el frente. Ryusaku pensó en bloquear el ataque pero al ver que era algo distinta, dio salto para retroceder una buena distancia, una buena elección pues la patada de molino….practicante corto el pavimento con facilidad.

-"Rayos pensé que lograría darte, aún debo mejorar más mis movimientos ¿Qué pasa? ¿ya te acobardaste?" dijo Bob preparado para seguir.

La batalla se movió lejos de la lavandería pero aún estaban cerca, era un milagro que Chiaki no se diera cuenta.

-"Ya es suficiente, será mejor que te largues….serás más fuerte que un peleador normal de Todo, pero Bob ha progresado mucho en su entrenamiento. No eres rival para él, ahora vete y no vuelvas a atacarnos….y iré a darle una vista al Comité" la amenaza de Ryu dejo claras las cosas.

Ryuzaki sabía que era cierto, había subestimado a sus objetivos, necesitaba escapar e informar esto al presidente.

-"¡Espera Ken-san! todavía no me he desquitado con este cabrón….le daré unos golpes más"

Antes de poder responderle al moreno, el castigador recibió de lleno un puñetazo a la cara, lo cual le rompió los lentes que llevaba. Retrocediendo del dolor, pero logrando pensar en una forma para escapar, observando a la lavandería con una sonrisa malvada.

-"Hhhaaa ¡Aaagghhh! Bien, dejo en claro que me retiro….solo porque se me ordeno no tener ningún contacto contigo especialmente Kurosaki Ryuken"

-"Oh así que me conoces…."

-"A ti no en especial, solo te diré….que un Kurosaki ya visito la escuela Todo antes, dejando una leyenda consigo….bajo el nombre de Ken-Oh…."

Esto llamo la atención inmediata de Ryu, ese apodo le pertenecía a….

-"Por ahora, nos vemos"

Ryuken vio claramente que iba a hacer, a gran velocidad entro a la lavandería, el castigador concentro una esfera de fuego y la lanzo a lavandería, impactando con una de las lavadoras….causando una explosión. La fuerza de esto hizo que Bob, Nagi y Aya se cubrieran, Ryusaki aprovecho para escapar.

-"¡Demonios, ese cabrón!" dijo Nagi enojado.

-"¡Eso no importa! ¡Ken-san! ¡Chiaki!" llamo alarmado Bob.

No podían entrar por el fuego, pero entonces alguien salió de adentro de la lavadora, era Ryu con Chiaki en brazos. La chica estaba bien y empezó a toser y respirar oxigeno, el saco de Ryu si estaba quemando así que se lo quito y se quedo en sus polo rojo manga corta. Aya de inmediato fue a revizarlo, pero él le aseguro que estaba bien, Bob estaba revisando a su novia.

-"Parece que se escapo, tenemos que estar atentos por si vuelve otro día" dijo Nagi enojado.

-"Si se atreven….los mataré" dijo con determinación Ken.

-"Creo que deberíamos ir a casa Ryuken-sama ¿puedo….acompañarlo a su casa?" pregunto Aya.

-"….Hhhaaa está bien, vamos ¿vienes Bob?"

-"Claro que sí. Vamos Chiaki, te presentare a las chicas de Ken-san y podras descansar ahí"

-"Esta bien, además nos quedamos sin un poco de ropa"

Todos partieron para ir a casa de Ryuken, paso un minuto para que alguien se diera cuenta de algo.

-"Un momento….Ryuken-sama ¿A qué se refirió Bob con….sus chicas?

De los 3 hombres, solo 2 sintieron un escalofrío por la pregunta.

 **Más adelante**

Ryuken y los demás caminaban tranquilos, Aya estaba a su lado….haciendo un puchero, descubrir que su único y verdadero amor tenia a más de una mujer buscando ser su esposa la dejo enojada. Ella apenas había hecho algún avance.

- _'Debo hacer más avance, ha este paso las otras gatas ladronas se aprovecharan de lo que sea….podrían incluso….meterse en su ca- ¡No! ¡Eso no puede pasar!'_

-"¿Oh? ¿Pasa algo Ken-san?" pregunto Bob.

Ryuken se detuvo por un momento observando a una parte de la ciudad, miraba con cara seria como si algo llamara su atención.

-"Nagi, Bob vayan yendo a la casa….tengo un asunto que atender, termino eso y voy a la casa"

-"Uuummm okay, te estaremos esperando" dijo Nagi deduciendo que seguro se trataba de Toushis peleando.

-"¿No deberíamos esperarlo?" dijo Chiaki.

-"Bueno tal vez podamos seguirlo, cuando Ken-san hace este tipo de cosas….es porque hay personas malas….que necesitan recibir su merecido" dijo Bob.

Con eso el grupo trato de seguir a Ryu a escondidas, estuvieron 3 minutos siguiéndolo, quedando sorprendido de verlo entrar a….un edificio con guardias de terno negro.

-"¿No les parece….algo así como un lugar para peleas clandestinas? ¿Por qué iría ahí?" dijo Chiaki.

-"Solo hay una forma de saberlo" dijo Nagi al ver como los sujetos trataban de detener a Ryu, quedando inconscientes cuando Ryu los golpeaba en el cuello.

Con los obstáculos eliminados entro al edificio, los demás aprovecharon para entrar también, justo en ese momento.

-"Con que aquí estabas, escabulléndote en un lugar desconocido…."

El grupo volteo para encontrar a la pequeña Maya, aún con sus kimono puesto, Aya rápidamente se disculpo y explico la situación, con todo explicado ahora el grupo de 5 entro a buscar a Ryuken. Llegaron a un gran coliseo oculto pero sin techo, donde se hacían batallas clandestinas, había un ring cuadrado en el centro muy peculiar, las cuerdas del ring eran alambrados de espinas y en las 4 esquinas había lo que parecía….chimeneas altas de hornos, por el humo que salía de estas….estaban muy calientes, uno se podría quemar gravemente al tocarlas.

-"Sin duda se hacen batallas ilegales aquí….o tal vez sería mejor decir ejecuciones" comento Maya, que estaba junto a los otros en la parte baja algo cerca al rin como para escuchar.

Ahora mismo estaban peleando un pobre diablo flacucho, con un enorme moreno con pelo marrón corto en peinado de greñas, sus cuerpo era musculoso peroalgo gordo y su estatura era de 2.3 m de alto, y para colmo tenía un cubre dientes dorado….o tal vez era que sus dientes eran piezas dorados. Con pinta de boxeador con shorts y guantes de boxeo, que se estaba divirtiendo empujando a su oponente contra la chimenea caliente….hasta que el pobre se muriera por el fuerte dolor de sentir su piel y músculos quemarse. Todos miraban con enojo y repudio al bastardo, el referí por otro lado solo anuncio al boxeador llamado "Goran" como el ganador del "Juego de la Muerte".

-"¡Señoras y señores! ¡Así termino otra pelea en el Juego de la Muerta! ¡El olor a carne muerta se puede sentir otra vez! ¡Y como siempre, nuestro campeón Goran sigue invicto! ¡¿Habrá algún nuevo retador?!" justo entonces alguien vino a hablar con el referí.

-"¡Parece que hay un nuevo reto para Goran!"

-"¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Traigan a la siguiente víctima!"

Saliendo de la parte donde entraban los retadores, salió un hombre con su torso envuelto en vendas, llegando incluso a la cabeza y el rostro, solo podia ver el pelo negro en punta hacía atrás y unos bien conocidos ojos azules. Nagi y Bob sonrieron divertidos la batalla sería muy entretenida, Aya y Chiaki estaban sorprendidas y confundidas, y Maya miro seria la situación. Podría ser una oportunidad para ver de lo que era capaz.

-"¡Señoras y señores! ¡El nuevo retador es "El Hombre Vendado Yo"!"

Muchas de las mujeres de alcurnia que disfrutaban de ver estos juegos con sus parejas se ruborizaron al ver el fornido y atlético cuerpo de Ryu, que se notaba mejor gracias a las vendas bien ajustadas. De entre las personas presentes, resaltaba una mujer morena de 1.66 de altura, de pelo verde marino amarrado en coletas gemelas cortas a los lados de la cabeza y ojos verdes claro, con un buen escultural cuerpo con esbeltas piernas, un pecho copa D+. su vestimenta consiste en un blazer rojo con una falda corta roja a cuadros, medias blancas hasta la parte inferior de la rodilla y zapatos de colegio color marrón. Había venido por órdenes del líder de su escuela para ver posibles reclutas para sus fuerzas, y la verdad todoseran patéticos a su parecer, sin embargo la llegada del "Hombre Vendado" llamo su atención.

- _'Al fin algo interesante que ver, ese sujeto si sabe pelear, se nota en su caminar. Seguro y determinado….esta noche no fue una pérdida de tiempo del todo. Toutaku seguro estará interesado en esto'_ pensaba ella.

Llegando al ring un enano con traje de mafioso Yakuza estaba con un bastón negro y trataba de apurar al hombre vendado.

-"¡OYE apúrate! ¡Sube al ring, termina de morir de una vez!"

-"Callate, déjame disfrutar mi cigarro" respondió Ryu con un cigarro en la boca.

-"¡M-M-Maldito-" trato de golpearlo, pero Ryu dio un gran salto y subió rápido al ring para pelear.

Muchos de los presentes empezaron a lanzar sus monedas a Ryu, viendo lo ágil que era esperaban pudiera sobrevivir a Goran. La respuesta del hombre al que le apostaban….fue mover rápido las manos alrededor suyo para atrapar las monedas que lanzaban, sus movimientos rápidos hacía parecer que tenía tre pares de brazos o más. Con las monedas en las manos, comenzó a aplastarlas con gran fuerza, dejándolas caer dobladas al piso del ring. Luego de hacer eso, comenzó a hacer piruetas en el ring frente a su oponente. Apoyándose en los dedos índice de cada mano mientras se ponía de cabeza con la pies apuntando hacia arriba, estirando los brazos a los lados o caminando de manos boca arriba, terminando con un salto parado frente al enorme negro que tendría de oponente. Ryu seguía con el cigarro en la boca, libero incluso un poco de humo al frente.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Quién rayos fuma un cigarra en un ring de boxeo?!" pregunto Goran.

-"Oh esto….no es un cigarro común, es incienso….para tu funeral" dijo sosteniendo el cigarro al frente, Goran dio un puñetazo de finta para mandar a volar el cigarra.

-"¡A la próxima te mandare a volar, enano!" el referí le dijo a Goran que esperara a que se diera el campanazo.

-"Oye…. ¿Cuántas personas has matado?" pregunto Ryu.

-"¿Eh? Esto….veamos 1…2…3….5…..8. Tal vez 8….5 esto, ¿Cómo?" trataba de contar el bruto.

-"¿Acaso te olvidaste como contar? ¿Tienes cerebro de gallina? No puedes ni contar hasta 3….realmente eres un idiota" Ryu lanzo desde su espalda otro cigarro, atrapándolo en sus dedos, froto los dedos y mágicamente encendió el cigarro nuevo volviendo a fumar un poco y tirar el humo en la cara de Goran.

-"Jajaja Ken-san se está divirtiendo un rato con el idiota ese" dijo Bob con los brazos cruzados, su novia se contenía la risa de lo que veía.

-"Es normal, seguro Ryuken-sama no espera que el ese sujeto le dure mucho, mucho menos que lo haga pelear serio" dijo Aya sin dejar de ver a su amado.

-"Sea como sea, espero ver a Ken volver a mostrar su fuerza. Ese idiota llamado Goran se merece una buena tunda" dijo Nagi mirando con una sonrisa, sentado en una silla que robo antes de llegar.

Maya miraba divertida lo que pasaba en el ring, pero esperaba esa montaña inútil de músculos, ayude a que pueda ver a Ryu en acción.

De vuelta en el ring, se dio el campanazo para poder empezar la pelea, Goran se puso en guardia pero Ryu solo seguía fumando. Irritado le dio un derechazo al pecho, Ryu fue empujado contra las cuerdas metálicas del ring, esto preocupo a Aya y Chialki, pero Bob, Nagi y Maya miraban tranquilos todo esto. Goran parecía celebrar que gano ya, pero se sorprendió al ver que su oponente se puso de pie de nuevo.

-"No estuvo mal….muy bien ¿Qué más tienes? ¿Qué tal si lo intentas de nuevo?" dijo Ryu después de sacarse unos conejos del cuello.

-"Eres un idiota ¿no?" dijo Goran confiado, de hecho decidió jugar un poco más con su nueva presa.

-"Vamos, golpéame, justo aquí….te permitiré darme un golpe antes de que mueras" dijo apuntando a su mentón.

-"Es más bruto de lo que pensaba" comento Bob.

-"Sip….dejar a Ken tocar tu cuerpo es una sentencia de muerte" continuo Nagi.

Las 3 chicas estaban confundidas por lo que ellos dijeron.

-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Vamos! Golpeame, te lo permitiré antes de enviarte al infierno" decía Goran.

-"Hum….. ¿Estás seguro? Si dejas que toque tu cuerpo….morirás" dijo tranquilo Ryu.

Muchos de los espectadores cerca al ring comenzaron a reírse de lo el hombre vendado dijo, Bob y Nagi solo sacudían la cabeza decepcionados de la ignorancia de todos, las chicas miraban expectantes a lo que pasaba, y finalmente la mujer morena de pelo verde miraba interesante a lo que pasaría. Lo primero que presenciaron, los que eran peleadores, fue un aura celeste rodear el cuerpo de Ryuken, era una presencia sobrecogedora pero tranquila….un gigante dormido.

-"Esta bien…."

Ryu dio un simple golpe con el lomo de su mano izquierda, a la parte inferior izquierda del mentón de Goran, ese simple golpe….hizo a Goran voltear la cabeza….también lo hizo despegar sus pies del suelo del ring. Prácticamente estaba dando toda una vuelta en el aire, termino de girar y volvió a caer de pie en el ring, pero esta atontado por la fuerza del golpe. Todos los espectadores se quedaron con la boca abierta con un "Oooohhhh" saliendo de esta, para luego quedar en silencio, las chicas estaba sorprendidas pero los 2 chicos solo miraban divertido. La morena se sorprendió al principio pero luego sonrió complacida, era la sorpresa que esperaba y más al parecer.

-"Uuugghh….No allá, te dije….aquí" decía Goran aún afectado por el golpe, tambaleándose en sus pies y apenas podía enfocar la vista.

Estaba tan mareado, que comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en dirección a la chimenea de la esquina detrás de él, no parecía darse cuenta de esto.

-"Hey, oye estas…." Trato de advertir Ryu.

Fue muy tarde pues el tonto Goran se abrazo a la chimenea, incluso apoyo su mejilla derecha contra esta, paso unos 2 segundos para que empezara a sonar algo quemándose y se podía ver una leve humareda saliendo entre Goran y la chimenea, no fue hasta que una pequeña llama se encendió en su mejilla….y el dolor finalmente lo despertó.

-"¡AAAAATTTAAAGGGHH! ¡AH AAAHHH AAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" rápido Goran se soltó de la chimenea caliente sosteniendo su mejilla derecha.

Ya despierto Goran se volteo para encarar a Ryu, este simplemente empezó a hacer sonar sus nodillos, sin perder su confianza en ningún momento.

-"Oye, apenas estas empezando a sentir el dolor que causaste a todos los que mataste"

Goran entonces vio que debía tomárselo en serio, puso una expresión seria y enojada, Ryu no cambio su expresión tranquila y sin preocupación. Todos los espectadores conversaban entre ellos, comento acerca de como Goran debía empezar usar más movimientos de boxeo.

-"Oye Bob, ese tipo parece no solo usar boxeo ¿verdad?" pregunto Nagi sin dejar de ver la pelea.

-"Si, tal vez si tomamos en cuenta su procedencia, la cual no sabemos. Tal vez conozca otros estilos de pelea"

-"¿Cuál crees que sea Bob?"

-"Habra que ver Chiaki" dijo Bob con los brazos cruzados mirando el ring.

Goran dio dos golpes de lado a lado, donde parecía golpear con los codos, luego estiro su brazo izquierdo al frente y el derecho lo doblo acercándolo a su mentón. Su expresión de enojo tenía una leve sonrisa malvada, los 5 amigos presentes y la morena, notaron el cambio de postura del moreno bruto aunque Ryuken no mostraba nada de preocupación por esto. Paso 4 segundos hasta que Goran atacara primero, con un rodillazo volador a la cara de Ryu, este solo esquivo el ataque dejándolo pasar por su lado izquierdo sin siquiera rozarlo ni siquiera se molesto en voltearse para verlo, Goran siguió su ataque con una patada de talón a la cabeza por detrás pero Ryu solo bajo la cabeza inclinándose hacia adelante. La pelea seguía, Goran daba puñetazos y codazos pero su oponente solo esquivaba sin problemas, algunos fanáticos que gustaban de alardear de Goran, comentaban el pasado de este como un ex-soldado del ejército Francés de Indochina, mientras el ring la batalla era más intensa, Goran dio dos puñetazos al frente pero no le daba a Ryu luego dio un patada a su cabeza que la cual Ken detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, luego seguía con un golpe de codo y otro rodillazo volador sin darle, sin embargo seguía atacando.

Los que comentaban hablaban del estilo que estaba usando, lo cual Bob también pudo reconocerlo.

-"Ese tipo sabe Muay Thai, ese es el estilo de batalla que más usa los codos y rodillas en pelea….si que se guardaba algo"

-"Entonces ¿puede que Ryu-san este en problemas?" dijo Chiaki preocupada.

-"Estará bien Chiaki, Ken es bien fuerte además muy listo, no se dejara vencer fácil….mucho menos por ese bruto"

El ataque Goran no lograba conectar con Ryu, pero si logro romper un poco las vendas que lo cubrían, ahora mismo un rodillazo que cambio a una patada….logrando romper las vendas a nivel de su pectoral derecho, Goran miro esto y sonrio.

-"Después de ese ataque pude darme cuenta de quién eres, escondiéndote con esos vendajes….debes de ser el hombre al que llamaron En-Oh. El que se dice acabo con todos las mafias del barrio chino, incluso las bandas gangster de Norte America…."

Ryuken no dijo nada….estando de viaje por el mundo y con tanto tiempo libre, bueno uno busca pasar el tiempo de alguna forma, su ataque a los grupos criminales fue injustificado….y seguro otros tomaron su lugar, pero fue algo necesario. No le gusto que le dieran ese apodo por sus acciones, él jamás quiso ser conocido por eso pero….era de esperarse que llamaría la atención de muchos, felizmente las autoridades no lo atraparon ni tenía conocimiento de su apariencia.

-"Puede que te ocultes, pero puedo ver fácilmente tu Touki. Estuve buscando enfrentarme a ti pero eras un fantasma, parece que estabas de pasada por Japón, ahora podre enfrentarme a En-Oh"

-"Parece que eres un poco más inteligente que un pollo al menos" dijo Ryu mofándose.

-"¡Callate! ¡Te enviare devuelta al infierno!"

Dando otros golpes, un codazo y un uppercut hacia su rostro, rompiendo las vendas de su lado derecho de su cara. La pelea seguía sin pausas, puñetazos y patadas volaban contra Ryu, el esquivaba y bloqueaba rompiéndose poco a poco las vendas de su cuerpo, patadas y codazos chocaban contra su cuerpo, pero la verdad Ryuken no parecía nada preocupado.

-"Los vendajes que cubren a Ryuken-sama se romperán completamente si sigue así" dijo Aya preocupada.

-"Es cierto, pero creo que a él no le importa eso, seguro se puso esos vendajes para pasar como participante desconocido" comento Maya.

Seguían peleando los dos, Ryu aprovecho un momento durante la patada de Goran para patear la pierna de apoyo de este, haciéndolo caer al ring este se recupero rápido y siguió atacando. Más golpes rompían las vendas, poco a poco se dejaba ver sus músculos.

-"¿Qué pasa? Si sigues así todos se enteraran que eres En-Oh" dijo Goran dándole un golpe que empujo a Ryu de nuevo contra el alambrado del ring.

-"Pero realmente me decepciona, eres maldito muy débil. Parece que esas artes marciales Chinas, son una mierda inútil después de todo"

Este comentario hizo enojar a Maya y Aya, incluso Nagi y Bob se enojaron pues su amigo les enseño esas artes marciales y les ayudo a hacerse más fuertes, y este bastardo viene a insultarlas como si nada. La morena de pelo verde también se enojo, el bruto se estaba pasando de la raya.

-"¿4000 años de historia? Pateare eso hasta hacerlo pedazos….1000 años, 2000 años….3000 años" dijo Goran dando 2 patadas con la izquierda a la cabeza de Ryu y por último una patada derecha.

-"Adelante y ataca, inútil artista marcial"

-"Tu…. ¿Tienes algún problema con las artes marciales?" pregunto Ryu con mirada seria pero con ira fría en el tono de su voz.

-"Sí, claro que sí, estaba esperando poder verlas. Pero las artes marciales de los idiotas que me enfrentaron eran una mierda" después de decir eso Goran dio una patada…que Ryu atrapo mucho antes de pasar de su cintura.

No estaba ejerciendo fuerza en su agarre, pero Goran no podía liberarse, sin importar que forcejeara.

-"¿Qué mierda…? Hey suéltame, suéltame….idiota"

Antes de poder golpear, sintió su pierna ser torcida con fuerza, su pie paso de apuntar a la derecha a la izquierda.

-"¿Qué pasa? Bueno, vamos" dijo Ryu enojado torciendo más la pierna, que ahora miraba hacia abajo.

-"¿No tenias un problema?" pregunto al bruto.

-"¿S-Sobre qué?"

-"Dilo….dilo de una vez" Torció más fuerte haciéndole doler más.

-"¡¿Sobre qué?!"

-"Tu problema….tu problema con las artes marciales"

-"¡Ata atatatata! ¡ITAI! ¡ITAI!" decía con mucho dolor Goran.

-"Vamos, escúpelo, dime tu maldito problema con las Artes Marciales Chinas"

Ryu lo empujo del pie mientras lo soltaba, más que satisfecho al verlo retorcer en el suelo, agarrando su pierna torcida y tratando de enderezarla. Sus amigos vieron complacidos como recibió su escarmiento por hablar estupideces, incluso la morena estaba feliz. Como ya no quería perder tiempo y quería mostrar lo que es pelear con artes marciales, esta vez Ryu se tomo su pose de pelea con ambas manos levantada y con las palmas abiertas a posición vertical. Goran logro ponerse pie y se puso en guardia también, el primer ataque fue una patada al costado izquierdo que lo hizo escupir saliva y lo hizo caer en una rodilla mientras sostenía su costado, Ryuken siguió con una patada de planta a la cara del bruto, luego le empezó a dar patadas a los lados de su cara. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha….todos los espectadores ovacionaban al hombre vendado por darle una paliza al gigante bruto.

Goran trataba de levantarse apoyándose en el alambrado, no podía creer que nadie se diera cuenta de quien estaba en el ring, antes de poder decir algo recibió una patada a la cara de Ryu que lo tumbo al piso rápido, se sostenía la nariz en dolor, luego vio a Ryuken parado frente a él con su aura celeste.

-"¿E-Esté es el estilo de En-Oh?"

-"Levantate, te daré un final digno de alguien que juega con la muerte"

-"Aaaggghhh…..ya lo veremos, si les digo quien eres a los que controlan este lugar te mataran ¿Quién es el que debe elegir como morir?"

-"¡AAAHHHHTATATATATATATATATATATA!" Ryuken le respondió con varias patadas de planta rápidas su cuerpo, específicamente al medio de su cuerpo, acabando con una patada a la boca.

La fuerza de estás mando a Goran contra otra chimenea de la esquina detrás de él, otra vez sintió muy tarde su piel quemarse pero logro despegarse a tiempo, su nariz estaba ya sangrando por la patada.

-"Adelante diles, En-Oh esta en el ring….no es como si me importara, ya están muertos todos ellos"

Goran miraba sorprendido y asustado, sin más opción siguió peleando, aunque ahora solo podía recibir puñetazos a la cara de parte de Ryu, dándole un golpe más al rostro lo hizo caer de rodillas y de espaldas diciendo:

-"A-i-ta…."

Goran se levanto de nuevo pero aún poniéndose en guardia solo podía recibir los golpes, ya no podía ni golpear, varios puñetazos y una patada.

-"Él ya gano, esta batalla está decidida, pero me sorprende que nadie de los que moderan estas peleas haga algo para salvar al bruto de Goran…." Preguntaba extrañada Maya.

-"Eso es porque En-Oh los mato primero….antes de venir a pelear al ring…."

Dijo una voz desconocida, el grupo volteo a ver a un hombre con atuendo militar y una capa negra encima especialmente cubriendo su lado izquierdo. Tenía pelo lacio café largo hasta la parte superior de su espalda, con un mechón largo al frente en el lado izquierdo de su rostro y tapaba uno de sus ojos color celeste, el de ese lado, su constitución física era digna de un militar pero….daba un aire de peleador muy misterioso.

-"¡Hey! ¿Quién rayos eres tú?" dijo Nagi sospechando.

-"Cuidado Nagi, este tipo es militar" dijo cuidadoso Bob.

-"Soy un oficial de las fuerzas de Inteligencia del Ejército Francés. Coronel Charles De Guise"

-"¿A qué viene un militar a este lugar? Y ¿A qué se refiere con lo de antes?" pregunto Maya, muy atenta a lo que hiciera este hombre.

-"Mis asuntos aquí eran acabar con el grupo mafiosos que organizaba estas peleas, pero veo que En-Oh se encargo de eso. Aún así hay otras cosas que debo hacer, por ahora….quiero presenciar el final de esta pelea"

Esta respuesta termino la charla entre ellos, para molestia de Maya especialmente, todavía no había explicado lo último que él dijo.

En el ring, Ryuken vio al militar con sus amigos, al parecer alguien estaba interesado en lo que pasaría, sería mejor terminar esto de una vez.

-"Bien Goran….decidamos quien morirá….de una vez" dijo removiendo las vendas de su rostro.

Las personas no sabían quién era pero igual seguían apostándole a él, mientras Goran parecía estar en las últimas.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer? Los dueños del lugar no te podrán ayudar, y dudo que alguien pueda prestarte ayuda….a menos que quiera morir también"

-"Hhhaaa….hhhaaaaa T-Tal como escuche. Tu Hokuto Shinken es poderoso, para dejarme en este estado….."

-"¿Ese es el estilo de pelea de Ryuken-sama?" preguntaba Aya.

-"Así es, pero…." Dijo Nagi.

-"¿Pero qué?"

-"Solo mira Aya, ya lo entenderás" dijo Bob.

Maya por otro lado sintió que….ya había escuchado ese nombre, de ese estilo de batalla, pero era una memoria difusa.

-"No, no lo he usado todavía"

La respuesta de Ryu dejo sorprendidas a las chicas, la Toushi morena también se sorprendió, habían más sorpresas al parecer.

De vuelta con Goran, este quedo más asustado, si ni siquiera uso su arte marcial en batalla hasta ahora, le aterraba las cosas que podría hacerle si lo usaba.

-"No te hagas ilusiones" Ryu volvió a hacer sonar sus nudillos.

Goran pensaba en que debería hacer, y al parecer se le ocurrió algo.

-"Está bien, entiendo En-Oh" dijo este tranquilo tratando de parecer que se rendía.

-"Así es, me doy cuenta que no soy rival para ti, por favor perdóname….Vamos, solo golpéame una vez más, derríbame y la lucha terminara…. ¿Está bien?" decio mientras se acercaba a paso lento a Ryu.

- _'Eso es….quédate ahí, quédate justo ahí….solo un poco más, un poco más y moriras'_ pensaba en su última movida.

El grupo de amigos miraban extrañados lo que hacia el pobre diablo, el coronel sabía que pasaba así que decidió ver que como terminaría, incluso la Toushi observaba interesado en el final. Entonces Goran pudo llegar a la distancia que deseaba estar, su movimiento fue al parecer, un agarre al cuello aunque como él era más grande el agarre cubrió el cuello y cabeza de Ryuken.

-"¡Te tengo ahora!" grito victorioso Goran.

-"Una llave de cabeza…" dijeron los 5 amigos y la Toushi al mismo tiempo.

Goran procedió a dar rodillazos al pecho de Ryuken, éste defendía apenas pues la verdad no le dolía para nada.

-"¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA….JAJAJAJA! ¡Te engañe! Imbécil ¿Quién es el que se va a rendir? Escucha, la especialidad del Muay Thai atrapar a alguien con una llave de cabeza y atacar a quemarropa con todo ¡Nunca podrás escapar!...¡Toma esto, y esto , y esto!"

-"¿Esa es su mejor técnica?" preguntaba incrédulo Nagi.

-"Tal parece que la pelea termino" comento Charles.

-"Bob Nagi deben ayudar a Ryu-san" dijo Chiaki preocupada.

-"Tranquila señorita, yo no me refiero con lo que digo a Goran" explico él.

Ella volvió a ver a la pelea para ver a qué se refería, Maya y Aya también miraron para ver qué era lo que pasaría. Para sorpresa de todos, las vendas restantes en el cuerpo de Ryuken empezaron a romperse, todo porque la musculatura de este empezó a crecer un poc y resaltar más cada paquete de musculo de barzos, espalda y pecho. Incluso se paro firmemente levantando en peso a Goran, quien seguía agarrándolo de la cabeza, solo quedaba vendas en los brazos y su abdomen.

-"¿Ah? ¿Are?" dijo desconcertado Goran.

-"Hmpf….las llaves de cabeza carecen de sentido a mi parecer, además recuerdo habértelo dicho antes de empezar la pelea ¿No te acuerdas?..." recordó con tono serio Ryu.

-"Ah ah….S-Si, si te dejo tocar mi cuerpo…" decía el pobre diablo con la cara azul del miedo.

-"Morirás"

Con un primer golpe al pecho levanto el cuerpo de Goran en el aire, justo encima de él….luego procedió con su ataque.

-"¡AAAAHHHHH TATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA….!"

Con increíble rapidez Ryuken lanzo golpes con sus dedos índice y medio contra el cuerpo de Goran, tocando diferentes partes del pecho y el abdomen de su oponente, la rapidez hacia parecer que tuviera múltiples brazos…otra vez. La fuerza de los golpes mantenía el cuerpo del gigante bruto suspendido en el aire, todos miraban asombrados por semejante proeza, Nagi y Bob ya vieron esto antes así que no se sorprendieron, pero las chicas estaban sorprendidas de descubrir la gran destreza y velocidad de Ryuken, más aún presenciarla en persona. Ryuken seguía golpeando, cada golpe daba en el punto que deseaba golpear, con precisión y fuerza.

-"¡WATATATATATATATATATATA! ¡WATA! ¡WAATATATATATATATATATATATA! ¡WATA! ¡ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! ¡ATAAAA!"

Finalizo hundiendo los dedos de ambas manos en el lado lateral de cada pectoral de Goran, quien dio un último gemido ahogado de dolor. Saco sus dedos y dejo al gigante caer de pie en el suelo, por un momento estuvo todo tranquilo, pero entonces empezó….el musculo del hombro izquierdo de Goran empezó a deformarse y ensancharse, se podía ver las venas incluso, luego paso lo mismo con el derecho, luego….todo el cuerpo comenzó a deformarse como si un liquido estuviera sobre fluyendo por cada órgano del cuerpo o algo así. Goran ahora estaba sangrando de la boca, parecía que incluso algo de tejido o carne molida salía de su boca también.

-"A-Así que, esto es Hokuto Shin….Ken" preguntaba el moribundo Goran.

-"….Tomon Ketsu Ha Shiso….destruye los huesos internamente sin dejar heridas externas" le decía con una mirada de verdugo.

Ryu se movió a la derecha cuando Goran se caía hacia adelante, dejándolo caer de cara contra la chimenea caliente detrás de él, alejándose de él lo dejo quemarse el rostro….lenta y dolorosamente, al no tener huesos formes ya no podía ni mantenerse en pie, cayó al piso muerto con la cara en llamas.

-"Todos a los que mataste te esperan en el otro mundo"

Con su trabajo finalizado Ryuken se bajo del ring y camino tranquilo y sin detenerse a la salida, los espectadores vieron que la pelea termino y también empezaron a irse. De los 5 amigos de Ryu solo 2 estaban tranquilos y fueron a alcanzar a su amigo, Chiaki estaba algo asustada por lo que paso pero decidió ir con su novio también, que Ryuken fuera capaz de hacer eso con las manos era aterrador….pero él también la salvo de la explosión así que él era alguien bueno.

Aya y Maya sorprendidas de lo que paso en la pelea, era increíble pensar que algo era posible, pero para Aya eso no la hizo cambiar….ella amaba a Ryuken y eso no cambiaria, así que fue a alcanzar a los demás. Maya demoro unos segundos pero también siguió a su hermana y los demás, sinceramente la habilidad Ryuken….la dejo asustada, pero demostró que era muy fuerte….tal vez incluso más que Mitsuomi, eso les daba una esperanza de poder defenderse si los atacaban.

- _'Tal vez…él pueda romper la maldición de esa maldita espada….'_

En el lugar donde estaba la Toushi ya no había nadie, la mujer ya estaba afuera, habiendo salido cuando vio a Goran quemarse la cara. Ahora caminaba por las calles, con una sonrisa satisfecha y excitada, ese hombre….dejo una excelente impresión con su gran habilidad y fuerza.

- _'Todo ese poder….es más que superior a Toutaku…. ¡Perfecto! Él podrá matarlo'_

 **Aquí lo dejo por ahora, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, al final no pude llegar a la parte del secuestro de Eris, pero igual espero les guste. Verán que añadí una escena de y a un personaje de Souten no Ken, sin duda ese anime queda perfecto en esta historia, además ya revele el nombre del maestro del Nanto Hakuro Ken, será Taren. A mi gusto ese nombre así que lo usare, él estará dándole unas lecciones extra a Bob, pues quedan bien con su estilo de batalla de Capoeira. Cuando llegue a la parte de la muerte de la Estrella de la Virtud, tendrá un fuerte impacto en Bob, pero también lo motivara a seguir entrenando y dar aún más valor a sus amigos y su familia (cuando nazca el hijo de él y Chiaki).**

 **Por cierto quiero poner ahora al último un pequeño Omake Flashback, de lo que fue el encuentro de Ryuken con Zeltrech y cuando este le entrega las reliquias para invocar a Raiko y Arturia (Lancer).**

 **Aquí está:**

Ryuken había estado viajando sin rumbo, aunque su objetivo era encontrar a su hermano mayor Kaion, incluso él no se quedaría en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo durante su viaje había podido ayudar a muchas personas necesitadas, sea por estar sufriendo abuso, enfermedades incurables, etc. Era su deber como hombre del Hokuto, y además le daba mucha felicidad poder ayudar a otros, todo esto forjaba su carácter y su actitud...y lo hacía más fuerte en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Ahora mismo se encontraba por las calles de una ciudad en territorio Rumano, por alguna razón las estrellas del Hokuto lo guiaron aquí, él solo siguió su corazonada pues nada dónde sea que vaya siempre habrá problemas que resolver. Entrando por un callejón, encontró una puerta frente a él, la cual apareció de la nada y no parecía estar conectada a una pared, solo estaba ahí enfrente.

Ryuken no sentía nada malo provenir de esta, así que se arriesgó a abrir la puerta, atravesándola se encontró en un extraño prado de flores blancas, no muy lejos de donde él estaba había una mesa redonda pequeña con dos sillas, en una de ellas se encontraba una persona...al parecer esperándolo.

Era un hombre de su misma estatura, con un traje negro con bordes dorados, y un bastón reclinado en el espaldar de su silla. Acercándose a la mesa pudo notar la tez pálida de su piel junto a su cabello gris en punta, el hombre lo miraba con expectativa y sonreía amablemente, escondiendo un poco de ingenió y...maquinación. sin duda era alguien con quien uno debía estar atento, pero no parecía tener malas intenciones...por ahora.

-"Bienvenido, Ryuken Kurosaki, practicante...no, sucesor del Hokuto Shinken. Esperaba poder conocerte finalmente" dijo el hombre mientras daba un ademán para que se sentara.

-"Es ub gustó, Señor..."

-"Oh! Claro, mi nombre es Zelretch, soy un Apóstol de la Muerte"

-"Un Vampiro, serías el primero que conozco. Si querías conocerme supongo que quieras hablar, o deseas que ponga fin a tú vida inmortal"

-"Solo quiero hablar, si bien muchos Apóstoles trataron de matar a los practicantes del Hokuto, o los buscaron para finalmente descansar en paz. Yo todavía tengo mucho que hacer, y para eso necesitaré tu ayuda también"

-"Ya veo, qué puedo hacer por tí?"

El hombre de pelo gris junto las manos y estuvo pensativo un rato, Ryuken espero a que organizara sus ideas, después de unos segundos él Vampiro lo miro de frente.

-"Grandes calamidades van a acontecer en el multi-verso, y solo grandes héroes podrán hacer algo para cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, muchos de ellos fácilmente podrán a prueba sus determinaciones y voluntad para querer proteger lo que más quieran... Tú, Ryuken, estás entré ellos. Desde el Titán Loco... hasta la actual Gran Guerra del Santo Grial que se lleva acabo ahora en las tierras hacía donde te guían la estrella del Norte...por eso quiero brindarte ayuda, y pedirte el favor de que le pongas fin a ese conflicto, estoy seguro que puedes."

-"Si ellos han causado mal a otras personas, entonces mi puño impartirá justicia sobre ellos, de eso no tengas dudas. En cuanto a la ayuda que quieras darme...es para prepararnos para futuro, verdad?"

-"Así es... necesito que tú des fin a esa guerra y si es posible... destruyas o selles el Santo Grial. Será mejor así, para que otras facciones o individuos no deseados traten de conseguirlo para su propia causa..."

-"En ése caso debería ir sólo..."

-"Se que tu Arte de Batalla fácilmente te permite derrotar casi cualquier cosa... pero tener apoyo es algo bueno. Sin mencionar que te ayudarán a conocer mejor a los enemigos que enfrentarás"

"El hombre materializó en sus dos manos, dos objetos algo interesante. Uno era algo similar a la punta rota de una katana, y el otro la punta rota de una lanza de justa pero con filo y un leve brillo dorado recorriendo el objeto, ambos fueron entregados a Ryuken."

-"Los enemigos son 14, 7 para cada bando de la Guerra, todos ellos son personajes de leyenda conocido como espíritus heroicos. Individuos que son considerados héroes, muchos están relacionados a la historia antigua o son personajes de leyendas escritas...ahí radica su fuerza y debilidad. Todos están bajo el control de un mago al que llaman Master"

-"Los pocos que aún pueden usar magia, son llamados Magus, tres familias de Magus crearon el Santo Grial, un recipiente para acumular magia y que concediera un deseo. Sin embargo las tres no estaban de acuerdo en que usar el deseo, por eso se desarrollo el sistema llamado "Heaven's Feel" comúnmente conocido como Guerra del Santo Grial. Para ellos es un juego y una guerra a la vez... incluso a pesar de usar espíritus heroicos, los magos fácilmente los pueden traicionar y usarlos para llenar el cáliz de más poder..."

"Con esa explicación, Ryuken ya estaba más que enojado, pensar que habrían idiotas que recurrirían a la magia solo obtener más fácilmente lo que querían. Y para colmo traicionando a sus compañeros en la guerra, seguro tampoco les importaba que inocentes murieran en su"juego", realmente no había motivo de existencia para la magia si es que la usaban para eso."

-"Seguro estás muy enojado, pero también está el problema de los espíritus heróicos, muchos de ellos murieron con arrepentimiento en sus corazones. Ahora ven está guerra como una forma de cambiar el desenlace de su historia, algo que no es posible incluso con el Grial"

Él ya lo sabía, nada en este mundo puede cambiar el pasado, solo aprender de él y procurar no cometer los mismos errores en el presente...y así forjar un mejor futuro. Además si tanto les molestaba su vida pasada, no sería mejor pedir una nueva vida en el mundo actual.

-"Ya te dije lo básico, ahora explicaré lo siguiente, los dos objetos que te dí. Son reliquias de leyendas antiguas, solo necesitas hacer un ritual para invocar un héroe, el cual está unido a la leyenda que representa. Yo te ayudaré con el ritual, tú que tienes suficiente fuerza de espíritu deberías poder mantener su existencia... incluso me atrevo a decir...que hasta podrás encontrar una forma de darles forma humana, conservando sus poderes también, el Hokuto Shinken a veces logra los más grandes milagros a veces"

 **Esto lo escribí y lo compartí con mi amigo Jefferson, ahora lo pongo para que pueden leerlo, habían otras partes que escribí en los siguientes capítulos los pondré al final también. Eso sería todo por ahora, el siguiente en ser actualizado, será El Puño de la Estrella del Norte en la Época de Los Tres Reinos, aunque he estado que quiero subir el capítulo 2 de Drifters en Eostia, así que una de las dos saldrán. Como sea nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
